Survivor: Axis vs Allies
by Crazy Packers Fan
Summary: Survivor, Hetalia style! 16 countries are stranded on the beaches of Normandy, where they hope to outwit, outplay and outlast each other for the title of "greatest country in the world"! 39 days, 16 countries, 1 survivor!
1. I Used to Rule the World

Survivor: Axis vs. Allies

_(A/N: All spelling and grammar "mistakes" are done on purpose to help the characters sound more foreign. But you knew that already, right?)_

16 nations are gathered on the beaches of Normandy. As they stand there, suddenly Ancient Rome appears in the sky.

"Grandpa Rome!" Italy exclaims.

"Welcome to Survivor: Axis vs. Allies!" Ancient Rome announces. "These 16 nations will be abandoned here on the beaches of Normandy, split into 2 tribes of 8. They will be forced to work together while battling each other's massive egos. They must learn to put up with each other or they will be voted out. In the end, only one will be remain to claim the ultimate prize: the greatest nation in the world! You heard of the Hundred Years' War? Well, this war will only last 39 days! That's right: 39 days, 16 nations, 1 survivor!"

The song "Marukaite Chikyuu" plays as the 16 nations in the competition are shown:

Italy

Germany

Japan

Prussia

Hungary

Austria

Switzerland

Liechtenstein

America

Canada

England

France

Russia

China

Poland

Sealand

_(Note: When a character's words appear in italics, it is a confessional; this is when a character speaks directly to the camera away from all other characters, and later in the day, not actually at the time they are shown. They are edited in to give background information on what the characters are thinking.)_

**Chapter 1**

**I Used to Rule the World**

Day 1

Allies Tribe

On one beach, the 8 members of the Allies Tribe are gathered: America, Canada, England, France, Russia, China, Poland and Sealand.

"Aren't we supposed to have 8 countries on our tribe?" America asks.

"Of course!" England replies.

"Then how come I only see 6 countries here?"

"Hey, I count!" Sealand shouts.

"But even if we count Sealand, we still only have 7!"

"I'm here," Canada says quietly.

"Oh, Canada! I always forget about you! The only time I ever notice you is when you riot in the streets after losing in the Stanley Cup Finals!"

"Well, come on, America, help us build our shelter!" France shouts.

"That's not for me to do," America replies. "I ship all my work out overseas! I just like to sit around and do nothing and collect unemployment checks!"

"Fine, I must do it all, as always," China states.

_"America is so stupid these days, especially since 2008," China says. "Since then, I become the most powerful country in the world, and I prove it by winning this game. I beat him at the Olympics and I'll beat him again. And it all comes from hard work – which I am willing to do and which America refuses to do anymore."_

China and Russia begin putting together the shelter for the tribe.

"You wants to become one with Russia?" Russia asks.

China looks confused.

"Er, I means, become one with Russia's alliance?"

"Oh yes, an alliance!" China replies. "Yes, I will join your alliance."

_"Ahahahaha…" Russia says. "China is the first to fall. China becomes one with me, and then so will the rest. Why? Because everyone depends on China. Without China no one gets anything accomplished. China and Russia are now one – one alliance."_

Poland walks over to China and Russia and tries to help them build the shelter.

"Can I help the Russia-China alliance?" Poland questions.

China begins to nod, but Russia shakes his head.

"Oh no, this is only for important countries," Russia answers. "Poland is not an important country."

"Yes I am!" Poland replies. "I am very important!"

"Poland, let myself be honest… you and I don't exactly get along," Russia replies. "You… you like America a little too much."

"But America is very nice to me!"

"America pretends to be nice to you, and then he goes and bankrupts you!"

Sealand then comes over to Russia, China and Poland.

"Hey, I want to help!"

"Even worse!" Russia exclaims. "A non-entity trying to help the big boys!"

"Hey!"

"Did America tell you to come over here and help?"

"Why, yes!"

"Sealand, sit down here."

Russia brings Sealand over to a couple of tree stumps and has him sit down.

"Let me tells you a story about America. There is some things you may not know about him."

Sealand rolls his eyes.

"There used to be a time when both America and Russia had states. Do you knows what a state is, Sealand?"

"Yes, Russia."

"I'm afraid you does not, since you aren't even one! A state is…"

Sealand's eyes drift off as Russia goes on and on.

_"Russia thinks he is such an expert," Sealand says. "I realize he has many years of experience of dealing with America, but many of those years were not good. Does he remember the Cold War?"_

"Sealand, Russia used to be the mighty Soviet Union. I used to rule the world. Now poor Russia has lost many of his states. Let me go through some of them: Belarus, Ukraine…"

_"Russia is so boring," Sealand says. "There's a reason they don't give out that many trips to Russia on The Price Is Right. I see trips to Croatia even more often than trips to Russia."_

Meanwhile, China goes to work all by himself.

_"As usual, I do all the work, and the rest of the world benefits," China says._

While China works and Russia talks to Sealand, there is an argument between England and France.

"We should start an alliance with America!" England shouts.

"No! Anyone but America!" France protests.

"But America has done so much for the world!"

"So much bad! You realize that he's the reason for all the fat in the world! Look at the McDonald's on every corner of every street of every nation of the world! Everyone is fat now! Whatever happened to fine food?"

"Your food sucks!"

"So does yours!"

"Why, you-"

Canada watches the argument with much interest.

_"If I just stay invisible, maybe no one will vote me out," Canada says. "Of course, if I'm invisible, I won't be able to win the jury vote at the end. But that's okay. I'm not all about being the best in the world, I just want to be accepted."_

Axis Tribe

The tribe is working hard together to make a shelter for themselves. However, there are distinct differences in how the tribe members want to put the shelter together.

"The shelter must be put together in such a manner that it is preasing to the eye," Japan suggests.

"Nonsense!" Germany replies. "It is all about building a strong shelter that vill outlast the most difficult of elements."

"Oh, who cares!" Italy replies. "I think we should go search for food!"

"You go ahead and do that, Italy!" Hungary exclaims.

Italy goes running off to find food.

"Hasn't he grown up so well, Mr. Austria?" Hungary asks.

"Um, yes, of course!" the uptight Austria replies, fixing his glasses.

"I think it's all because of you," Hungary says, putting her arms around him.

Austria blushes, while he continues to try to work.

"Let us continue to work, while we still have the sunlight," Austria states sharply, trying to compose himself.

Prussia then interrupts Hungary's hug of Austria.

"Why, what's the point of you two even working!" he exclaims. "Let the most awesome country on this tribe set things up around here! You won't get any better than me!"

_"That Prussia…" Austria says. "I don't understand him. How can he be so awesome if he doesn't even exist anymore?"_

_"This competition should be so easy to win!" Prussia says. "At the end of the game, the jury votes on whoever is the most awesome, and of course that would be me! All I have to do is make it there, and who would vote out someone as great as me!"_

Meanwhile, as Switzerland works on the shelter, Liechtenstein mimics him, movement for movement.

"It's okay to do something different than me once in a while," Switzerland states.

"That's okay, big brother," Liechtenstein replies.

_"I am going to follow my big brother as long as I can in this game," Liechtenstein says. "He will be my guide as far as I can go."_

As night falls upon the camp, the Axis tribe has a very good shelter built, and they all go to sleep inside. Liechtenstein cuddles up against Switzerland, who cuddles up against Austria. Meanwhile, Hungary cuddles up against Austria, and Prussia cuddles up against Hungary.

"A little crowded here," Austria complains.

_"I love my Austria," Hungary says._

_"I love my Hungary," Prussia says._

_"I love my big brother," Liechtenstein says._

Day 2

Axis Tribe

"Time to eat!" Germany shouts.

Italy comes running over to Germany, seeing only a bowl of rice.

"Where's the food?" Italy asks.

"That is the food," Germany replies.

"That's not real food!" Italy says. "I want pasta!"

"Vell, vhy didn't you find any food for us?" Germany wonders.

"There's no pasta on the beach or in the forest!" Italy complains. "I want pasta!"

"Just be quiet and eat your rice," Japan states.

_"Italy must be content with what he has," Japan says. "Besides, I rike rice. I think it is very satisfying."_

The tribe all gathers around to eat some rice. Japan enjoys his greatly, while the others simply eat their share without complaining – save for Italy.

_"It's not fair that they didn't give us any pasta to eat," Italy says._

"Hey, Germany!" Prussia exclaims, jumping on Germany's back, much to Germany's displeasure. "How did you get the fire started?"

"Vhat do you mean?" Germany asks.

"Well, obviously, we didn't start the fire!" Prussia replies, pointing to Hungary and then himself.

"Vell of course, I just brought along my war supplies with me!" Germany responds. "All sorts of weaponry, including machine guns…"

_"Germany worries me with all those guns," Switzerland says. "I'm all into peace, not war."_

Allies Tribe

The tribe is huddled around the fire, eating some of their rice, which America finds time to complain about.

"You know, this isn't that exciting of food," he states. "I could really go for a hamburger right now."

"Would you shut up about hamburgers?" England replies. "I'd rather have some fish and chips."

"Oh, silence, you two," China scolds.

_"One of America's problems is that he is never content with anything," China says. "He always has to change, he has to be progressive. If he just stayed true to his old values, perhaps he wouldn't owe me a trillion dollars."_

Later in the day, Russia talks to America about starting an alliance.

"You knows, we was good pals in the old days," Russia tells America.

"What days are you talking about?"

"You knows, the days when we fought Germany together."

"Actually, I hated you then too."

"America, don't you see! We are at war with the Axis Powers again. The Allies must reform an alliance that carries them far into this game – we all work together, and we vote out the weak."

"You mean like the weak Ukraine?"

"No, no, I mean the weak among us here in our tribe. We votes out the Poland, the Sealand. We strong countries, like China and you and myself – we stay together."

"Oh, all right, as long as I'm the leader."

America then jumps up on top of a rock and shouts to get the attention of the others in the tribe.

"You hear me, everyone? I'm the leader of this tribe! Everyone must follow my lead! I direct everything around here! Everyone takes orders from me!"

"You owe me a trillion dollars, America!" China replies. "That's six and a half trillion yuan! I don't think you can order me around!"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll get to paying you back, sometime soon!" America continues. "Maybe I'll just print off more money and make my own economy even worse than it already is. But you'll get your money, China!"

_"Does America really need to tell us what to do?" France says. "I think we be better off on our own."_

_ "America… always too loud and never knows when to shut up," England says. "Forget what he owes China, he owes me big-time for what he calls 'borrowing' my musical talent!"_

Day 3

Axis Tribe

"Germany, Germany!" Italy exclaims, waking up Germany.

"Ugh, whats is it, Italy?"

"It's a letter I received from Grandpa Rome!"

"Ancient Rome gives you letters?"

"I stayed awake last night and he dropped it from the sky. Look what it says!"

" 'You will take part in your first immunity challenge against the Allies today. Follow this map to get to the challenge.' Ah, yes."

Germany then wakes up all the other countries.

"Attention, everyone! We received a letter from Ancient Rome this morning!"

"Vhy the bother so early, Germany?" Austria asks.

"This is vhat we've vaited for, this is it, boys, this is war!"

"War?" Switzerland asks. "Please, let's stay peaceful instead."

"We goes to war against the Allies today! They call it an "immunity challenge," but this is nothing else but war! Now we prepare! Begin to march around the camp!"

_"Germany, he rikes war too much," Japan says. "Can't we just all get arong with each other?"_

The nations aimlessly march around the camp, with Liechtenstein following Switzerland, who follows Austria, while Hungary also follows Austria, and Prussia follows closely behind Hungary.

_"I can't wait to show off in the challenge today!" Prussia says. "There's no way we'll lose with me on the team!"_

Allies Tribe

"Hey, look, guys, we got a letter!" America announces.

"Oh boy," an annoyed England replies.

"It says we're going to have an immunity challenge today! We're going to rock at this challenge!"

"Very much fun," England says sarcastically.

"Unfortunately it doesn't say what the challenge is going to be about," France points out. "Personally, I hope for a challenge in bicycling."

"No, swimming!" Sealand shouts.

"How about farming?" Russia asks.

"I could go for some hockey," Canada says.

"Patience, everyone," Poland states. "Whatever the challenge is, we must all come together and win it."

"Why must we win?" France asks. "Surrendering is always an option."

"Because we want to prove we're the best!" America shouts. "We are better than those Axis Powers, and we're going to prove it!"

_"America needs to get his own act together before he starts ordering us around," Poland says._

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!" Ancient Rome shouts from the sky.

The two tribes enter the immunity challenge area, which is on a beach that connects their two beaches. They notice a few lines on the beach, but nothing else special.

"Welcome to your first immunity challenge," Ancient Rome announces. "You will be playing for this."

He holds out the Flying Mint Bunny.

"The Flying Mint Bunny of immunity is up for grabs!"

"But I thought only England could see the Flying Mint Bunny?" America wonders.

"This is a special Flying Mint Bunny, which everyone can see. If your tribe holds it, you cannot be voted out. On the other hand, if you do not win the Flying Mint Bunny, you must go to Tribal Council, where one of your tribe members will be voted out."

"What is the challenge?" Austria asks.

"I have selected a challenge that one country in particular will enjoy. We will play a modified game of American football!" Ancient Rome announces.

"All right!" America exclaims.

The rest of the countries simply groan.

"The first tribe to score two touchdowns wins the game, and immunity. To score a touchdown, you must carry or catch the football in the other tribe's end zone."

"What about extra points, and two-point conversions, and field goals, and safeties?" America asks.

"Please, let's not confuse the other countries who do not understand your game," Ancient Rome replies. "We'll keep it simple. Whichever team catches the football I throw down to you will get to have possession first."

Ancient Rome throws the football down, and Canada catches it. However, Russia does not see Canada, so he grabs the football off Canada.

"Hey, I'm on your team!" Canada shouts.

"Oh, sorry, I thoughts there was no one there," Russia replies.

"The Allies will start the game with the ball at the line closest to their own beach! They have four plays to cross the Axis Tribe's goal line!"

"Okay, everyone, leave it to me, I'll be the quarterback!" America shouts. "Canada, you know this game, so you can be our receiver. The rest of you block the opposing team!"

The countries are still confused, but England remembers seeing a few games, so he plays the position of center and snaps the ball to America.

"Go long, Canada!" America yells.

Canada runs into the Axis end zone. Japan covers him closely, while the rest of the players look around in confusion.

"Oh, Canada, you can't get open!" America laments. "That's okay; I'll be the hero!"

America then runs past Austria and Hungary, who try to tackle him but fail miserably. He stiff-arms Germany and pushes away Prussia. He leaps over Liechtenstein, then spins past Switzerland. Only Italy stands between him and the end zone.

"I surrender, dear, I surrender!" Italy screams, waving a white flag.

Italy runs out of the way, allowing America to score easily.

"Touchdown, America!" Ancient Rome shouts.

America celebrates with his teammates, who still look a bit confused.

"Now, the Axis Tribe gets a try to score with the ball!" Ancient Rome announces.

Japan takes the ball and hands it over to Germany.

"You hand the ball to me between your regs," he tells him.

"Vhat a veird game!" Germany exclaims.

Germany snaps the ball to Japan, who then looks for someone to throw to. The rest of his tribe runs aimlessly around the field, not knowing what to do. Prussia plows over Sealand, thinking he is supposed to knock over the other team. Italy runs away from everyone, simply cowering in his own end zone. Finally, Japan throws the ball toward Switzerland, but America intercepts it.

"Interception by America!" Ancient Rome announces.

America begins running with the ball toward the Axis end zone. Japan desperately tries to tackle him, but he fails, and America scores another touchdown.

"Touchdown, Allies!" Ancient Rome yells. "Allies win immunity!"

"And as always, I'm the hero!" America shouts.

Canada and England immediately go over to celebrate with America, while the rest of his teammates are still a bit confused. Meanwhile, the Axis countries begin to point fingers at each other.

"It's your fault, Japan!" Austria yells. "You threw the ball to the wrong player!"

"I think it's Italy's fault!" Switzerland shouts. "He ran away from everything!"

"It's everyone's fault but mine!" Germany interjects.

Ancient Rome interrupts the arguing to present the Allies with the Flying Mint Bunny of immunity.

"Congratulations, Allies, this is the Flying Mint Bunny of immunity," he says, tossing the Flying Mint Bunny to England. "With it, you are safe from voting."

England squeezes the Flying Mint Bunny in celebration.

"As for you, Axis, you're going to have to vote someone out of the game, and you have the rest of the night to figure out who that's going to be."

The tribes head in opposite directions.

_"Very tough loss today," Germany says. "If we only knews how to play the game…"_

Axis Tribe

The Axis tribe returns to their beach, very upset over the loss.

_"It's not fair!" Germany says. "It was a game made for America to win. It wasn't fair to the rest of us! Now we have to vote someone out!"_

Germany goes over to Italy and Japan.

"Who do you think we should vote out?" he asks them.

"I am not sure…" Japan replies.

"It's not my fault we lost!" Italy exclaims. "Don't vote out me!"

_"Maybe it is Italy's fault we rost…" Japan says. "Maybe we should consider voting him out…"_

Meanwhile, the other players do not know who to vote out.

"Who are you voting out, big brother?" Liechtenstein asks Switzerland.

"I was waiting to see who Austria was voting out," Switzerland replies.

Prussia and Hungary have the same dilemma.

"Tell me, who are you voting out, Hungary?" Prussia questions.

"I'm not sure… I want to know who Mr. Austria is voting out," Hungary responds.

So all four players come up to Austria at once.

"Who are you voting out?" they all ask him. "We must know!"

_"The pressure, the pressure!" Austria complains. "Writing music is not this difficult!"_

Tribal Council

(Axis)

The eight countries walk into the Tribal Council area, where they meet Ancient Rome sitting near a fire. They take their seats across from him.

"Welcome to your first Tribal Council," Ancient Rome states. "Each of you has your flag on its flagpole over there. Once you are voted out, your flag will be taken down, and you will be asked to leave the game."

The countries all look nervous upon hearing this.

"Let's talk about your first 3 days in this game," Ancient Rome says. "Germany, how was it, having to live life with these other countries?"

"It was not as difficult as I expected," Germany replies. "I expected to have a much harder time living with these others, but it was not that bad."

"How about you, Japan?" Ancient Rome asks. "You look like you have had a more difficult time."

"Yes, well, Italy has not been very competent, and I believe he is the reason why we rost the immunity challenge," Japan responds.

"Italy, is that a fair assessment?" Ancient Rome questions him.

"I don't know, Grandpa Rome!" Italy responds. "But I do think I could use some pasta!"

"Okay, then…" Ancient Rome states. "Prussia, who are you voting for?"

"Why, I'm voting for whoever Hungary's voting for?"

"And who are you voting for, Hungary?"

"I will vote for whoever Mr. Austria votes for."

"How about you, Liechtenstein?"

"I vote with my big brother, Switzerland."

"So who will you vote for, Switzerland?"

"Whoever Austria votes for."

"This is absurd!" Ancient Rome exclaims. "You mean to tell me one country controls five votes? Austria, it's all up to you."

"It's too much pressure on me."

"Well, we're about to find out who goes home first, as it is time to vote. Austria, you're up first."

The theme "Marukaite Chikyuu" plays as the players go to vote.

Austria goes to vote.

Germany goes to vote.

Hungary goes to vote.

Italy goes to vote.

_"I don't know who to vote for, so I just chose randomly!" Italy says, holding up his vote for Switzerland._

Japan goes to vote.

_"I hope you rearn your resson," Japan says, holding up his vote for Italy._

Liechtenstein goes to vote.

Prussia goes to vote.

Switzerland goes to vote.

After Switzerland comes back from voting, Ancient Rome says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Ancient Rome gathers the votes.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the country voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," Ancient Rome states. "I'll read the votes."

Ancient Rome pulls out the first vote.

"Italy."

Ancient Rome then takes out the next vote.

"Switzerland."

Switzerland looks around angrily after seeing his name.

"Italy."

Ancient Rome takes out the next vote.

"Switzerland. That's two votes Switzerland, two votes Italy."

Switzerland keeps looking around in anger, wondering who could have voted for him.

"Italy."

Ancient Rome pulls out the next vote.

"Italy. That's four votes Italy."

"I surrender!" Italy cries out, waving his white flag.

"First country voted out of Survivor: Axis vs. Allies, Italy. That's five, that's enough, you need to bring me your flag."

Italy brings over his white flag to Ancient Rome.

"No, not that flag, your country's flag."

Italy grabs his flagpole and brings it over to Ancient Rome.

"Italy, the tribe has spoken."

Ancient Rome pulls down Italy's flag from his flagpole.

"It is time for you to go."

Ancient Rome hands Italy his flag, and then Italy waves good-bye.

"Good luck everybody!" he shouts.

Italy then leaves the Tribal Council area.

"You've survived your first Tribal Council," Ancient Rome says. "You can head back to camp, good night."

The countries head back toward their camp.

_"I guess I just wasn't cut out for this game," Italy says. "There wasn't enough pasta here! Oh well!"_

Who voted for whom:

Austria – Italy

Germany – Switzerland

Hungary – Italy

Italy – Switzerland

Japan – Italy

Liechtenstein – Italy

Prussia - Italy

Switzerland – Italy

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Poland and Sealand get into an argument:**

_ "Why do you call yourself 'land'?" Poland asks. "You are very little land, you are mainly in water."_

_ "Why do you call yourself 'land'?" Sealand wonders. "Are you the land of the Po's?"_

**Lines are drawn in the Axis tribe:**

_ In the middle of the day, the entire tribe gets into a huge argument, with Germany, Japan and Prussia standing on one side, Austria and Hungary on the other, and Switzerland standing in the middle, with Liechtenstein close behind him._

_ "Prussia claims that he is going to work with Germany from now on!" Hungary exclaims. "I thought you held special feelings for me, Mr. Prussia!"_

_ "I do!" Prussia replies. "But I think my best chances at winning this game are by riding Germany's coattails!"_

**And it's football time again – a different type of football:**

"_Let's get to today's challenge," Ancient Rome says. "I have constructed nets at each side of this playing field of sand, and you will compete in a game of football/soccer. I say 'soccer' in order to allow America to know that he cannot pick up the ball and run with it."_


	2. Never an Honest Word

**Chapter 2**

**Never an Honest Word**

**_(A/N: Don't forget to vote in my profile poll for your favorite characters!)  
><em>**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**China and Russia joined together to build an alliance, later joined by America, England and France…**

_ "America, don't you see!" Russia said. "We are at war with the Axis Powers again. The Allies must reform an alliance that carries them far into this game – we all work together, and we vote out the weak."_

**As for the Axis Tribe, Austria gained much support right off the bat.**

_ "Who are you voting out, big brother?" Liechtenstein asks Switzerland._

_ "I was waiting to see who Austria was voting out," Switzerland replies._

**America then single-handedly won immunity for the Allies, forcing the Axis to vote out one of their own. Ultimately, they chose Italy to be the first player knocked out of the game. Fifteen are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

Day 4

Axis Tribe

"Well, that was interesting," Switzerland states.

"I'm just so happy you didn't get voted out, big brother," Liechtenstein remarks.

_"Apparently there is someone in this tribe who does not like me, and I'm going to find out who," Switzerland says._

Switzerland stands on top of a tree stump and shouts out to the rest of the players.

"Attention, everyone! I want to know who voted for me!"

Germany sheepishly raises his hand.

"Germany? What did I ever do to you?"

"I'm sorry, Switzerland," Germany replies. "But I had to support my best friend Italy."

"Your _only _friend Italy," Austria corrects him.

"Well, in any case, I had to stand up for Italy," Germany states. "It really not fair to him that you vote him out just because he like pasta so much."

"You won't get away with this!" Switzerland shouts.

"But big brother…" Liechtenstein adds, "I thought you were all about staying neutral!"

"I am all about staying neutral… as long as it benefits me!" Switzerland replies.

_"I am not about to let Germany get away with his unwarranted attack on me," Switzerland says. "I will fire back with my own cannons."_

Allies Tribe

"Hey guys, isn't life great living under my rule?" America asks the others.

"Not quite," France replies quietly.

"What was that, France? I couldn't quite hear you – in fact, no one hears you anymore, you're so small and insignificant!"

"One of these days, America, one of these days!"

_"America is so arrogant, but with him being everywhere I look, there's never a chance to say anything without him criticizing me." France says. "My best bet is to get America to choose poor leaders and make himself look like a fool."_

Meanwhile, Poland and Sealand are in some sort of argument.

"Why do you call yourself 'land'?" Poland asks. "You are very little land, you are mainly in water."

"Why do you call _yourself_ 'land'?" Sealand wonders. "Are you the land of the Po's?"

"Why you little-"

"Help! England! Poland's picking on me!"

England rushes over to break up the fight between Poland and Sealand.

"What is with you two, fighting like this?" England questions. "We need to stay united, as one unit!"

"You're talking too much like America now," Sealand replies. "All this 'united' stuff."

"I rather like America," Poland replies.

"Everyone just get along for now," England states. "The goal is to beat the Axis Powers until none of them remain."

_"Sealand is an annoying little squirt," Poland says. "Unfortunately, I'm not big enough to take him on by myself."_

_ "Poland is getting on my nerves already," Sealand states. "At least he seems to recognize that I'm a country."_

Axis Tribe

Austria and Hungary are lying down together in their shelter.

"Oh, Mr. Austria, you are so handsome," Hungary says.

"As are you," Austria replies.

"You're also a bit awkward when it comes to making love," Hungary states with a bit of annoyance.

"Well, love is not my type of thing!" Austria exclaims. "I am all about music! Give me a piano, someone!"

Hungary simply sighs.

_"Poor Mr. Austria," Hungary says. "He is going nuts from not being able to play his music. If this continues, he will make a poor decision that hurts our tribe."_

Prussia, meanwhile, is bothering Japan and Germany.

"Just make me the leader of this tribe!" Prussia shouts, while Japan and Germany both facepalm. "I am so awesome, I will lead us to victory every time!"

"Tell me, Mr. Prussia," Japan states, "how many gold medals have you won at the Olympics?"

"Mr. Olympics aka Mr. France won't let me play in the Olympics, Mr. Japan, and you should know that!" Prussia exclaims. "He says that I'm not an official country!"

"That's because you is not," Germany replies.

"Ah, but I am still more awesome than the rest of the world combined!" Prussia responds.

"Get over yourself," Japan states.

_"Poor Prussia, his ego is so big, it's choking him," Japan says. "Perhaps a vote-off will help bling him back to leality."_

_ "I just know I can lead the Axis to victory in the next challenge," Prussia says. "All I need is to the opportunity to show off my awesomeness!"_

Day 5

Allies Tribe

Russia and China sit around the fire, with both of them looking over at the book that America is reading.

"What is so interesting about that book?" Russia asks.

"You guys should read this, it's fascinating!" America exclaims. "This book claims that you – Russia – well, you won't exist by the year 2020!"

"What?" Russia yells.

"And you – China – you are going to fragment into pieces by the year 2020!"

"Impossible!" China remarks.

"And the whole while I will become more and more powerful, even after World War III…"

Russia grabs the book out of America's hands and throws it into the fire.

"Now you shall read a _real_ book!" Russia replies.

He pulls out the book _War and Peace_ and hands it to America.

"You read that, instead."

"But I can't read!" America protests.

"Then how did you know what was in that book?" China wonders.

"Canada read it to me!" America replies. "You very well should know I've got the reading level of a first-grader!"

_"Ooh, that America," Russia says. "Talking about death and destruction for China and myself, while bragging about himself, all the while he can't even read! Time to vote him off, perhaps!"_

_ "America better watch himself," China says. "His arrogance is just asking us to turn our backs on him."_

Axis Tribe

In the middle of the day, the entire tribe gets into a huge argument, with Germany, Japan and Prussia standing on one side, Austria and Hungary on the other, and Switzerland standing in the middle, with Liechtenstein close behind him.

"Prussia claims that he is going to work with Germany from now on!" Hungary exclaims. "I thought you held special feelings for me, Mr. Prussia!"

"I do!" Prussia replies. "But I think my best chances at winning this game are by riding Germany's coattails!"

"And I think Prussia will make a fine partner for myself and Japan, to replace Italy," Germany states.

"Forget about Mr. Prussia," Austria tells Hungary. "Come with me, as well as Switzerland and Liechtenstein."

"Hey, who says I'm taking your side?" Switzerland responds. "Maybe I'm on Germany's side!"

"You've got to make up your mind someday, Switzerland," Austria replies. "Stop straddling the fence!"

_"First Prussia, now Switzerland," Austria says. "Both of them are being very bothersome to me."_

_"Mr. Austria is a bit too uptight," Switzerland says. "He needs to allow other people to make their own decisions."_

Allies Tribe

This time, it is Poland and Russia who are getting to an argument.

"Poland, you too close to America!" Russia shouts. "You getting to be too chummy with him!"

"Chummy?" Poland replies. "You are using a word England would use!"

"You should not keep secrets with America," Russia adds. "He will spill your secrets in no time!"

"I like to be close to America because he keeps me safe!" Poland responds.

"That is not a good reason!" Russia shouts.

"That is a very good reason!" Poland replies.

_"That Russia… always trying to stir up trouble in the world," Poland says. "He doesn't like my closeness with America. I think he's annoying."_

Meanwhile, Sealand hangs out with Canada.

"Do you think we have any chance at this game?" Sealand asks.

"No," Canada replies. "But I always like to pretend that I'm important."

"We invisible countries need to stay together," Sealand adds. "It's our only way of survival."

_"My goal is to prove that I am somebody – that I am a real country," Sealand says. "Hopefully my performance in this game will give me a chance at proving that."_

Day 6

Axis Tribe

"We've got mail!" Prussia announces.

He kicks over a soccer ball to his fellow tribe members.

"A football?" Austria wonders.

"It must be for ve upcoming challenge," Germany states. "I hopes myself that ve are playing football!"

_"I certainly hope that football is the game of choice today, and not American football," Germany says. "I feel ve have a good chance at winning at football."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!" Ancient Rome announces.

The players from both tribes enter the immunity challenge area.

"Allies Tribe, getting your first look at the Axis Tribe, Italy voted out last Tribal Council," Ancient Rome states.

The Allies have little reaction to Italy's ousting.

"First things first, I will take back the Flying Mint Bunny of Immunity."

England reluctantly hands over the Flying Mint Bunny to Ancient Rome.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's challenge. I have constructed nets at each side of this playing field of sand, and you will compete in a game of football/soccer. I say 'soccer' in order to allow America to know that he cannot pick up the ball and run with it."

"Aw, man!" America complains. "I always choke at soccer!"

"The first team to score 3 goals wins immunity! Allies, you have one extra member, you have to sit someone out."

"Huh?" America replies. "It seems to me that we have one less member than the Axis."

China points to Canada and Sealand.

"They count?" America asks.

"Yes, they do," China replies.

"Fine, we'll sit out Canada."

Canada shrinks over to the sideline to watch the game.

"Set up your teams, and wait for my go!" Ancient Rome announces.

The tribes set themselves up, with Japan in goal for the Axis, and Russia in goal for the Allies.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Ancient Rome tosses the soccer ball down to the players. It is immediately controlled by Germany, who passes to Prussia. Prussia passes to Hungary, who passes to Austria. Austria, however, makes a poor decision and boots the ball right to America.

"Here I come, to be the big hero!" America shouts, as he dribbles the ball toward Japan, heading for him, 1-on-1.

"America – think 2011 Women's World Cup," Japan whispers.

The thought crosses America's mind as he goes to kick the ball. His kick attempt ends up sailing far over the crossbar of the goal.

"It is Axis' ball!" Ancient Rome yells.

Japan goes to gather the ball, and he kicks it in to Liechtenstein, who immediately passes to Switzerland. Switzerland gets confused and loses the ball to England. England then goes down toward Japan, 1-on-1. He makes a few juke moves, then fires the ball past Japan and into the net!

"Goal for the Allies! It is 1-nil!"

The ball is thrown out to the center of the field, where Germany takes it and passes it to Prussia. Prussia this time decides that he wants to try a shot on goal, so he kicks it as hard as he can. However, his shot attempt is easily saved by Russia.

"Good save, Russia," China tells him.

Russia then passes the ball to China. China boots the ball downfield, and France catches up to it just as Switzerland touches it. France then takes a shot on net, but Japan makes the save.

"Nice job, Japan," Germany says.

Japan tosses the ball over to Germany, who this time makes a whole bunch of moves, charging down the field. Poland cannot keep up with him, nor can Sealand. Germany then makes a great move in juking past China, getting closer to the goal. Seeing only England between himself and Russia, he then deftly passes the ball back to Prussia, who takes a shot on net. Prussia's shot flies past Russia's outstretched arms and into the net!

"I am awesome!" Prussia exclaims.

"1-1! We're tied up in this one!" Ancient Rome yells.

America takes the ball at midfield and passes it to China. China then kicks the ball over to England. England charges downfield, hoping to get another goal. However, as he gets close to the net, Liechtenstein rushes in and knocks the ball away, allowing Japan to scoop up the ball.

"Very nice, Liechtenstein," Switzerland calls to her.

Japan tosses the ball out to Hungary, who passes to Prussia. Prussia charges toward America, then jukes him out before passing to Germany. Germany takes a shot on net, and Russia cannot stop it!

"2-1, in favor of the Axis tribe!" Ancient Rome announces. "One more goal, and they win immunity!"

America again takes the ball at midfield and kicks it over to China. China passes to Poland, who passes to Sealand. Sealand kicks the ball downfield quite a ways, where France ends up with it. France ends up maneuvering past Switzerland and Liechtenstein in order to get the ball to England. England then shoots and scores!

"We're all tied up here at 2-2!" Ancient Rome shouts. "It is golden goal time! The next goal wins!"

Germany takes the ball at midfield and kicks it to Prussia. Prussia charges past Poland and kicks it back to Germany. Germany takes a shot on goal, but it is saved by Russia.

"Good job, Russia, keep us alive," China says.

Russia kicks the ball downfield, but before it gets to its intended target of France, it is intercepted by Austria. Austria kicks it to Hungary, who passes to Prussia. Prussia then charges toward the goal, with only Sealand between himself and Japan. But instead of continuing to charge at the net, he passes the ball back to Germany. Germany then makes it past Poland, getting his big opportunity. He takes a shot on goal, which flies toward Russia.

"Goal!" Ancient Rome shouts, as Russia just misses making the save. "Axis wins immunity!"

The Axis tribe members gather together and begin to celebrate, while the Allies look on in shame.

"Congratulations, Axis, this is for you," Ancient Rome states.

He tosses the Flying Mint Bunny to Germany.

"You are safe from tonight's vote, you can head back to camp."

The Axis tribe begins walking back toward their camp area.

"As for you, Allies, you're going to have to vote out someone from the game – you've got tonight to figure out who that's going to be."

_"So disappointing to lose," Russia says. "Hopefully I am not blamed for the loss."_

Allies Tribe

"It's your fault, Russia!"

Russia looks astounded as America points his index finger at him.

"You allowed those three goals, you've got to go!"

"Now wait just a minute!" Russia shouts. "I thought we were in an alliance together!"

"Who cares about alliances, you deserve the blame!"

_"Russia failed epically at today's challenge, and that's why he's got to go," America says. "It's as simple as that."_

Russia then talks privately with China.

"It's no fair," Russia states. "Someone had to be goalie – someone had to allow those goals. Poland should go – he was horrible on defense."

"It's okay," a sympathetic China replies. "We're going to vote with our alliance and take out whoever we want – even Poland."

"But America is part of our alliance – along with England and France! And America wants me out!"

"I'll go settle America down."

China goes over to talk to America.

"America, you owe me a lot, don't you?"

"It depends on how you look at it."

"That's the postmodern way of answering. The realistic way of answering is 'yes.'"

"What do you want, China?"

"All I'm asking is that you vote with our alliance, America, and Russia and I feel that we should vote out Poland for his poor defense."

"I'm not so sure, China. I'll have to think about it."

_"China wants me to vote out Poland just because Russia wants him out," America says. "But Russia is just as much to blame as Poland is."_

Later in the day, Poland and Canada talk to America.

"Who are you voting out, America?" Poland asks, straight up.

"Why, Russia, of course!" America replies.

"You sure you aren't taking out Poland?" Canada questions.

"I'm positive!" America answers.

"You better be, because if not, you're going to look bad, America," Canada states.

"Is invisible Canada threatening me?" America asks. "Come on, let's be pals!"

_"There's never an honest word with America," Canada says. "He lies so much, just like his presidents, in particular his current one. I don't know whether to trust him or not."_

_"America scares me," Poland says. "Is he really going to vote out Russia, or is he going to turn on me?"_

Tribal Council

(Allies)

The eight nations walk into the Tribal Council area, where they see Ancient Rome sitting near a fire. They take their seats across from him.

"Welcome to your first Tribal Council," Ancient Rome states. "Each of you has your flag on its flagpole over there. Once you are voted out, your flag will be taken down, and you will be asked to leave the game."

The countries silently nod to Ancient Rome's order.

"Now, let's talk about how life has been on these first six days out here. Having difficulty, France?"

"Not at all," France replies. "In fact, I'd say it has been rather fun out here, for the most part."

"The only problem I have is living with this guy," England states, pointing to France.

"Funny, that's the same thing I was about to say, about you!" France exclaims.

"So there is some animosity around here?" Ancient Rome asks.

"Yes," Poland answers. "For example, Russia does not like me very much. But the feeling is mutual. So I guess that makes us even."

"How about alliances?" Ancient Rome questions. "Have any of those formed?"

"They have," China states. "But I wish not to talk about them, for fear of our secrets being revealed."

"You think that it's difficult to keep secrets out here?" Ancient Rome wonders.

"It can be, especially when you have a loudmouth like America around," Canada answers.

"Hey! I'm not a loudmouth!" America shouts. "I know when to keep my mouth shut! I don't make a big commotion! I don't make too much noise! I know exactly what I'm doing!"

The other nations chuckle at America's remarks.

"Well, you've got a very interesting tribe," Ancient Rome states. "Unfortunately for you, one of your members is about to be voted out, as it is time to vote. America, you're up first."

The theme "Marukaite Chikyuu" plays as the players go to vote.

America goes to vote.

Canada goes to vote.

China goes to vote.

England goes to vote.

France goes to vote.

Poland goes to vote.

_"I'm voting for you, Russia, because you stunk it up as goalie today," Poland says._

Russia goes to vote.

_"I don't like you very much, Poland, so I am voting you out," Russia says._

Sealand goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Ancient Rome announces.

Ancient Rome gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the country voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," Ancient Rome explains. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Russia."

Russia looks a bit annoyed at seeing his name.

"Poland."

Poland crosses his arms when he sees his name.

"Poland."

Poland looks a little bit more upset when he sees his name again.

"Russia. We're tied, two votes Poland, two votes Russia."

Ancient Rome takes out the next vote.

"Poland."

Poland looks around, very upset.

"Poland."

Ancient Rome pulls out the next vote, opening it very slowly.

"Second country voted out of Survivor: Axis vs. Allies – Poland," Ancient Rome announces. "That's five, that's enough. You need to bring me your flag."

Poland sadly gets up and grabs his flagpole, carrying it over to Ancient Rome.

"Poland, the tribe has spoken," Ancient Rome says, taking down Poland's flag and handing it to him. "It's time for you to go."

Poland grabs his flag, waves good-bye to his tribe, then leaves the Tribal Council area.

"Poland didn't make it, but the rest of you did," Ancient Rome states. "You can head back to camp."

The seven remaining Allies tribe members return to their camp.

_"I think Russia should have been to blame for the goals he allowed, but with all those faucets of his, who knows what he pulled?" Poland says. "I'm disappointed to have been voted out so early, but I guess that's how it goes."_

Who voted for whom:

America – Poland

Canada – Russia

China – Poland

England – Poland

France – Poland

Poland – Russia

Russia – Poland

Sealand – Poland

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Russia knows who voted for him, and he won't let it go:**

_ "I know it was you who voted for me," Russia states. "Isn't that right?"_

_ Canada starts to shiver._

_ "Yes, it was."_

_ "It's okay, Canada. It's not like I harbor any long-term grudges or anything."_

_ He gives Canada a suspicious smile._

**Prussia makes himself "king" of the Axis tribe:**

_ "Attention, my citizens!" Prussia announces._

_ "Citizens?" Germany wonders._

_ "I declare myself to be king of the Axis Tribe!"_

**And Hungary wants more than an alliance… she wants marriage…**

_ "Oh, Mr. Austria… wouldn't it be great if we were married again?" Hungary coos._

_ "Perhaps, but I think that it was in our mutual best interests that our marriage came to a proper end," Austria replies._

_ "Oh, Mr. Austria… don't you like being with me?" Hungary continues._


	3. Who Would Ever Want to be King

**Chapter 3**

**Who Would Ever Want to be King**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Poland had a hard time getting along with anyone…**

_ "Why do you call yourself 'land'?" Poland asks. "You are very little land, you are mainly in water."_

_ "Why do you call yourself 'land'?" Sealand wonders. "Are you the land of the Po's?"_

_ "Why you little-"_

_ "Help! England! Poland's picking on me!"_

**But America wanted to get rid of Russia…**

_"Russia failed epically at today's challenge, and that's why he's got to go," America says. "It's as simple as that."_

**However, in the end America went along with the rest of his alliance to get rid of Poland, who became the first member of the Allies Tribe to be voted out of the game. Fourteen are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

Day 7

Allies Tribe

As the nations sit around the fire eating some rice, Russia feels relieved to have survived the previous vote.

"I like to apologize for my poor performance in the challenge," Russia announces. "I will make up for it from now on."

"It's okay, Russia," China says. "We forgive you."

_"Russia's just saying that in order to get everyone on his side," China says. "I do not trust him one bit, but he is in my alliance."_

Russia goes over next to Canada, who looks very nervous.

"I know it was you who voted for me," Russia states. "Isn't that right?"

Canada starts to shiver.

"Yes, it was."

"It's okay, Canada. It's not like I harbor any long-term grudges or anything."

He gives Canada a suspicious smile.

_"I shouldn't have voted for Russia," Canada says. "He pretends not to be upset, but I know he is. I'm very worried about what he might do."_

Russia then gets up and starts walking around the beach, looking for sunflowers.

_"If I could only find a sunflower, I be happy," he says._

He continues his walk along the beach, thinking about his strategy in the game.

_"I know I intimidate the other countries, but I want friends," he says. "I want to be close with China, as long as China allows me to be myself. China and me could go long way – he just must allow me to be in control."_

He pauses to think about his strategy.

_"I like China, maybe little too much," he says. "Maybe being too close to China burns me in the end. I hope not."_

Axis Tribe

In a moment of sheer cockiness, Prussia stands up in front of his fellow tribe members while they eat their rice.

"Attention, my citizens!" he announces.

"Citizens?" Germany wonders.

"I declare myself to be king of the Axis Tribe!"

Instantly the other tribe members begin to grumble. Austria and Switzerland both look particularly upset.

"What gives you the right to be king?" Switzerland asks. "How are you better than any of us?"

"You are no king!" Austria adds. "You are but another country on the map – in fact, you aren't even on the map!"

"I am so awesome – much more awesome than you two!" Prussia exclaims. "I think you will find my rule to be great!"

_"Is Prussia insane?" Austria wonders. "What is the problem with him? I'm ready to vote him out right now."_

"You will all listen to my orders!" Prussia states. "I am the king, and that is how it will go!"

"We will see…" Japan replies.

_"I do not rike this one bit," Japan says. "Prussia thinks he is king, but he is not fit to be king. I do not understand his behavior."_

Prussia then snuggles up against Hungary, with Austria in shock.

"So, Hungary, do you want to be with the king… or do you want to be with that guy?"

Hungary blushes in embarrassment.

"Mr. Prussia, I'm not sure I can accept your offer," Hungary replies.

"Why, you'd never go up against the king, would you?" Prussia exclaims.

"Leave her alone!" Austria shouts. "She can choose for herself!"

"What's the matter, Austria?" Prussia asks. "Jealous of someone wanting Hungary?"

Hungary blushes again.

"You just watch yourself, 'king'!" Austria shouts. "Do not bother Hungary!"

"Mr. Austria, Mr. Prussia – why can't you two just get along?" Hungary asks. "You are making me upset!"

Austria looks astonished at Prussia.

"Look what you've done to Hungary, Prussia!" Austria exclaims. "You've made her upset!"

"I think you're the one who made her upset, Austria!" Prussia shouts back.

"Why, you-"

_"Mr. Austria and Mr. Prussia are driving me crazy," Prussia says. "I know they both want me – but I don't want to cause a war."_

Allies Tribe

That evening, an argument begins between England and France.

"England, I don't think you should cook the rice anymore," France states. "Your cooking is deplorable!"

"France, we let you cook the rice yesterday, and it was just as awful!" England shoots back. "You have nothing to brag about yourself!"

"You watch out, England!" France shouts. "I'll vote you out!"

"You want to break up our alliance?" England replies. "If you do, it will be all your fault!"

America steps into the argument.

"Whoa, whoa, guys, let's be pals here!" he states. "Let's get along, so we can continue to have our strong alliance."

_"France is just plain crazy," England says. "He would break up our alliance over his little petty problems. I don't understand his thinking at all."_

Meanwhile, Sealand talks to Canada about their standing in the tribe.

"We're at the bottom," Sealand tells him. "We're in deep trouble – those other guys are going to vote us out."

"It's okay," Canada replies. "Let's just stay invisible and maybe no one will notice us."

"That's not the way to go!" Sealand exclaims. "We've got to make a name for ourselves – get people to recognize us! Then they'll want to keep us around!"

"I disagree," Canada responds. "If we just stay silent, no one will know we're even here, so they won't vote us out."

_"I don't like Sealand's thinking," Canada says. "I think he's just asking to get voted out. Stay invisible – that's the goal for me."_

_ "I want people to recognize me as a fellow country," Sealand says. "That's my goal – even more than winning this game."_

Day 8

Axis Tribe

Japan and Germany have a discussion about future strategy in the game.

"We have lost a great ally in Italy," Germany states. "That leaves the two of us in a very difficult position."

"I am not so sure I would call Italy great," Japan replies. "More rike hungry."

"Vatever!" Germany exclaims angrily. "Look, Japan, we are in big trouble if we do not get someone on our side! We must convince some of the others to vote with us!"

"I see your reasoning," Japan replies. "Shall we join forces with Prussia?"

"Prussia may be a good ally, but I was thinking rather Austria and Hungary."

"But why not Prussia?"

"Prussia is a bothersome guest in my house. He eats too much of the bratwurst!"

_"I am not understanding why Germany not want to team up with Prussia," Japan says. "Germany have Prussia in his house, but Germany not want to vote with Prussia? Nevertheless, we shall be concerned with the way that Austria and Hungary are voting."_

_ "I don't think Japan understands the seriousness of our situation!" Germany says. "If Austria and Hungary continue to vote together, they could take out us bigger and stronger countries just because of the strength of their alliance. Love is a dangerous thing."_

Meanwhile, Prussia talks with Switzerland and Liechtenstein.

"You accept my rule as king, don't you?"

"Absolutely not!" Switzerland exclaims.

"But why not, big brother?" Liechtenstein wonders. "You are all about peace, aren't you?"

"I am about peace, but not at the sake of having a king ruling over us!" Switzerland states.

"Big brother, just let Prussia be king," Liechtenstein replies.

"Fine!" Switzerland exclaims. "But if you screw up, 'king,' you get all the blame!"

"Thank you, Switzerland!" Prussia replies. "Just call me King of Prussia!"

_"Oh, that Prussia!" Switzerland says. "I do not understand his thinking. But I will remain neutral on Prussia's position as king – I neither support him nor oppose him."_

_"Big brother needs to relax," Liechtenstein says. "Prussia is a nice country, I'm sure he will help us out throughout this game."_

_ "I'm starting to get support as king!" Prussia says. "This is going better than I thought!"_

Allies Tribe

China wonders what to do about his alliance with Russia.

_"I do not trust Russia at all," he says, "but I also think Russia is very strong and gives me a very good chance at helping me along in this game. I am not sure what I should do about him – should I turn on him later in this game when I have the chance?"_

Meanwhile, Russia continues to worry about his own situation.

_"I wish my dear friends Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia were here," he says. "I know I treat them so well and with so much respect, and that the reason they fear me is because they know what a kind country I am to them. They would really help me out."_

He pauses and sighs.

_"But I do not have them here, so I count on China," he says. "If China can help me, then maybe I have a chance."_

America, in the meantime, chats with Canada.

"How have things been in ice hockey lately?" he asks.

"Just fine, thank you," Canada replies.

"I'm not so sure that's the truth, Canada," America continues. "When was the last time you won the Stanley Cup?"

"America, I don't like to hear about that…"

"I seem to recall my teams beating yours over and over during the last 15 years or so… and I seemed to have taken some of your teams as well…"

"That hurts, America, you know, that really hurts!"

"Oh fine, then I'll give you one of my pitiful hockey teams to make you feel better – they can move to your city of Winnipeg."

"Oh thank you so much, America! Now just give me back my Quebec franchise, and everything will be cool."

"We'll see about that."

Allies Tribe

That night, Austria and Hungary lie down to sleep next to each other. Hungary snuggles up against Austria.

"Oh, Mr. Austria… wouldn't it be great if we were married again?" Hungary coos.

"Perhaps, but I think that it was in our mutual best interests that our marriage came to a proper end," Austria replies.

"Oh, Mr. Austria… don't you like being with me?" Hungary continues.

"I like being with you!" a voice chirps in.

"Mr. Prussia…" Hungary sighs. "Would you please leave Mr. Austria and myself alone?"

"Why?" Prussia asks. "Don't you want to be with the king?"

_"Mr. Prussia can be so annoying sometimes," Hungary says. "It's not that I don't like him – I do – but his obsession with his own ego can be quite aggravating."_

_"I don't know why Hungary would like Austria over myself," Prussia says. "Am I not more awesome than him?"_

Day 9

Axis Tribe

Having awakened before anyone else, Germany and Italy spend some time talking to Austria that morning.

"Mr. Austria!" Germany comments. "Ve need you to help us!"

"Well," Austria responds, fixing his jacket with pride, "what do you need my help with?"

"You need to vote against Prussia," Japan states.

"There is nothing I would be happier doing than that!" Austria exclaims.

"Prussia may be my brother, but if he claims himself king over even me, I cannot stand under his rule!" Germany states. "And without your vote, we cannot get him out of this game!"

"If you do not help us, it will be one of us who will be eriminated," Japan adds.

"I'll have to check with Hungary," Austria replies.

"You'll have to check with Hungary?" Germany wonders. "But I thought you two vere no longer married! You don't have to check with her over everything!"

Austria blushes. "Hungary and I are very close – I want to make sure it's okay with her."

"But Miss Hungary is too close with Mr. Prussia!" Japan exclaims. "She may not want to vote him out!"

_"Miss Hungary has connections with Mr. Prussia," Japan says. "If Mr. Austria goes with Miss Hungary, he may support Mr. Prussia, and then it will be either Germany or myself who is voted out."_

Allies Tribe

"It appears that we have some mail," England states.

"All right!" America shouts. "A baseball and a baseball bat! It looks like we're going to play some baseball!"

"Baseball?" France questions. "What an undignified sport! I'm glad we kicked that out of the Olympics, in favor of more athletic sports, such as riding horses!"

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!" Ancient Rome shouts.

The two tribes of seven members each walk onto the beach where Ancient Rome hovers above.

"Axis, getting your first look at the Allies Tribe, Poland voted out last Tribal Council," Ancient Rome says.

The Axis give no response to this.

"First things first, I'll take back the Flying Mint Bunny of Immunity," Ancient Rome states.

Germany tosses Flying Mint Bunny to Ancient Rome.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's immunity challenge. You will be competing in a game of baseball, although with only seven members per team instead of the customary nine. Also, the game will be only one inning long. I'll toss this coin to see which team gets to bat last."

He flips an old Roman gold coin.

"It landed on Caesar, which means that the Axis tribe will bat last. I'll let you set up your teams, and then we'll get started."

"Wait a minute!" Germany shouts.

"Yes?" Ancient Rome asks.

"How do you play baseball?"

Japan quickly pulls Germany aside, and he explains to his entire tribe how to play baseball. America does the same for his tribe. Then the Axis tribe takes the field, while America steps up to bat.

"For the Axis tribe," Ancient Rome announces, "it will be Japan pitching, Germany catching, Hungary, Liechtenstein and Switzerland in the infield, and Austria and Prussia in the outfield! America is up to bat first."

Japan throws a pitch to America, who swings at it. The ball goes flying off America's bat, way out to the outfield. Prussia dives for the ball, but misses. America begins running the bases.

"Pick up that ball, Prussia!" Switzerland yells.

Prussia finally is able to pick up the ball once America is at third base. He then throws it toward Hungary at third base, but as soon as America sees this, he begins running for home.

"America's going to score!" Ancient Rome shouts.

Hungary desperately throws the ball home, but it is too late. America has scored the game's first run!

"That's one run for the Allies Tribe!" Ancient Rome announces.

"And that's your fault, Prussia," Japan states.

Canada steps up to bat and swings at Japan's first pitch. He also hits it to the outfield toward Prussia, who attempts to catch it, but fails again.

"Prussia!" Austria screams.

Prussia throws the ball to Liechtenstein at second base, but it is too late, as Canada has arrived safely at second for a double.

"Next up to bat, China!" Ancient Rome announces.

China swings and misses at Japan's first pitch, but on the second pitch, he hits it into the outfield. This time, Austria and Prussia run into each other trying to catch the ball, and the ball drops in safely.

"Get out of my way, Prussia!" Austria yells.

"I think you are in the way, Austria," Prussia replies.

As the two argue, Canada comes home to score, and China runs around second, going for third. Prussia throws the ball to Hungary, but it is too late, as China is safe at third.

"That's two runs for the Allies!" Ancient Rome announces.

Fortunately for the Axis Tribe, next up to bat comes a player who is absolutely clueless about the game of baseball: England. England thinks the game is cricket, so once he hits the ball, he runs to first base, but then runs back home.

"No, you're going the wrong way, England!" America shouts.

China comes home to score at the same time England also reaches home plate. Switzerland picks up the ball and runs toward England, tagging him with the ball.

"You're out, England!" Ancient Rome yells. "But it's now 3-0 in favor of the Allies!"

England walks away in total confusion, while France comes up to bat.

"You stink, England!" France yells.

"Let's see you do better," England responds.

France then swings and misses at three straight pitches.

"Strikeout!" Ancient Rome shouts. "That makes it two outs for the Allies!"

Sealand then is next up to bat, and he too strikes out for the Allies.

"Three outs! The Axis now get to bat!"

The Axis Tribe leaves the field, while the Allies take their spots on the field.

"It's America pitching, Canada catching, Sealand, France and England in the infield, and Russia and China in the outfield!" Ancient Rome announces. "Japan will bat first!"

Japan is very patient, and he waits for America to throw four balls, allowing him to walk to first base.

"Japan is now at first base! Up next, Prussia!"

Prussia steps up to bat, swinging at the first pitch. However, his attempt is easily caught by Russia.

"That's one out!" Ancient Rome announces.

Austria then steps up to bat. He swings and misses at three straight pitches.

"Two outs!" Ancient Rome shouts. "One more out, and the Allies win!"

Germany steps up to bat. He hits the ball as hard as he can, but it goes flying right to China, who catches it for the final out.

"That's it!" Ancient Rome announces. "Allies win immunity!"

The Allies gather together and begin celebrating, while the Axis tribe members walk away in frustration.

"Congratulations, Allies, this is for you," Ancient Rome states.

He tosses the Flying Mint Bunny to England, who squeezes it tightly.

"As for you, Axis, I'll be seeing you tonight, where one of your members will be voted out. You have the night to figure out who that's going to be."

_"There is no doubt that Mr. Prussia deserves to be voted out," Japan says. "He was terribre in today's game."_

Axis Tribe

Back at camp, everyone begins picking on Prussia.

"Look what you did, you little jerk!" Switzerland yells.

"It is all your fault," Japan states.

"Well, Mr. King?" Austria asks. "Where's your royal leadership now?"

Prussia for once is silent, feeling totally ashamed of himself.

_"I made such a mistake by making myself king," Prussia says. "Who would ever want to be king? It's the king who gets blamed for everything. Now I'm going to be voted out."_

Germany and Japan confer with Austria.

"You are voting out Prussia, are you not?" Germany asks.

"Of course!" Austria replies.

"There will be no going back if Hungary says otherwise, right?" Japan says.

"There is absolutely no need to worry," Austria responds.

_"I do not know whether to trust Mr. Austria," Japan says. "He seems a little too attached to Hungary, but it is true that he does not like Mr. Prussia."_

Right before the countries are about to leave for Tribal Council, Prussia makes a last-second plea with Hungary and Liechtenstein.

"Please, I can be a better king," he pleads. "I know I can make up for what I did. Vote out Japan instead of myself."

Hungary and Liechtenstein both take pity on Prussia, and they go to Austria and Switzerland respectively, asking for their help.

"Please, Mr. Austria, don't vote out Mr. Prussia," Hungary tells him.

"Who then would we vote out?" Austria wonders.

"Maybe Mr. Japan," Hungary says.

_"I am not so sure about this," Austria says. "This is my big chance to take out big bully Prussia. But if Hungary begs me to, I don't know if I can resist her."_

"Big brother, would you please not vote out Mr. Prussia," Liechtenstein pleads. "Vote out Mr. Japan instead."

"We'll see about that!" Switzerland exclaims. "I'm not so sure Prussia deserves another day out here!"

_"I'm trying to help Mr. Prussia, but I am afraid it is no good," Liechtenstein says. "Even my big brother is against him."_

Tribal Council

(Axis)

The seven Axis tribe members enter the Tribal Council area and sit down across from Ancient Rome.

"Welcome to your second Tribal Council," Ancient Rome says. "The baseball game for immunity did not go well at all today. Who do you feel is to blame, Japan?"

"It is all the faurt of Mr. Prussia," Japan replies. "Mr. Prussia was utterry horribre in today's game."

"Prussia, what do you have to say to that?" Ancient Rome asks.

"I must apologize," Prussia states.

"It is too late!" Germany shouts. "You made yourself king, now you must pay as a king would! Off with your head!"

"But Germany, all kings make mistakes," Prussia replies. "I'm sure every piece of bratwurst you have ever made has not been perfect! And Japan, you've surely made a few bad pieces of Pocky in your lifetime!"

"That may be true, but you blew that entire baseball game for us!" Germany exclaims.

"But I don't know how to play baseball!" Prussia pleads.

"Do not make excuses," Japan states. "You had your chance, and you blew it. Now you must pay the price."

"This seems very interesting," Ancient Rome says. "Hungary, is there any reason to believe that Prussia will not go home tonight, considering his failures in today's challenge?"

"Mr. Prussia is not that bad of a country," Hungary responds. "I think everyone is being a little too hard on him."

"Mr. Prussia can be a nice guy," Liechtenstein adds. "I think he deserves a second chance."

"Will Prussia get a second chance?" Ancient Rome wonders. "We are about to find out, as it is time to vote, and Austria, you're up first."

The theme "Marukaite Chikyuu" plays as the players go to vote.

Austria goes to vote.

Germany goes to vote.

Hungary goes to vote.

Japan goes to vote.

_"Mr. Prussia, I am afraid that tonight is your final night in the game," Japan states._

Liechtenstein goes to vote.

Prussia goes to vote.

_"Japan, my only hope is to vote for you," Prussia says._

Switzerland goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Ancient Rome announces.

Ancient Rome gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the country voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," Ancient Rome states. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Prussia."

Prussia looks a bit upset.

"Prussia."

Prussia crosses his arms with anxiety.

"Japan. Two votes Prussia, one vote Japan."

Japan gives no reaction.

"Prussia. That's three votes Prussia, one vote Japan."

Prussia looks extremely nervous at this point.

"Japan."

Japan looks a bit surprised to see his name.

"Japan. We're tied. Three votes Prussia, three votes Japan, one vote left."

Ancient Rome pulls out the final vote and opens it up slowly.

"Germany."

"Huh?" Germany wonders.

"We have a tie, 3 votes Japan, 3 votes Prussia," Ancient Rome announces. "We will revote, and you will vote for either Japan or Prussia, except that Japan and Prussia will not vote. First, each of you must give a reason why you should not be voted out. Japan?"

"I am a very hard worker," Japan states. "I should remain in this game over Prussia."

"And Prussia?" Ancient Rome asks.

"I'm awesome!" Prussia exclaims. "Isn't that reason enough?"

"Okay, it is time to revote. Austria, you're up first."

The theme "Marukaite Chikyuu" begins to play as the players vote.

Austria goes to vote.

Germany goes to vote.

Hungary goes to vote.

Liechtenstein goes to vote.

Switzerland goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Ancient Rome says.

Ancient Rome gathers the votes again.

"Again, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the country voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," Ancient Rome states. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Prussia."

He takes out the second vote.

"Japan."

Japan and Prussia both look nervous.

"Prussia. Two votes Prussia, one vote Japan, two votes left."

Prussia looks extremely nervous as Ancient Rome pulls out the next vote.

"Japan. We're tied, two votes Prussia, two votes Japan, one vote left."

Ancient Rome opens up the final vote extremely slowly.

"Third country voted out of Survivor: Axis vs. Allies…"

Ancient Rome fully opens the vote.

"Japan."

Japan looks on in shock, while a big smile forms on Prussia's face.

"That's three, that's enough," Ancient Rome states. "You need to bring me your flag."

Japan sadly goes over and grabs his flagpole, bringing it over to Ancient Rome.

"Japan, the tribe has spoken," Ancient Rome says, pulling down Japan's flag and handing it to him. "It's time for you to go."

Japan sadly walks away from the Tribal Council area.

"Long live the king?" Ancient Rome wonders. "In any case, the king survived this vote. You can head back to camp."

_"I cannot berieve that I was voted out," Japan says. "Prussia should have been voted out, but for some reason, the other countries chose to keep him around over me. I just don't understand it."_

Who voted for whom:

Austria – Prussia, Prussia

Germany – Prussia, Prussia

Hungary – Japan, Japan

Japan – Prussia

Liechtenstein – Japan, Japan

Prussia – Japan

Switzerland – Germany, Japan

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Prussia picks on Austria, as usual:**

_ Prussia begins picking on Austria again, angering the musician even more._

_ "So, Austria, looks like Hungary was on my side and not yours," he taunts. "Maybe Hungary loves me – and not you."_

_ Austria's face turns bright red, with a mixture of embarrassment and anger._

_ "You know, maybe she doesn't really care for music, does she?"_

**Liechtenstein and Switzerland have second thoughts about their decision to vote out Japan:**

_ Liechtenstein and Switzerland rest together in their shelter, all alone from the other players._

_ "Big brother, was it a good idea for us to vote out Japan?"_

_ "I am not quite sure yet. We had a choice between him and Prussia. I tried to stay neutral, but ultimately I chose to take out Japan. I hope that doesn't come back to haunt us."_

**And utter turmoil develops at the Allies Tribe:**

_ "I thought we were going to vote off Sealand!" America shouts._

_ "No, we were going to vote out Canada!" England yells._

_ "No, not Canada!" France shouts. "Either Russia or Sealand!"_

_ "Not me!" Russia exclaims. "Vote out Sealand or Canada!"_

_ "You're ridiculous, France!" England shouts. "Canada, or Russia, or even yourself, France!"_


	4. Long Live the King

**Chapter 4**

**Long Live the King**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Prussia made himself "king" of the Axis tribe…**

_ "Attention, my citizens!" Prussia announces._

_ "Citizens?" Germany wonders._

_ "I declare myself to be king of the Axis Tribe!"_

**But his plan backfired when he did poorly in the immunity challenge…**

_ "Look what you did, you little jerk!" Switzerland yells._

_ "It is all your fault," Japan states._

_ "Well, Mr. King?" Austria asks. "Where's your royal leadership now?"_

**However, as always, Prussia managed to swing the girls to his side, and even neutral Switzerland voted in his favor to eliminate Japan instead. Thirteen are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

Day 10

Axis Tribe

Prussia, left begging for help the previous night, is now full of himself again after having survived the vote.

"Look who's awesome again!" he exclaims. "I'm a survivor, I'm a survivor, I didn't get voted out, I'm a survivor! Hey, Germany, where's your little pal now?"

Germany just sits there and grumbles. Austria does not look much happier. Switzerland begins to regret his move.

_"I originally voted for Germany because I wanted to be neutral," Switzerland says. "Plus he voted for me – it's only fair to get back at him that way. Then there was a revote, and it came down to my vote. I thought Prussia would be more useful to me in the future, rather than Japan. I hope I'm right."_

_"Long live the 'king,'" Austria grumbles. "Even though Hungary begged me, I still voted for Prussia, and I finally had a chance at revenge on him. Instead, he survives, and now I'm forced to put up with him even longer."_

Prussia begins picking on Austria again, angering the musician even more.

"So, Austria, looks like Hungary was on my side and not yours," he taunts. "Maybe Hungary loves me – and not you."

Austria's face turns bright red, with a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"You know, maybe she doesn't really care for music, does she?"

This is the last straw for Austria.

"She does care for music!" Austria yells. "And my music is the best! I do not wish to hear anything more from you, you off-the-map wannabe country!"

"Looks like someone's a little bit jealous," Prussia continues.

_"Poor Austria," Prussia says. "I guess it's not his fault he's not as awesome as me. Even Hungary loves me more than him. I guess he's going to spend the rest of his life playing a sad song on his violin."_

Hungary stays out of the argument, not knowing what to say to either of the two squabbling countries.

_"My vote was not against Mr. Austria, but in order to save Mr. Prussia," Hungary says. "I just wanted him to stay along a little longer. I hope Mr. Austria can understand."_

Germany, meanwhile, begins to realize his fate.

_"I am all alone now," he states. "My friends have left me – they have been voted out. I am the only one of the true Axis Powers to remain. Now I am sure to be the next one voted out. I'm as hopeless as Paul the Octopus."_

Allies Tribe

"Another win, isn't it so sweet?" America asks his tribemates.

His tribe gives him a mixed response, making America state his case even louder.

"I won us that last challenge singlehandedly!" he exclaims. "Everyone on this tribe should be thankful for my existence!"

"Excuse me, America, but others of us did some of the hard work in that challenge," China replies. "You aren't the only superpower, just so you know."

"You keep up your behavior, America, and I'll never let you host the Olympics again!" France shouts. "I'll give the Olympics to Brazil before I'll give them to you!"

"Brazil?" America wonders. "I've never met him. Does he actually exist?"

"Enough of that," England states. "It is time that we all come together as a tribe. There is a very good reason for this. In Survivor, a merge often comes when there are only ten players remaining. If we can win two of the next three challenges, we can go into such a merge with the advantage in numbers, and thus the ability to Pagong our opponents…"

As England rants on an on, everyone else in the tribe falls asleep.

_"I know all about this game," England says. "I hope my fellow tribe members take advantage of my vast knowledge and my extreme strategical skills. If they follow my lead the whole way through this game, they should have no problems. However, if they follow America's lead instead, there will be problems galore, not the least of which being America's great arrogance."_

Axis Tribe

That evening, Austria tries to realign himself with Hungary.

"We voted in opposing alliances in the previous vote, but we should vote together from now on," Austria tells her.

"I agree, Mr. Austria," Hungary replies.

"So let's vote together and take out Prussia in the next vote," Austria suggests.

"But Mr. Austria, I like Mr. Prussia!" Hungary protests.

"Oh, so you do like him?" Austria responds. "Do you like him as much as me?"

"No, I don't like him as much as you," Hungary says. "But I want him to stay around."

"Don't you understand? Prussia is a real threat in this game. He's really dangerous. If you want to win, you've got to take him out now."

"I'll have to think about it, Mr. Austria."

_"Mr. Austria really wants me to take out Mr. Prussia, but I can't do that," Hungary says. "I'd really like Mr. Prussia to stay around as long as possible. I don't know how to please both of them."_

Day 11

Allies Tribe

England and France get into an argument over who they want to vote out next.

"We should definitely vote out Sealand next," France states. "He is useless to our tribe."

"Absolutely not!" England protests. "The one we should vote out next is Canada!"

"You say that just because you're pals with Sealand," France retorts.

"You say that just because you're pals with France!" England shoots back. "You both talk French, that's why you want him to stay around!"

"Well, we're going to do it my way, and that means, Sealand goes next!"

"No, Canada!"

_"England wants to vote out Canada, but I think Canada still has some use to us," France says. "Sealand, however, is completely useless, and he isn't even a real country. He should be the next to go."_

Meanwhile, Sealand and Canada watch sadly as they notice that they are both in poor position.

"We are going to be the next two voted out," Sealand tells Canada. "We are helpless."

"This is no fun," Canada adds. "If I'm going to be invisible, at least I hope people will not vote me out."

_"Canada and I are in an inevitable position," Sealand says. "We are the next on the chopping block, and it's only a matter of time until we are voted out."_

_ "I don't know what to do," Canada says. "I'd like myself and Sealand both to stay around, but instead, we're both going to be gone soon."_

Axis Tribe

Austria and Prussia continue their infighting.

"You know, you don't deserve to be around here anymore!" Austria exclaims. "You claim to be 'king,' then you completely flop in the challenge? You ought to lose your head for that!"

"I think you're just jealous because I'm so awesome!" Prussia replies.

"You were the exact opposite of awesome in that challenge," Austria states. "You are the epitome of narcissistic arrogance wrapped up in an overly-confident ball of cockiness."

"Maybe you're just jealous of me, that's all!" Prussia exclaims.

_"That Prussia… there is nothing I can do to get his ego to shrink," Austria says. "He is so arrogant and he does nothing to prove it. The only thing he deserves is his name written down on those pieces of paper and sent home."_

Liechtenstein and Switzerland rest together in their shelter, all alone from the other players.

"Big brother, was it a good idea for us to vote out Japan?"

"I am not quite sure yet. We had a choice between him and Prussia. I tried to stay neutral, but ultimately I chose to take out Japan. I hope that doesn't come back to haunt us."

"Should we continue to vote with Miss Hungary and Mr. Prussia?"

"Whatever is necessary to keep ourselves in the clear."

"But what if Mr. Austria gets mad at Mr. Prussia?"

"He _is_ mad at Prussia. And I'm not overly fond of Austria myself – I'll vote him out if I have to."

_"Big brother is lying when he says he does not like Mr. Austria," Liechtenstein says. "He cares very much for Mr. Austria. He just wants to remain neutral so badly that it may end up hurting both himself and me."_

_"I don't know what to do about this fight between Austria and Prussia," Switzerland says. "If those two could just get along, things would be so much better."_

Allies Tribe

China talks to Russia about strategy that night, while the others are sleeping.

"It is in our best interests to remain allied with America as long as possible," China tells Russia.

"Why?" Russia asks. "What is so great about America?"

"America will be the one who gets the blame," China replies. "If there is a problem, he will step right into it before anybody else, and then whether he is right or wrong, he will get the blame. That happened a lot in the past decade; America was often right but everyone said he was wrong."

"Not so anymore," Russia states. "The past three years, America has been spiraling out of control, going downhill. He has not done a single thing right lately!"

"That is true, but I benefit greatly from his recent incompetence," China responds.

_"I enjoy watching America act so stupid lately," China says. "I remember how he used to play tough back in the last decade, and he was actually someone to fear. If that America rises up, then the rest of the world will be on alert that America means business. But recent America is a joke – and I am the one who gains great profit from his behavior."_

_ "I'm not sure what China wants," Russia says. "Does he want me to stay with America even if America turns on the both of us? I would rather go down fighting than allow America to decide our fates. We need to be very careful the rest of the way."_

Day 12

Axis Tribe

"We've got mail!" Prussia exclaims.

"Vat is it?" Germany wonders.

"It's a handball," Austria states. "Apparently we will be playing team handball."

_"Good, a European sport," Germany says. "We should be at a great advantage this time, because it's a sport foreign to America."_

Allies Tribe

"Hey, guys, what kind of ball is this?" America asks, holding out the handball his team received in the mail.

"That's a handball," France states. "It's for playing the fine sport of handball, which is in the Olympics."

"Why is handball in the Olympics and baseball isn't?" America questions. "A sport doesn't matter unless I play it!"

"Many of _us_ play it," England responds. "And we Europeans are the only ones that matter when it comes to the Olympics."

"I guess I'll just have to go to the Olympics and win the most medals again!" America shouts.

China sighs.

_"Does America not remember that it was I who won the most gold medals at the last Olympics?" China wonders. "Or does he have a selective memory?"_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes walk into the immunity challenge area, joined by Ancient Rome.

"Allies, getting your first look at the new Axis Tribe, Japan voted out last Tribal Council."

"Japan?" America gapes in amazement.

"First things first, I'll take back the Flying Mint Bunny of immunity."

England tosses the Flying Mint Bunny to Ancient Rome.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, your tribes will compete in a game of team handball. The first team to score three goals in their opponents' net wins immunity. Very simple. Allies, you must sit one member out."

"We'll sit Canada out," America states.

"Okay, Canada, take your spot on the bench, the rest of you, I'll give you a moment to strategize."

The players huddle together, and each tribe comes up with a formation.

"In goal for the Allies, it's Russia! In goal for the Axis, it's Switzerland! Survivors ready? Go!"

Ancient Rome tosses the ball down, and America immediately grabs it. However, he does not know how to play the sport, so he starts running with the ball toward the Axis goal.

"That is illegal!" Ancient Rome shouts. "The ball goes over to the Axis!"

Prussia takes the ball off America, and he tosses it over to Hungary. Hungary looks around, then passes to Austria. Austria sees Germany in a good position to shoot, so he passes it to Germany. Germany jumps toward the goal, and right before he hits the ground, he throws it toward the net. Russia misses an attempt at a save, and Germany scores!

"It is now 1-0 in favor of the Axis!" Ancient Rome shouts.

This time France takes the ball for the Allies. He passes the ball to England, who passes over to China. China passes it back to England. England pauses for a moment, then passes the ball over to France. France takes a shot, but Switzerland makes the save.

"Good save, big brother!" Liechtenstein exclaims.

Switzerland passes the ball to Liechtenstein, who passes it to Hungary. Hungary finds Austria again, and Austria looks for Germany. Austria is able to pass the ball past a defending France to Germany, and Germany shoots and scores again!

"2-0 Axis! One more goal wins it!" Ancient Rome yells.

France takes the ball for the Allies, passing it over to England. England looks to take a shot, but instead he passes it back to France. France then takes a shot at the goal, and with a lucky bounce, it goes past Switzerland and into the net!

"Goal for the Allies!" Ancient Rome shouts. "2-1 Axis now!"

Germany takes the ball, passing it to Prussia. Prussia looks to take a shot, but only fakes the shot before passing to Hungary. Hungary immediately passes back to Prussia, as England is drawn off defending Prussia by the pass. Prussia then shoots the ball, but Russia blocks it from going into the net.

"Good save, Russia," China states.

Russia tosses the ball long down the field toward France, and France finds himself in a great position. He fires the ball toward the net, and Switzerland again misses it, giving the Allies their second goal!

"2-2! Ancient Rome yells. "The next goal for either tribe wins the match!"

Prussia takes the ball, passing to Austria. Austria passes over to Hungary, who passes to Germany. Germany shoots, looking to end the match, but Russia again makes the save for the Allies.

"Throw it long!" France yells.

Russia then throws the ball as hard as he can, trying to get it to France. However, Prussia tips the ball in mid-air, and Austria intercepts it. Austria passes the ball over to Germany, who then passes to Prussia. Prussia then takes a shot at the goal.

"It's in!" Ancient Rome shouts. "And with that, Axis wins immunity!"

The Axis tribe immediately gathers together in celebration. The Allies look on with disbelief. Sealand in particular is upset, never having being passed the ball once.

"Congratulations, Axis, this is for you," Ancient Rome states.

Ancient Rome tosses the Flying Mint Bunny over to Liechtenstein, who squeezes it tightly.

"You are safe from tonight's vote. As for the Allies, I'll be seeing you for the second time, at tonight's Tribal Council."

The tribes begin to head back toward their camps.

_"Russia failed us again in goal," Sealand says. "He ought to be voted out this time."_

Allies Tribe

Immediately after the tribe gets back to camp, an argument begins over Russia's performance in goal.

"You fool!" France yells. "You again failed us in goal!"

"It was your choice to put me in goal, wasn't it?" Russia retorts.

"We trusted you!" France exclaims. "You were miserable again!"

"How about you?" England jumps in. "You called for Russia to throw that ball long to you, and it got intercepted. If you aren't so selfish, maybe we win that game!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" France yells. "If Russia doesn't throw the ball to me, no one else is going to score! Our only hope of scoring was me!"

"Hey guys-" America tries to say.

"Look, this is mainly Russia's fault, but also yours too, France," England complains. "Russia was terrible in goal, but you put him there, plus you called for that pass. So I think you're almost as much to blame as him."

"Hey guys-" America tries to say again.

"You are an idiot," France states. "Blaming this on anyone other than Russia is just stupid."

"But I tried my hardest!" Russia protests. "Plus, I did make a couple of saves!"

"Hey guys!" America screams, finally getting the attention of the bickering players.

"What is it, America?" England asks.

"I thought we were going to vote off Sealand!"

"No, we were going to vote out Canada!" England yells.

"No, not Canada!" France shouts. "Either Russia or Sealand!"

"Not me!" Russia exclaims. "Vote out Sealand or Canada!"

"You're ridiculous, France!" England shouts. "Canada, or Russia, or even yourself, France!"

Sealand and Canada watch the fight with amazement.

_"This might be my only hope at avoiding being voted out," Sealand says. "This is just what the doctor ordered."_

_ "I can only hold on to hope that I'm going to survive here thanks to this fight," Canada says. "Maybe I'll stay in it."_

Tribal Council

(Allies)

The seven countries walk into the Tribal Council area and take their seats across from Ancient Rome.

"Welcome to Tribal Council," Ancient Rome states. "Let's talk about today's immunity challenge. What went wrong for you guys?"

"It was all Russia's fault, again," France replies. "He gave up the three goals, he is responsible for our loss."

"I disagree completely," England remarks. "I think France is just as much to blame as Russia, if not more to blame."

"Excuse me, England, but I thought you said that Russia was more to blame!"

"I'm starting to think that you actually are the true culprit!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Ancient Rome shouts. "A real argument here. Russia, what do you have to say about this?"

"I think our alliance should go back to what we were originally going to do, which was take out Sealand or Canada," Russia responds. "But France is trying to put this all on me."

"And I'm right about this!" France exclaims.

"What do you think, Sealand?" Ancient Rome asks.

"Russia is to blame for our loss," Sealand states. "He deserves to be voted out."

"I agree," Canada comments. "Blaming innocent Sealand or myself makes no sense."

"This is no fair!" Russia shouts. "France put me in goal! If anyone's to blame, it is him!"

"No, it's your fault, Russia!" France yells.

"I think it's your fault, France!" England shouts.

"Wow, wow, this is unbelievable," Ancient Rome states. "There is a lot of infighting amongst this tribe. Someone is about to go home, as it is time to vote, and America, you're up first."

The theme "Marukaite Chikyuu" begins to play as the players go to vote.

America goes to vote.

Canada goes to vote.

China goes to vote.

England goes to vote.

France goes to vote.

Russia goes to vote.

_"Back to our original plan," Russia says._

Sealand goes to vote.

_"I think you're the one who should be voted out, Russia, not myself," Sealand says._

After Sealand comes back from voting, Ancient Rome says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Ancient Rome gathers the votes and returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the country voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," Ancient Rome states. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Russia."

Russia crosses his arms nervously.

"Russia."

Russia pulls on his scarf, feeling even more nervous.

"Russia. That's three votes Russia."

Ancient Rome pulls out the next vote.

"France. Three votes Russia, one vote France."

France stares angrily at England.

"Sealand. Three votes Russia, one vote France, one vote Sealand."

Ancient Rome takes out the next vote.

"Sealand. Three votes Russia, two votes Sealand, one vote left."

Sealand and Russia both look on nervously as Ancient Rome pulls out the final vote and opens it slowly.

"Sealand. We're tied, three votes Russia, three votes Sealand. We will revote, but first, each of you will give a reason why you should not be voted out. Russia?"

"I am a strong country, and I will not be disillusioned by a couple of bad efforts!" Russia states. "Plus, Sealand isn't even a country anyway!"

"And Sealand?"

"Vote out the big bully!" Sealand exclaims.

"Okay, we will now revote. Russia and Sealand, you will not vote. Everyohe else, you must vote for either Russia or Sealand. It is time to vote, and America, you're up first."

The theme "Marukaite Chikyuu" plays again as the players go to vote.

America goes to vote.

Canada goes to vote.

_"I'm throwing you a bone, Sealand, by voting out Russia," Canada says._

China goes to vote.

England goes to vote.

France goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ancient Rome gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Again, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the country voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," Ancient Rome states. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Sealand."

He takes out the second vote.

"Russia."

Russia pulls on his scarf nervously.

"Sealand. Two votes Sealand, one vote Russia, two votes left."

Sealand looks on quite worriedly.

"Russia. We're tied again, two votes Sealand, two votes Russia, one vote left."

As Russia and Sealand look on with great anxiety, Ancient Rome pulls out the final vote and opens It up extremely slowly.

"Fourth country voted out of Survivor: Axis vs. Allies…"

He finally opens up the vote.

"Sealand."

"Hey, at least you called me a country!" Sealand exclaims, getting up from his seat.

"Sealand, you need to bring me your flagpole."

Sealand grabs his flagpole and brings it over to Ancient Rome.

"Sealand," Ancient Rome says, pulling down Sealand's flag from the flagpole, "the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Ancient Rome hands over the flag to Sealand, and then Sealand waves goodbye to his tribe, before leaving the area.

"Only 12 days in, and this is clearly, a tribe divided," Ancient Rome comments. "You can head back to camp."

The six remaining countries head back to their camp.

_"Russia screws up in the challenge, I don't even get the ball, and yet I'm the one who gets blamed," Sealand says. "It's really not fair, but what can I do about it? Maybe someday I'll be respected as a real country."_

Who voted for whom:

America – Sealand, Sealand

Canada – Russia, Russia

China – Sealand, Sealand

England – France, Sealand

France – Russia, Russia

Russia – Sealand

Sealand – Russia

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**A book causes a fight between China and America:**

_ China notices America reading a book._

_ "What is that book about, America?" China asks inquisitively._

_ "Why, it's about me and you!" America replies._

_ "Oh, really?" China wonders. "What does it say?"_

_ "The author says it's time for me to get tough with you!"_

**England and France continue to argue:**

_ "You allowed Russia to stay, now he might vote us both out!" France argues._

_ "Russia doesn't have a chance at beating us, you're crazy!" England replies._

**And a player gets hurt during the immunity challenge:**

The country goes up for the rebound, but he trips on his way down and crashes to the ground.


	5. In the Morning I Sleep Alone

**Chapter 5**

**In the Morning I Sleep Alone**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Prussia goes back to being the big bully again…**

_ Prussia begins picking on Austria again, angering the musician even more._

_ "So, Austria, looks like Hungary was on my side and not yours," he taunts. "Maybe Hungary loves me – and not you."_

**Russia then failed again in goal:**

_ "You fool!" France yells. "You again failed us in goal!"_

**But ultimately, the Allies chose to vote out Sealand instead of Russia. Twelve are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

Day 13

Allies Tribe

Russia is utterly relieved to have survived another vote.

_"Another close call for me," Russia says. "I needed a lot of help to get through that one. I don't know how much longer I can make it."_

He goes walking along the beach by himself.

_"If I only could find some sunflowers, I would be happy," he says._

Meanwhile, England and France are in a huge fight.

"Why did you try to vote me out last night?" France yells.

"Because you deserved it!" England replies. "You were the one who put Russia in goal! Don't you deserve as much as blame as Russia himself?"

"Russia is the one who failed!" France shouts. "He is the one who thus deserves to be voted out!"

"You're getting yourself in some really hot water, France!" England screams. "Once you split apart this tribe, there will be no getting it back together again!"

Canada watches with amusement.

_"Maybe if England and France keep fighting, I'll have a chance at staying around," he says. "There's always a chance."_

Axis Tribe

Germany is feeling quite concerned about his position in the tribe, so he goes to try to help himself out.

"Switzerland," Germany says to him. "Ve can get along, can't ve?"

"I'm afraid not, after you voted for me," Switzerland replies.

"But ve could make a powerful alliance," Germany continues. "You and me, and your little sister, and-"

"Look, Germany, your goose is cooked," Switzerland states. "There is power in numbers, and right now we have the numbers."

_"That Switzerland, he's so arrogant," Germany complains. "Vhy does he think he's so great? Because of his Red Cross? Does that make him better than myself?"_

Prussia decides that he wants to cause more problems between Austria and Hungary.

"Hey Austria!" he shouts, jumping on Austria's back.

"What is it now, Prussia?" Austria asks.

"I was wondering if you would like to surrender Hungary to me!"

"Never!" Austria shouts back.

"So, you love her?"

"Prussia, let's not get into this…"

"So you don't love her!"

"That's not it either!"

Hungary looks on nervously while Austria and Prussia argue.

_"Mr. Prussia is causing too much trouble for Mr. Austria," Hungary says. "Yet I like both of them. I don't want either one to go away."_

Allies Tribe

China notices America reading a book.

"What is that book about, America?" China asks inquisitively.

"Why, it's about me and you!" America replies.

"Oh, really?" China wonders. "What does it say?"

"The author says it's time for me to get tough with you!"

"Let me see that!"

China snatches the book off America.

"You realize that this is written by a reality show host?" China questions.

"Hey, he thought about running for president!"

"I like your current president right now, thank you very much," China replies.

_"I love America's current president!" China says. "He keeps sending jobs over to me, while getting America in debt up to his eyeballs – to me! By the end of his second term, he will have changed America into only a second-class nation, while I will be the new superpower!"_

China tosses the book into the fire, while America looks on sadly.

"I'll just have to get out one of my favorite books instead," America states.

He pulls out a copy of Twilight and begins reading.

_"This book is written on a 3__rd__-grade reading level – so some of the words are a bit too difficult for me, but generally I can understand it," America says. "These characters are so dynamic!"_

Day 14

Axis Tribe

That morning, Germany wakes up from his sleeping spot, away from the rest of the tribe.

_"It's lonely for me out here," he says. "In the morning I sleep alone. At night I go to bed alone. No one likes poor old Germany."_

He goes to talk with Hungary, hoping to win some support from her.

"I vould like to have a talk with you," he tells her.

"Vhat is it, Mr. Germany?"

"You and Mr. Austria are pretty close, are you not?"

Hungary blushes. "Vell, of course we are!"

"Then could you get Mr. Austria to vote with you and not vote me out?"

"But vho do you want me to vote out, Mr. Germany?"

"How about Mr. Prussia?"

Hungary looks on in shock. "But Mr. Germany, he's your brother!"

"Yes, I know," Germany sighs. "But it's either himself or me. Vat else can I do?"

"I understand," Hungary replies. "I'll think about it."

_"Mr. Germany has put me in a tight situation," Hungary says. "He wants me to turn on Mr. Prussia, but I'm not sure if I can do that."_

_ "My only hope is to get Prussia out of here," Germany says. "If not, I'm a goner."_

Allies Tribe

Russia talks with China and America, hoping to help his standing in the tribe.

"I know, I know I've let you down," he tells them. "But I really believe I can make amends and do better."

China looks over at Russia warily, but America is eager to embrace Russia.

"Sure thing, Russia, you're fine with us!" America shouts. "The Cold War is over! We can be pals now!"

_"Ahahahaha…" Russia says. "America is falling into my trap quite easily. He will align with me, and then I will advance further than he will. Very simple strategy."_

Meanwhile, Canada looks on nervously.

_"I have to keep hoping no one notices that I'm here," he says. "If I can just stay invisible long enough, I'll be safe – but considering that the others voted out Sealand, maybe they will notice me too soon."_

France and England continue to argue.

"You allowed Russia to stay, now he might vote us both out!" France argues.

"Russia doesn't have a chance at beating us, you're crazy!" England replies.

"Oh yeah? Then how come he's bigger than even your great empire?" France yells.

"Russia has lost some of his size in recent years," England states. "In any case, I don't remember you ever having quite a great empire."

"England, you're going to ruin the Allies!"

"I think, quite contrarily, that you will do so!"

"Why, you-"

The other countries simply watch the fight with amusement.

_"I don't know why England and France fight so much, but I think it is not wise," China says. "They could hurt us in an upcoming challenge."_

Axis Tribe

Liechtenstein talks with her big brother Switzerland.

"Big brother," she says, "who are we going to vote out?"

"Why, there's none other to vote out than that Germany!" Switzerland exclaims.

"Are you sure that is the smartest move?"

"Of course it is! I know what I'm doing!"

_"Germany voted for me early on, and that's going to cost him his spot in this game," Switzerland says. "Mighty Germany will fall early in this game."_

Day 15

Allies Tribe

"We've got mail!" France announces.

"It's an orange ball of some sort," England adds.

"Oh, a basketball!" America exclaims. "Don't worry, everybody, I'll be the hero and win this challenge for us!"

_"America, so arrogant," Russia says. "He's not the only one in the world good at basketball."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The twelve remaining players, six on each tribe, walk into the immunity challenge area to find a court with a basket on each side. Ancient Rome floats above.

"First things first, I'll take back the Flying Mint Bunny of Immunity."

Liechtenstein tosses the Flying Mint Bunny to Ancient Rome.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For this challenge, you will compete in a game of basketball. Very simple game – the first tribe to score 5 baskets in the opposing tribe's basket wins immunity! Each tribe will sit out one member, because only 5 players are on a basketball court for a team at one time. Who will sit out, Axis?"

"We'll sit out Liechtenstein!" Germany shouts.

"And how about you, Allies?"

"We only have 5 members here!" America replies.

"I think you're forgetting Canada," Ancient Rome states.

"Oh, him! Well, I guess we'll sit him out, then."

"Very well. Sit-outs, take your spots on the bench. The rest of you, take to the court!"

Canada sighs, then walks over to take his seat on the bench next to Liechtenstein. Meanwhile, the two tribes take their spots on the court.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Ancient Rome tosses the basketball into the court. It is caught by Germany, but as he passes it to Austria, America intercepts it. America dribbles the ball back down the court, showing off as he does. He then makes a beautiful behind-the-back pass to England, but since England does not know how to play basketball, he just holds the ball in confusion.

"What do I do?" he asks nervously.

"Throw it in the hoop, _les incompetents!_" France shouts.

England tosses the ball up, but he badly misses the hoop altogether. Prussia catches the ball, throwing it to Hungary. Hungary then passes it to Germany, the only player on the team with any real basketball skill. Germany takes it down and shoots it in the Allies' hoop!

"That's one basket for the Axis!" Ancient Rome shouts.

France takes the ball out-of-bounds for the Allies, passing the ball to America. Again America makes some amazing moves to get past all the Axis, but this time he shoots the ball himself, and it goes right in!

"1-1!" Ancient Rome announces.

Switzerland passes the ball in bounds to Germany. Germany realizes the relative incompetence at basketball of his teammates, so he decides that he is going to take the ball the whole way himself. And since America does not play defense, he easily takes it down for another basket for the Axis.

"Play defense a little bit, America!" China shouts at America.

"Sorry, China, I don't do that in my league!" America replies.

China angrily passes the ball in bounds to Russia. Russia dribbles the ball down the court next to America.

"Give me the ball, Russia!" America demands.

"No!" Russia replies. "I'm pretty good at basketball too. Remember the 1972 Olympics?"

Infuriated by the memory of the 1972 Olympics, when Russia cheated to win the gold medal, America steals the ball off his own teammate. However, as Russia fights for it back, Germany rips it off both of them, then goes down for an easy score.

"It's 3-1, Axis!"

China looks on with fury. He passes the ball to France, whose high-water mark in the world of basketball came back in the 2000 Olympics. France shoots a long shot up at the basket, and misses. China goes up for the rebound, but he trips on his way down and crashes to the ground.

"Time-out!" Ancient Rome screams.

The players go over to look at China's foot.

"I think I broke it," China says. "This might have to be my retirement from basketball."

"Very well," Ancient Rome states. "The rest of you can help China off the court. Canada will come in as a replacement."

France and Russia carry China off the court, helping him over to the bench.

"You had such a promising career, too," France tells China. "We thought you would rocket your team to several championships."

"It's okay," China replies. "I have plenty of money from my playing career to fall back on."

France and Russia return to the court, with Canada joining them.

"This is a tense moment for the Allies! They are down 3-1, and they've lost one of their starters!" Ancient Rome announces.

Most of the Allies look on tensely. America, however, looks cheerful, while humming the "Rocky" theme.

"Come on, guys, we can do this!" he shouts.

France tosses the ball in bounds to America on the Axis side of the court, and America immediately shoots it in the basket to pull the Allies within one!

"Gonna fly now!" America yells.

Austria passes the ball in bounds to Germany. As Germany dribbles down the court, America plays some rare defense, quickly knocking the ball from his grasp, then going down for an easy layup.

"We're tied at 3!" Ancient Rome screams.

Austria passes the ball in bounds to Germany again. Germany quickly realizes that he is in a bad position, being triple-teamed by Russia, France and Canada. In desperation, Germany throws the ball up for grabs, but America catches it. America runs down the court, throwing up an alley-oop for France, but France whiffs on catching the ball, and the ball is caught by Prussia.

"France, come on, do something right!" England yells at him.

Meanwhile, Germany dribbles the ball back down the court, making it past Russia and Canada quickly. England lunges at the ball, but badly misses. It is down to just Germany and America. Germany fakes a shot, and America makes an embarrassing jump at it. Germany then shoots it in easily, putting his team back up by one!

"One more hoop for the Axis and they win!" Ancient Rome shouts.

France passes the ball in bounds to America. America again makes some fantastic moves, then shoots up a long ball, which goes in!

"We're tied at 4! The next hoop wins!" Ancient Rome announces.

Prussia decides to gamble. He throws the pass way down the court towards Germany, who has only France guarding him. Germany is about to catch the ball when France leaps in to steal it away.

"Nice steal, France!" America exclaims.

France then passes to America, who dribbles down the court, before realizing that he is defended by _four_ players – Austria, Hungary, Switzerland and Prussia! He has two options: pass to a teammate, or try a crazy shot that has little chance of going in.

"Pass it to me!" a wide-open Russia pleads.

"No!" America replies. "I'm the hero!"

So America tries a crazy shot at the hoop, and the shot is so far off the mark that it goes out of bounds.

"Axis ball!" Ancient Rome shouts.

Again, Prussia looks for Germany. But the Allies know this, so _all five_ of them surround Germany! So Prussia passes to Hungary instead. Once Prussia makes it in bounds, Hungary passes the ball back to Prussia, who is all alone, able to shoot.

"Shoot it, Prussia!" Germany yells.

But Prussia does not want to be blamed for losing the game if he misses, so he tries passing the ball to the quintuple-guarded Germany. The ball is easily stolen by France again, who passes to America.

"It's time to be the hero!" America shouts.

He dribbles down the court with the basketball, but is quickly covered by several opponents. Canada also runs down the court, and since he is invisible, he ends up wide-open right under the basket. However, America does not see him, so America tries a long shot again, and misses again.

"No, you idiot!" Russia yells.

Switzerland grabs the errant shot before it goes out of bounds, then quickly throws a pass to Austria. Austria sees Germany totally covered again, so he goes down the court and tries taking his own shot. He misses!

"No!" Prussia calls out in agony.

France grabs the rebound, then passes to Russia. The Axis quickly run to America as to not let him be the hero. So Russia continues down the court. He misses a wide-open Canada, but instead decides to take the shot himself. It hovers in the air, bounces off the rim…

"No!"

… and goes in!

"No, no, no!" the frustrated Germany continues.

"Allies win immunity!" Ancient Rome screams.

The Allies pile onto each other in celebration. China celebrates from the bench. The Axis look on in disbelief.

"Congratulations, Allies, this is for you."

Ancient Rome tosses the Flying Mint Bunny of Immunity to England, who squeezes it tightly.

"You are safe from being voted out tonight. You can head back to camp."

The Allies celebrate as they head back to camp, with Russia and France helping the hurt China on the way back.

"As for you, Axis, I will see you tonight at Tribal, where one of you will be going home."

The Axis slowly tread back to camp.

_"I really showed my vorth to this tribe in this challenge," Germany says. "The question is, vill it be enough?"_

Axis Tribe

Germany addresses the whole tribe once they come back from the challenge.

"So, I clearly proved my vorth to this tribe in that challenge, did I not?" he says.

"Sorry, big bro, we're still voting you off," Prussia replies.

"It is too late for you," Switzerland adds.

"Vhy don't ve vote out the one vho played the vorst in this challenge?" Germany asks. "Vouldn't that be you, Prussia?"

"Not me!" Prussia yells. "Vote out… Austria!"

"Me?" Austria asks in total shock. "Not at all. Vote out Prussia!"

"Vait, vait a minute!" Hungary shouts. "Ve aren't voting out Austria or Prussia!"

The tribe begins arguing fiercely, while Germany steps away.

_"I've caused total confusion," he states. "That vas my goal. Now, can I survive the vote?"_

Tribal Council

(Axis)

The six tribe members walk into the Tribal Council area. They then take their seats across from Ancient Rome.

"Great challenge today, perhaps our finest yet," Ancient Rome states. "Germany, you laid your life out there on the line, and your team still lost. How does that feel?"

"It feels horrible," Germany replies. "I put my heart and soul into vinning this one for our tribe, and ve couldn't pull it out."

"The rest of you, how does it feel that you couldn't pull out a victory despite all that Germany did?"

"It's not my fault," Liechtenstein states. "I didn't get to play."

"I'm not too upset," Prussia adds. "It vasn't my fault."

"Actually, it _vas_ your fault!" Germany exclaims. "You blew it!"

"How exactly did I blow it?" Prussia wonders.

"Your terrible passing all game long!" Germany shouts.

"Austria, is there any truth to this, that Prussia played horrible in this game?" Ancient Rome questions.

"Of course there is," Austria responds. "I do feel that Prussia played awful in this game."

"Should this vote be based off who played the worst in the challenge, Switzerland?" Ancient Rome asks.

"I do not necessarily believe it should, but perhaps others amongst this tribe do," Switzerland states.

"Are there any other factors that come into play, Hungary?" Ancient Rome asks.

"There is the factor of how much you trust your tribemates," Hungary states. "That could also come into play."

"All right, well, after that dramatic challenge, you guys lost, and that's why you're about to vote someone out. It is time to vote, and Austria, you're up first."

As the players vote, the song "Marukaite Chikyuu" plays.

Austria goes to vote.

Germany goes to vote.

_"I am very sorry, little brother, but I must save my own skin," Germany says._

Hungary goes to vote.

Liechtenstein goes to vote.

Prussia goes to vote.

_"Ah, big brother, finally I get out of your house!" Prussia says._

Switzerland goes to vote.

After the players finish voting, Ancient Rome says, "I'll go tally the votes."

He gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," Ancient Rome states. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Germany."

Germany crosses his arms upon seeing his name.

"Prussia."

Prussia looks a bit nervous after seeing his name.

"Germany."

Germany begins to get even more nervous.

"Prussia. We're tied, two votes Germany, two votes Prussia, two votes left."

Ancient Rome takes out the next vote and opens it slowly.

"Germany. Three votes Germany, two votes Prussia… one vote left."

Ancient Rome pulls out the final vote and opens it up extremely slowly.

"Fifth country voted out of Survivor: Axis vs. Allies, Germany. That's four, that's enough, you need to bring me your flag."

Germany gets up sadly, going over to grab his flagpole. He takes it and brings it over to Ancient Rome.

"Germany, the tribe has spoken," Ancient Rome says.

Ancient Rome takes down Germany's flag and hands it to him.

"It's time for you to go."

Germany waves goodbye to his tribe, then walks away from the Tribal Council area with his flag.

"Five of you remain. Can you continue to survive, now that the three main Axis Powers are gone? Head back to camp, good night."

The five remaining countries walk on back toward their camp.

_"It is very disappointing to be voted out so early," Germany states. "I vas the best out there on the court for that challenge. I feel so embarrassed to go home now. I hope little brother Prussia knows vhat he is doing!"_

Who voted for whom:

Austria – Prussia

Germany – Prussia

Hungary – Germany

Liechtenstein – Germany

Prussia – Germany

Switzerland – Germany

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Liechtenstein gets worried about the Axis' chances in the next challenge:**

_ "Miss Hungary," Liechtenstein asks, "do you think our tribe has any chance of vinning the next challenge? Mr. Germany carried us the last two challenges."_

_ Hungary looks stunned. "I'm not sure I thought of that before voting for Mr. Germany."_

**Austria has a different concern:**

"_You see, Hungary, I am deeply concerned that Prussia intends on backstabbing me," Austria says._

**And France tries to make up with England:**

_ "You know, there's really no reason for us to fight," France tells England. "No reason for you to be angry at me, no reason for me to be angry at you. Well, a little reason."_


	6. For Some Reason I Can't Explain

**Chapter 6**

**For Some Reason I Can't Explain**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**England and France continued to fight…**

_ "Why did you try to vote me out last night?" France yells._

_ "Because you deserved it!" England replies. "You were the one who put Russia in goal! Don't you deserve as much as blame as Russia himself?"_

_ "Russia is the one who failed!" France shouts. "He is the one who thus deserves to be voted out!"_

_ "You're getting yourself in some really hot water, France!" England screams. "Once you split apart this tribe, there will be no getting it back together again!"_

**While Germany scrambled to stay alive…**

_ "But ve could make a powerful alliance," Germany continues. "You and me, and your little sister, and-"_

_ "Look, Germany, your goose is cooked," Switzerland states. "There is power in numbers, and right now we have the numbers."_

**Germany could not survive, however, and he left the game surprisingly early. Eleven are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

Day 16

Axis Tribe

"So the Axis Powers are gone," Switzerland comments to the others. "It's all of us misfits who are left."

"I'm no misfit!" Prussia protests. "I'm totally awesome, and that's why I'm still here!"

He then looks at Austria suspiciously.

"I wonder who it was who voted for me last night," Prussia states.

Austria looks on without saying a word.

"Because whoever that was, well, he was very disloyal to Miss Hungary!" Prussia continues.

Austria gulps.

"And that means he will be have to be the next one out!" Prussia finishes.

_"I voted for Prussia in a desperate attempt to get him out of the game," Austria says. "For some reason I can't explain, I know he's going to screw me over at some point in this game. But he's still around, and now I have to continue to put up with him."_

Liechtenstein has a different concern, however.

"Miss Hungary," Liechtenstein asks, "do you think our tribe has any chance of vinning the next challenge? Mr. Germany carried us the last two challenges."

Hungary looks stunned. "I'm not sure I thought of that before voting for Mr. Germany."

"Neither did I."

_"By voting out Mr. Germany, ve lost our best player in challenges," Hungary says. "Now it vill be an uphill battle for us to win any more of them."_

Allies Tribe

"Hey, China!" America exclaims.

"What is it now, America?" China sighs.

"I was wondering if I could borrow another trillion dollars," America states.

"Only if you send me more jobs and make sure to be nice to me at all costs," China replies.

"Sounds like a good deal to me!" America exclaims.

_"America… so stupid," China says. "I have him right in the palm of my hand. I am a bit worried what would happen if he got a competent president in office, but I am quite confident that he will keep the one he's got and continue in his simple ways."_

Meanwhile, in a surprising moment, France tries to make up with England.

"You know, there's really no reason for us to fight," he tells England. "No reason for you to be angry at me, no reason for me to be angry at you. Well, a little reason."

"What are you getting at, France?" England asks.

"Well, you see… I don't think I can make it very far in this game without you," France remarks.

"So you finally see how important I am to the world!" England exclaims. "Now if only other countries would notice that! Such as Russia and China…"

_"I don't want England's head to get too big," France says. "Of course, he is important to our success, but he also thinks a bit too highly of himself. Getting along with him will be like pulling teeth, but I'll do it if I have to."_

Canada seems to be getting a bit nervous about America getting so close to China, so he talks to America about the situation.

"You know, America, I thought you were closest to me," Canada says.

"I am!" America replies. "You don't get any closer than a hat!"

"That's not what I mean," Canada states. "I try to help with your energy problems, and you refuse me – but then you go running to China any time you need money!"

"Are you jealous of China, Canada?" America asks.

"That would be the right way of putting it," Canada comments.

"Don't worry about it!" America exclaims. "Just because I trust China over everything doesn't mean I think any less of you, Canada. You'll always be there for entertainment during hockey season!"

_"I'm getting quite nervous about my position in this game," Canada says. "If America gets too close to China, he may think that he doesn't need me anymore – and then I'm disposable."_

Axis Tribe

That night, Austria and Hungary lay inside their shelter with each other.

"Oh, Mr. Austria, isn't it nice to have some time, just between the two of us, alone?" Hungary asks.

"Yes, I suppose you could make the case that this is a positive thing," Austria replies.

"What's the matter, Mr. Austria?" Hungary questions. "You sound like something's wrong? Do you miss playing your piano that much?"

"That's only part of it," Austria answers. "It's Prussia, he's the problem."

"What problem could there possibly be with Mr. Prussia?" Hungary asks.

"It's not just that he constantly picks on me," Austria responds. "Although that is a big part of it. You see, Hungary, I am deeply concerned that Prussia intends on backstabbing me."

"Why, Mr. Prussia would never do that!" Hungary exclaims.

"Hungary, we're talking about a guy who isn't even on the map. He needs to do something to get himself back on the map. What better way than pulling one over on me?"

"Do you think he would really do such a thing?"

"And let's not forget the incident with my vital regions…"

"I guess you're right, Mr. Austria. I'll talk with Mr. Prussia to make sure no such thing happens."

_"Mr. Austria seems quite preoccupied with the idea that Mr. Prussia is going to do something bad," Hungary says. "I honestly can't imagine such a thing, but maybe he is on to something."_

_ "Prussia had no qualms in taking out his older brother," Austria says. "Perhaps he would torpedo the entire Axis Tribe if he had the chance."_

Day 17

Axis Tribe

That morning, Hungary goes to talk to Prussia.

"Mr. Prussia, I have something to talk to you about."

"My awesomeness? Because I can't imagine anything more appropriate!"

"Actually, it's about Mr. Austria."

"Oh, him." Prussia wrinkles his nose. "What is important about him?"

"He's very worried about you."

"Well, I appreciate his concern for my well-being, but you let him know that I am alive and well and I'm living in the east portion of Germany's house!"

"That's not what I mean, Mr. Prussia."

"Then what is it?"

"Mr. Austria thinks that you are going to backstab him."

"Why would he think such a thing?"

"Because you don't seem to be anywhere on the map."

"Maps, maps," Prussia waxes eloquent. "What is a map but a glorified piece of paper? Why, even America shares his name with a bunch of countries we've never met, those who live in all those houses in the Southern Hemisphere. It makes no difference to me if my name is on one of those maps or not! A map cannot contain my awesomeness! A map cannot-"

"I understand, Mr. Prussia, but he's still concerned. And if you upset Mr. Austria…"

Hungary gives Prussia a serious look.

"… you upset _me_."

Prussia nods his head in agreement.

"I see. But don't worry, I have no plans on hurting him."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Allies Tribe

China goes over to talk to America some more.

"America, you know, I don't think I've gotten enough off you," China states.

"You're right, China, you haven't!" America replies. "What else do you want from me?"

"I want your full allegiance in our alliance," China responds. "That means you vote along with Russia and myself."

"Well, I was going to do that anyway!" America exclaims. "You've got nothing to worry about!"

_"It's so great to have this naïve America on my side," China says. "I bet I could make him do anything I please. I just don't want to push him too far or perhaps he will gain a backbone and turn back to his old ways of actually standing up for himself."_

Canada, meanwhile, continues to feel nervous with China and America so close together.

_"America seems to be so close to China these days," he says. "In addition, he doesn't even seem to care about hockey except during the Olympics every four years. I'm afraid he's pulling too far away from me."_

Day 18

Allies Tribe

"Hey, look at this!" America exclaims, pulling out the ball the tribe received in the mail.

"It's a volleyball, so what?" England replies.

"We're going to be playing volleyball, and I'm great at volleyball!" America continues. "We should have no trouble winning again!"

_"America, so overconfident," France says. "I almost hope we lose to curb some of his cockiness."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The eleven remaining nations walk into the immunity challenge area, finding a volleyball net in the middle of the beach.

"First things first, I'll take back the Flying Mint Bunny of Immunity."

England tosses the Flying Mint Bunny of Immunity to Ancient Rome.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Today's challenge will be a game of volleyball, with 5 of you on each side. The first tribe to 5 points wins! Allies, you need to sit out one player, who's it gonna be?"

"We'll sit out Canada!" America shouts.

"Very well, Canada, you go over to the bench. The rest of you, I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

Canada sighs as he goes over to sit on the bench, while the rest of the players get ready.

"I'll toss a coin to decide which tribe gets to serve. Allies, you call it!" Ancient Rome calls.

"Heads!" America yells.

The coin lands on heads.

"Heads it is, so you'll get to serve."

Ancient Rome tosses the ball to America, who then gets ready to serve.

"Here goes nothing!" America shouts.

He serves the ball over the net, where Prussia is waiting. Prussia immediately hits the ball back over the net, instead of setting it up for his teammates. Russia volleys the ball to England, who sets it up for America. America then spikes the ball over the net for a point!

"1-0, Allies!" Ancient Rome calls. "We'll take turns serving, so it's now the Axis' turn to serve!"

Austria goes to serve the ball for the Axis, but as he does, he ends up hitting it right into the net.

"That's a point for the Allies!" Ancient Rome shouts. "2-0 Allies!"

While the Axis look on at Austria angrily, France takes the ball for the Allies. He goes on to serve it right into the net as well.

"Right back to the Axis!" Ancient Rome exclaims. "2-1 Allies!"

Prussia serves for the Axis, and he easily gets the ball over the net. France dives at the ball, and he pathetically hits the ball into the ground.

"France!" England shouts angrily.

"2-2!" Ancient Rome yells.

England now serves for the Allies. He hits it over the net. The ball goes over towards Liechtenstein, but she runs out of the way as Prussia comes diving in to save it. Hungary then sets the ball up, and Austria spikes it over the net towards France. France tries a desperate dive at the ball, but he fails, and the ball drops for another Axis point.

"3-2, Axis!" Ancient Rome shouts.

Switzerland serves for the Axis. He hits it toward France. England, however, does not trust France, so he jumps in the way of the ball in order to hit it first. However, he messes up himself, and the ball hits him in the face, dropping to the ground for another Axis point.

"4-2, Axis!" Ancient Rome screams. "One more point to win!"

"You should have let me hit that!" France yells at England.

"You would have screwed it up like all the other times!" England yells back.

China is distracted by the yelling of England and France at each other as he goes to serve.

"Would you kindly please be quiet," he calls to them.

It is no good, however, as they continue to argue. So China serves anyway, over the net towards Prussia. Prussia volleys the ball to Hungary, and Hungary sets it up for Austria. Austria spikes it toward the arguing England and France.

"I'll get it!" both England and France yell at the same time.

But the two end up running into each other, and the ball bounces off both of them before dropping harmlessly to the ground.

"That's it!" Ancient Rome announces. "Axis win immunity!"

The Axis tribe begins to celebrate with one another, while England and France yell at each other non-stop. China rolls his eyes in frustration.

"Congratulations, Axis, this is for you," Ancient Rome states, tossing the Flying Mint Bunny of Immunity over to Liechtenstein. "You can head back to camp."

The Axis tribe happily heads back toward their camp area.

"As for you, Allies, I got nothing for you except a date with me tonight at Tribal Council," Ancient Rome tells them.

_"Unbelievable how poorly France played into today's challenge," England says. "He's got to go."_

Allies Tribe

England and France have not stopped yelling at each other from the time the challenge ended.

"You fool!" England yells. "You singlehandedly cost us that challenge!"

"Actually, I think _you_ cost us that challenge," France retorts. "You tried to be the hero. You know it's America's job to be the hero!"

_"England screwed me up at the end of that challenge," France says. "Sure, I made a couple of mistakes, but he didn't let me have a chance at the end there. What a jerk."_

_ "France could not have played any worse at today's challenge," England says. "In hindsight, I should have just let him lose it all by himself, but in trying to help out our tribe, I ended up making myself look like a bad teammate."_

While England and France scream at one another, Canada simply shrinks away while China and Russia talk with each other.

"Who shall we vote for?" China asks.

"I am not sure," Russia states. "Either France or England would be a good choice."

"But there's also Canada," China replies. "He tries to stay invisible, but I see him there. He could be a later threat in this game."

_"China thinks that Canada is some sort of threat," Russia says. "I am not sure what he is talking about. England and France's arguing could tear us apart as a tribe."_

Tribal Council

(Allies)

The Allies walk into the Tribal Council area, taking their seats across from Ancient Rome.

"This was an embarrassing challenge performance for you guys," Ancient Rome states. "You lost by a pretty wide margin."

"Yes, and it was all the fault of this guy right here," England replies, pointing at France. "He really screwed up today."

"Excuse me," France responds, "but you then screwed up even more by trying to rescue me from the ball. Why didn't you let me have a chance, instead of just messing things up even worse?"

"Because you would have just kept on letting them score!" England shouts. "You were useless out there!"

"I think you were just as useless!" France replies.

"Why, you-"

"All right, all right, a lot of anger issues going on here," Ancient Rome states. "America, what do you have to say about all this?"

"Who cares about the rest of the world?" America replies. "I only care about myself!"

"Okay, then how about you, Russia?"

"Our tribe must stay unified," Russia answers. "Having such division is not good for us."

"China, what is the best way to solve this argument?"

"I'm not sure," China replies. "Perhaps the best way is to simply let the two of them argue it out between each other."

"Canada, what do you have to say about this?"

"I like to stay in the shadows and let them battle it out," Canada responds.

"Okay, well, something will be decided tonight, as it is time to vote, and America, you're up first."

The theme "Marukaite Chikyuu" plays as the players vote.

America goes to vote.

Canada goes to vote.

China goes to vote.

_"I have a bad feeling that you will sneak up on us later, so I'm voting for you now," China says, holding up his vote for Canada._

England goes to vote.

_"You are completely despicable, devoid of any hope of ever being a respectable country," England says. "You completely deserve to be kicked out of this game right now."_

France goes to vote.

_"You know why," France says, holding up his vote for England._

Russia goes to vote.

After Russia comes back from voting, Ancient Rome announces, "I'll go tally the votes."

Ancient Rome gathers the votes, rearranges them, then heads back to where the players are seated.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the country voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," Ancient Rome states. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Canada."

Canada shrinks back, hoping not to see his name again.

"England."

England stares angrily over at France.

"France."

France shoots back a glare at England.

"Canada. That's two votes Canada, one vote England, one vote France, two votes left."

Ancient Rome pulls out the next vote, with Canada looking on very nervously.

"France. We're tied, two votes France, two votes Canada, one vote left."

Ancient Rome opens up the final vote extremely slowly.

"Sixth country voted out of Survivor: Axis vs. Allies," Ancient Rome states.

He finally opens up the vote.

"France."

"Thanks a lot, England," France tells his rival. "I hope you find yourself voted off very soon."

"You need to bring me your flagpole, France," Ancient Rome says.

France walks over to his flagpole, picks it up, and brings it over to Ancient Rome.

"France, the tribe has spoken," Ancient Rome states. "It's time for you to go."

Ancient Rome takes down France's flag from the flagpole and hands it to him. France then walks out of the Tribal Council area angrily.

"Perhaps you solved a big problem with tonight's vote," Ancient Rome states. "And… perhaps not. You can head back to camp."

The players head on back toward their camp.

_"Unbelievable," France says. "I can't believe England got the better of me. I'll get the best of him… someday… maybe… possibly…"_

Who voted for whom:

America – France

Canada – France

China - Canada

England – France

France – England

Russia – Canada

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Austria gets quite angry at Prussia:**

_ "Why, I'll kill you, Prussia!" Austria yells. "I'll invade you and conquer you! You will cease to exist!"_

**The tribes merge:**

_ "What is happening?" Canada wonders._

_ "We are having a merge," China answers._

**And it could all come down to one purple rock:**

_ "But what happens if the vote ends in a tie?" Liechtenstein wonders._

_ "I'm glad you asked that," Switzerland says. "I read the rulebook, and it says that in case of a tie, there is a revote, then if it remains tied, we will pick rocks to choose who goes home. The one who picks the purple rock is eliminated."_


	7. Roll the Dice

**Chapter 7**

**Roll the Dice**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Canada was quite worried about being turned on by America…**

_"America seems to be so close to China these days," Canada says. "In addition, he doesn't even seem to care about hockey except during the Olympics every four years. I'm afraid he's pulling too far away from me."_

**Then disaster struck for the Allies in the immunity challenge…**

Austria spikes the ball toward the arguing England and France.

"I'll get it!" both England and France yell at the same time.

But the two end up running into each other, and the ball bounces off both of them before dropping harmlessly to the ground.

**In the end, it was France who paid the price for the tribe's loss, becoming the sixth country voted out. Ten are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

Day 19

Allies Tribe

England feels a bit of remorse for voting out France.

"Perhaps it wasn't the best thing to get rid of France," he comments to Russia.

"Who would you have rather voted out? Yourself?" Russia responds.

"That's not it, I just don't know if he deserved it all over one loss," England remarks.

_"I do not get England," Russia says. "One minute he at France's throat, the next, he wishing he had France back here. He should just be happy that he survived."_

_"I'm not sure France really deserved to be voted out, all over one bad performance," England says. "I had a night to sleep on it, and now I feel like something's missing. But I will be strong; I will not be moved by this!"_

Axis Tribe

"I can't believe we won!" Hungary exclaims.

"We are stronger than we think!" Liechtenstein adds.

Switzerland, however, has a different opinion.

_"I don't know if we are good, or if we just got lucky," he says. "Maybe we just got a whole bunch of good breaks to go our way, and that's how we won. We might have to keep on hoping for good luck."_

Meanwhile, Austria is still concerned over Prussia, so he decides to confront him face-to-face.

"Mr. Prussia, I would like to speak to-"

"Oh, hi, Austria! I was just thinking about you!" Prussia cuts him off.

"Yes, that's part of what I'm afraid-"

"I wanted to know about that piano of yours!" Prussia cuts Austria off again.

Austria suddenly gets excited. No one ever wants to talk to him about music, but now Prussia does!

"Well, what are the exact specifications that you would like to know of?" Austria wonders. "I can tell you about the model that I use, or the way I make sure it is always in tune, or-"

"I was wondering if you ripped that ridiculous top off the piano, and then stood on top of it – would it make a good surfboard?"

Austria is infuriated. No one insults his piano and gets away with it!

"Why, I'll kill you, Prussia! I'll invade you and conquer you! You will cease to exist!"

"Oh, but you can't do that, Austria! Remember? _Prussia isn't on the map_?"

"Fine, then!"

Austria pulls out a piece of paper and begins scribbling furiously on it.

"What are you doing, Mr. Austria?" Prussia asks.

"I am writing a symphony about your great defeat!"

"But I never have lost before!"

"Oh, but you will! Now leave me alone and let me write this!"

_"Poor Mr. Austria, I think he's gone rather insane," Prussia says. "That's just too bad, I guess that will leave Miss Hungary all to me."_

Allies Tribe

Canada has decided to hang out with America today, instead of shrinking in the shadows as he usually does.

"I'm so thankful to you, America," he tells him.

"For what?" America asks.

"For saving me," Canada replies. "If you hadn't voted for France, I would have been a goner."

"Oh, come on, you know I hate France anyway!" America exclaims. "I wouldn't actually do something to help anyone else!"

_"America's just too kind, and too humble," Canada says. "I'm so happy that he chose to keep me around instead of France."_

Meanwhile, China watches the relationship between Canada and America with a close eye.

_"America may be closer to Canada physically, but he knows where he has to go when he gets himself in debt," he says. "And since America will go farther and farther in debt as long as his current president is in office, he will need me more and more."_

Day 20

Allies Tribe

"Hey, look, guys, we've got mail!" America shouts.

"Let's see what this is," England states, as America hands him the piece of paper for him to read.

"Is it another challenge?" Russia asks.

"Actually, it's something different," England says. " _'Bring all of your possessions to the beach marked X on this map.'_"

"What is happening?" Canada wonders.

"We are having a merge," China answers. "Did you not read the instruction manual before the game?"

"I forgot about this part," Canada states.

"I'll explain. Both tribes will join each other to become one tribe. Then we will have individual immunity challenges instead of team ones. We will be going to Tribal Council every time now."

"That sounds rough," Canada replies.

"No reason for you to worry," China says. "After all, you're close to America."

Canada shudders as China says this.

_"China's jealous of my relationship with America," Canada says. "He must have voted for me last Tribal Council, and he may vote for me again."_

Axis Tribe

The Axis Tribe has also received an identical note.

"Remember, everyone," Switzerland announces, "no matter what, we've got to stay together as a tribe. It's the five of us against the five of them."

"But what happens if the vote ends in a tie?" Liechtenstein wonders.

"I'm glad you asked that," Switzerland says. "I read the rulebook, and it says that in case of a tie, there is a revote, then if it remains tied, we will pick rocks to choose who goes home. The one who picks the purple rock is eliminated."

"I hope I don't get that purple rock," Prussia states.

"Also," Switzerland adds, "when picking rocks, those players who are tied in votes are immune from picking a rock, as is anyone with immunity."

_"Very interesting scenario here," Switzerland says. "I usually like to stay neutral, but it is in my and Liechtenstein's best interests that the entire Axis tribe vote together, and stay together as an alliance."_

_ "This whole purple rock thing makes me nervous," Prussia says. "Obviously no one would ever vote someone as awesome as me! But that rock is totally random, I have no control over it."_

Merge

The two tribes meet on the same beach, where they greet each other warmly.

"Canada! How good to see you!" Prussia exclaims.

"You see me?" Canada replies.

_"Prussia is so awesome," Canada says. "He actually knows I'm here… that's all I've ever wanted."_

"From now on, we'll be known as the World Tribe!" America announces. "After all, we are the world!"

The players mingle with one another, eating a meal together, while putting up some new shelter. However, that night, it is clear that there are two separate alliances.

"We must not break apart," Russia tells his former Allies tribemates, as they rest in their own shelter. "We must all vote together, and risk that purple rock that China told us about on our way over here."

"But to have our whole game come down to the picking of a rock?" England wonders. "That's really risky."

"It's time to roll the dice," Russia states. "It will take risks to move on in this game, but that's what we will have to do."

"Russia's right," China adds. "Also, let's all vote for Switzerland – he's neutral, so maybe someone on his own tribe will vote against him."

"I don't know about that," Canada states.

_"I'm concerned about this rock-picking business," Canada says. "I may be invisible, but not to Ancient Rome, who would still make me pick a rock – and it may end up being that purple one. I don't want a tie."_

Day 21

World Tribe

Prussia continues being chummy with Canada the next day, even while the other members of the tribe are refusing to speak to the opposing alliances.

"I really like you, Canada," Prussia says.

"So do I," Canada replies. "You are so awesome."

"I know!" Prussia exclaims. "I like someone who can appreciate my awesomeness."

"I have to admit something, Prussia," Canada states. "I'm worried about this vote."

"So am I!" Prussia replies. "I don't want to have to pick a rock."

"Why don't we just vote together and avoid the rock picking altogether?" Canada asks. "My tribe wants to vote out Switzerland – just vote for him."

"How about you join us, instead?" Prussia wonders. "I heard Austria say something about voting out Russia. Vote for him, then we don't have to pick a rock!"

"No, you should join us," Canada pleads.

_"Prussia wants me to vote off Russia, which is very tempting," Canada says. "But I would rather him vote with me, so we can be with America – I'd be much happier that way."_

_"I hope Canada sees it my way and votes out one of his own alliance members," Prussia says. "He can be with the awesome me while getting rid of the guy who is a cheap knock-off of my name. Seriously, just ripping off the 'P' from my name? Totally not cool."_

Prussia goes to talk with his alliance, away from Canada.

"I was able to find out from Canada that the Allies tend on targeting Switzerland," Prussia tells them.

"Why me?" Switzerland asks.

"I guess because you're neutral," Prussia replies. "Anyway, we should continue with our plan to vote out Russia – Canada might join us."

"Good thinking," Austria states.

_"I don't like the fact that I am being targeted, but it could work out in my favor," Switzerland says. "I could end up being immune from the rock picking."_

Canada also tells the Allies about what Prussia told him.

"So they plan on targeting me, huh?" Russia says. "They won't do that and get away with it!"

"Relax," China replies. "With us five all voting for Switzerland, there's no way you'll be going home. It's the rest of us who have to worry."

_"I still don't like the fact that I'm probably going to be voted for," Russia says. "Whoever votes for me will pay."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The ten World Tribe members walk into the immunity challenge area, seeing a couple of bowling lanes with pins at the end.

"First things first, I'll take back the Flying Mint Bunny of Immunity."

Liechtenstein tosses the Flying Mint Bunny over to Ancient Rome.

"From now on, this Flying Mint Bunny will be only for one person to hold, and thus stay safe from the vote. Whoever holds the Flying Mint Bunny cannot be voted for, nor would he or she have to pick rocks in case of a double tie. You may also give away the Flying Mint Bunny to whoever you choose."

The players nod with affirmation.

"Let's get to today's immunity challenge. This will be a simple bowling tournament. You each will get one roll. Whoever knocks down the most pins wins immunity – or if there is a tie, we will keep on rolling until one player has knocked down more pins than the others. Make sense?"

"Of course!" America shouts.

"Then let's get started."

Canada is the first to bowl. He lines up his roll, then lets it go.

"Nine pins!" Ancient Rome announces. "That's pretty good, can it be beaten?"

Liechtenstein is next. She bowls very poorly, however, and her ball goes right into the gutter.

"Zero pins for Liechtenstein!" Ancient Rome shouts.

Hungary steps up to the bowling lane. She puts her ball right down the middle.

"It's a strike!" Ancient Rome yells. "That can't be beat! You must bowl a strike in order to tie Hungary!"

Austria follows Hungary. He tries bowling the same way Hungary did, but his ball slips a bit to the left and only knocks down eight pins.

"That will not be enough!"

America is next. He bowls with authority, and easily gets a strike.

"That's a strike for America!" Ancient Rome screams. "He will join Hungary in a tiebreaker! Anyone else want to join them?"

Russia goes next. However, he is only able to get seven pins.

"Not enough!"

Prussia goes next. He comes precariously close to getting a strike; however, one pin teeters before staying upright.

"Oh, so close!" Ancient Rome says. "But that won't do!"

China bowls next, and he knocks down all ten pins for a strike.

"Good job, China!" Ancient Rome yells. "You will join Hungary and America in the tiebreaker!"

Switzerland goes after China, but only knocks down eight pins.

"Not enough!"

England is the final player to bowl. He puts too much English on his ball, and it ends up going too far to the left, and only knocks down five pins.

"So our tiebreaker will be between Hungary, America and China!" Ancient Rome announces. "You go first this time, China!"

China bowls, knocking down nine pins.

"A good score, but will it be enough?" Ancient Rome wonders.

America then bowls a powerful roll, and it goes for a strike!

"A strike for America! Can Hungary tie him?"

Hungary lines up her shot, then puts it down the lane. It then goes for a strike!

"Another tie! America and Hungary are the only ones remaining, and this time, Hungary will go first!" Ancient Rome announces.

Hungary puts down her ball for yet another strike!

"Amazing work by Hungary! Can America stay alive?"

America rolls his ball hard again. It crashes into the pins, knocking down…

"Nine pins!" Ancient Rome shouts. "Not enough! Hungary wins immunity!"

Hungary immediately rushes over to Austria and hugs him warmly in celebration.

"Congratulations, Hungary, this is for you."

Ancient Rome tosses the Flying Mint Bunny to Hungary, who squeezes it tightly.

"The rest of you, someone's going home tonight – you've got the evening to figure out who that's gonna be."

_"This helps our cause," Austria says. "If we must pick rocks, the former Axis tribe will have less of a chance of picking the purple rock – only three of us would pick rocks, as opposed to four of them."_

World Tribe

The two alliances remain completely united, making it clear who they are voting for.

"Switzerland," Russia states.

"Russia," Switzerland states.

_"I feel safe having immunity, not having to pick a rock," Hungary says. "Now we have to hope for a little bit of luck."_

But Canada and Prussia continue to waver, as they talk to each other again.

"Come on, Prussia, join us and vote out Switzerland!" Canada pleads.

"I think it should be you joining _us_ and voting out Russia," Prussia replies.

Tribal Council

The ten players enter the Tribal Council area, taking their seats across from Ancient Rome.

"Welcome to your first Tribal Council as one tribe," Ancient Rome states. "Starting tonight, anyone voted out will join the jury that will decide the winner of this game. The jury will then return each Tribal Council to gather information in order to make their decision. Now, as for the tribe, how are things going as one tribe?"

"We're not one big happy family," China responds.

"Explain, please," Ancient Rome states.

"It's still the Allies Tribe and the Axis Tribe," China says. "We're voting with our original tribes, and there will be a giant clash tonight."

"So you're saying it will be 5 vs. 5 tonight?"

"That's right."

"Now, as you know, if we have a double tie, we will go to the tiebreaker of picking rocks. Any worries about the picking of rocks?"

"I think we are all a bit worried," England replies. "But I think every one of us is completely committed to our own alliance and making sure we stick together."

"Even at the risk of being eliminated randomly?"

"If that's how it goes, that's how it goes," Switzerland says.

"Is there anything that could make you switch to the other alliance, Russia?"

"Not with me," Russia states. "After all, they're voting me out."

"So you already know that you're getting voted for?"

"Canada spied for us and found out that information," Russia replies.

The former Axis players look around at each other suspiciously, trying to find out who leaked the information.

"That could be good, and that could be bad," Ancient Rome states. "After all, the ones who are tied in the vote are immune from the rock picking."

"That's right," Russia responds.

"You also are safe, Hungary, from votes and from rocks," Ancient Rome tells her. "But you have the option of giving that safety to someone else, if you so wish."

"May I share the Flying Mint Bunny with Mr. Austria?" Hungary asks.

"No, you must either give it to him, or keep it yourself," Ancient Rome replies.

"Okay," Hungary says. "Because I love Mr. Austria so much, I am going to let him have the Flying Mint Bunny."

She hands the Flying Mint Bunny over to Austria, who blushes, in shock.

"That is not what I expected, but you now are at risk, Hungary," Ancient Rome states. "Austria, you are safe, as it is time to vote. America, you're up first."

The theme "Marukaite Chikyuu" plays as the players vote.

America goes to vote.

Austria goes to vote.

Canada goes to vote.

China goes to vote.

England goes to vote.

Hungary goes to vote.

Liechtenstein goes to vote.

Prussia goes to vote.

Russia goes to vote.

_"This is how it goes," Russia says, holding up his vote for Switzerland. "I hope this works out."_

Switzerland goes to vote.

_"Now is not the time to be neutral," Switzerland says, holding up his vote for Russia._

After Switzerland comes back from voting, Ancient Rome says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Ancient Rome gathers the votes and returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the country voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," Ancient Rome states. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Russia."

Russia nods as he sees his name.

"Switzerland."

Switzerland nods as well when he sees his name.

"Russia."

Ancient Rome pulls out the next vote.

"Switzerland."

He takes out the next vote.

"Russia."

Russia stays silent, while becoming a bit more nervous.

"Switzerland."

Ancient Rome takes out the next vote.

"Russia."

Russia begins to get even more nervous.

"Switzerland. We're tied, four votes Russia, four votes Switzerland."

Ancient Rome pulls out the next vote and opens it slowly.

"Russia."

Russia looks on with great anxiety. Ancient Rome pulls out the final vote, opening it extremely slowly.

"Switzerland. We're tied. We will have a revote, but first, you may each give a reason why you should stay. Russia?"

"I am the mighty Russia!" Russia exclaims. "I do not deserve to go home so early!"

"And Switzerland?"

"I am neutral, and innocent," Switzerland states. "Keep me around."

"Okay, it is time to revote. America, you're up first."

The theme "Marukaite Chikyuu" plays as the players vote.

America goes to vote.

Austria goes to vote.

Canada goes to vote.

China goes to vote.

England goes to vote.

Hungary goes to vote.

Liechtenstein goes to vote.

Prussia goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes – again."

Ancient Rome gathers the votes and returns to the players.

"Again, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the country voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Russia."

He takes out the second vote.

"Russia."

Russia begins to get nervous again.

"Russia. Three votes Russia."

Ancient Rome takes out the next vote.

"Switzerland."

Switzerland feels worried, seeing his name.

"Switzerland."

Ancient Rome pulls out the next vote.

"Switzerland. We're tied, three votes Russia, three votes Switzerland."

Both Russia and Switzerland look on nervously as the next vote is revealed.

"Switzerland. Four votes Switzerland, three votes Russia."

Russia heaves a sigh of relief. He now knows, that no matter what, he cannot be eliminated. Meanwhile, Ancient Rome pulls out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Seventh country voted out of Survivor: Axis vs. Allies, and the first member of our jury – Switzerland."

Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Austria and Hungary all gasp upon seeing Switzerland's name.

"Who did this? I must know!" Switzerland asks.

Prussia sheepishly raises his hand.

"Totally not awesome," Switzerland says.

"I knew it! I knew he'd betray us!" Austria exclaims.

"You need to bring me your flagpole," Ancient Rome tells Switzerland.

Switzerland grabs his flagpole angrily and brings it over to Ancient Rome.

"Switzerland, the tribe has spoken," Ancient Rome states. "It is time for you to go."

Ancient Rome pulls down Switzerland's flag and hands it to him. Switzerland then gives one last glare at Prussia before leaving.

"Some of you seem to be in shock over what happened tonight," Ancient Rome says. "In this game, you should expect the unexpected. You can head back to camp."

The countries head back to their camp, with the former Axis members in disbelief.

_ "I can't believe it," Switzerland says. "Prussia turned on me – what a turncoat! I should have listened to Austria when he was worried about Prussia backstabbing our alliance. Now, not only am I voted out, but the rest of the Axis are doomed as well."_

Who voted for whom:

America – Switzerland, Switzerland

Austria – Russia, Russia

Canada – Switzerland, Switzerland

China – Switzerland, Switzerland

England – Switzerland, Switzerland

Hungary – Russia, Russia

Liechtenstein – Russia, Russia

Prussia – Russia, Switzerland

Russia – Switzerland

Switzerland – Russia

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**All is lost for the former Axis tribe:**

_ "You ruined everything for us – everything!" Austria continues. "All the Axis are doomed!"_

_ "It was my only choice," Prussia responds._

_ "Your only choice?" Austria gapes. "You could have chosen to pick rocks with the rest of us! Now Switzerland is gone – and soon the rest of us will be gone – including you!"_

**And even Prussia:**

_ "You know, we can just get rid of Prussia right away," China tells him. "Prussia served us his purpose, now he can be removed from the map again. That way he doesn't get close to others in our tribe and sneak his way past us."_

**Or is it?:**

_ "Mr. Prussia may rejoin us!" Hungary exclaims. "Along vith Mr. Canada!"_

_ "I wish I could see Mr. Canada," Austria complains._

_ "If they vote with us, then ve take advantage in the game!" Hungary adds._


	8. My Head on a Silver Plate

Chapter 8

My Head on a Silver Plate

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Both tribes prepared for a double tie in the vote…**

_ "We must not break apart," Russia tells his former Allies tribemates, as they rest in their own shelter. "We must all vote together, and risk that purple rock that China told us about on our way over here."_

**But Prussia had second thoughts…**

_ "I have to admit something, Prussia," Canada states. "I'm worried about this vote."_

_ "So am I!" Prussia replies. "I don't want to have to pick a rock."_

**After the first vote was a tie between Switzerland and Russia, Prussia flipped to the Allies and voted out Switzerland in the revote, causing his former tribemates to become furious at him. Nine are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

Day 22

World Tribe

"You fool!" Austria screams at Prussia.

"I'm sorry, Austria, I had to look out for the awesome me!" Prussia replies.

"You ruined everything for us – everything!" Austria continues. "All the Axis are doomed!"

"It was my only choice," Prussia responds.

"Your only choice?" Austria gapes. "You could have chosen to pick rocks with the rest of us! Now Switzerland is gone – and soon the rest of us will be gone – including you!"

Hungary and Liechtenstein are equally angry with Prussia.

"Mr. Prussia, I'm sorry to say, but after what you did, I am choosing Mr. Austria over you for good," Hungary states.

"But wait!" Prussia exclaims.

"You eliminated my big brother, now who do I have to turn to?" Liechtenstein asks, as she begins to cry.

"Look what you did, you little jerk!" Austria yells.

_"I never realized how angry I'd make the Axis with my move," Prussia says. "They wanted me so badly to vote with them, now they want my head on a silver plate. I may have ruined my chances big time."_

Meanwhile, the former Allies rejoice over the outcome.

"Smooth sailing for us now!" America exclaims.

"We're guaranteed final five for sure!" England adds.

"Perfect outcome!" China chimes in.

"And it's all thanks to this guy here!" Russia exclaims.

They all hug Canada, who was able to convince Prussia to vote with them. Canada feels so happy being recognized.

_"Now others see me," Canada says. "That's all I want, a little bit of recognition. And now I get it, thanks to Prussia voting with us."_

Prussia continues to get battered by his former tribemates, causing him to go over to Canada instead.

"Canada, I'm afraid my former tribemates don't recognize the awesomeness of my vote last night," Prussia states.

"It was awesome – for us," Canada replies.

"You guys have got to pull me through," Prussia adds.

"We'll do whatever we can," Canada responds.

_"If Canada can help me out for a while, maybe I can sneak past everyone and find a way to show off my awesomeness to the jury," Prussia says._

_"I like Prussia, but not so much that I'm going to sacrifice my big chance at being recognized for him," Canada says. "Our alliance will keep him for as long as we need to do so."_

Austria, meanwhile, stays with Hungary and Liechtenstein, fuming mad about Prussia.

"I told you he would betray us!" he complains. "I knew it would happen!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Austria," Hungary replies. "I don't know vhat to do."

"You shouldn't have trusted him!" Austria exclaims. "If you had been as wary of him as I was, we wouldn't find ourselves in such a predicament now!"

"I'm sorry!" Hungary shouts.

"My big brother… he's gone…" Liechtenstein cries.

Hungary hugs Liechtenstein warmly.

"It's okay, I'll be there for you," Hungary tells her. "Mr. Austria seems to angry to realize that there are other people in need right now…"

_"Hungary does not yet realize the consequences of Prussia's actions," Austria says. "We will now be the next three to go – myself, her and Liechtenstein. The order is not important. Prussia can do whatever he wants at this point."_

_"Mr. Austria should realize that Liechtenstein lost her brother in all of this," Hungary says. "It hurts her a lot more than it should hurt him."_

_ "My brother didn't deserve to go, not at all," Liechtenstein says. "I'm very disappointed in Mr. Prussia."_

Day 23

World Tribe

China discusses with Russia that afternoon about what they want to do in the upcoming votes.

"You know, we can just get rid of Prussia right away," China tells him. "Prussia served us his purpose, now he can be removed from the map again. That way he doesn't get close to others in our tribe and sneak his way past us."

"Very true," Russia states. "However, there is still use for him, in my opinion. We can allow him to trick the former Axis into thinking they still have a chance, while voting out the other former Axis, one by one."

"Your plan makes no sense at all," China retorts. "All we need is one of ours to flip back with Prussia over to the Axis, and then we're in trouble."

"I do not understand your problem with my strategy," Russia responds.

_"Russia thinks that we are safe now, but we are not out of the woods yet," China says. "If one of our tribe members were to flip back to the Axis along with Prussia, then the Axis would re-take control of the game."_

_ "China is getting too worried too soon," Russia says. "He needs to just relax for a while."_

Hungary tries to reason with Austria about her tribe's only hope, but Austria will have none of it.

"Mr. Austria, our only chance is if ve convince Mr. Prussia to bring one of the Allies over with him and vote vith us," Hungary tells him.

"No!" Austria exclaims. "First of all, Prussia won't do it anyway, and second of all, I want nothing to do with that moron. He betrayed us for good; he's not coming back."

_"Mr. Austria needs to let his anger subside and think things through," Hungary says. "Ve have to try to get Mr. Prussia back on our side."_

Hungary then discusses her plans with Prussia.

"Mr. Prussia, vould you consider rejoining the Axis again?" she asks.

"Absolutely!" Prussia exclaims. "If I can get Canada to come over with me, we can take back control of the game!"

Hungary goes away happy, but when Prussia reports the idea to Canada, the invisible one is less than thrilled.

"What good does it do me to turn on all my friends?" Canada asks Prussia. "It doesn't make much sense to me."

"But you can be awesome, like me!" Prussia exclaims.

"I don't know about that," Canada replies.

_"Prussia wants me to flip over to the Axis the same way he flipped to the Allies," Canada says. "That would serve me no purpose at all and actually hurt me. I don't know what he's thinking."_

Hungary tells Austria that there is a chance that Prussia and Canada may vote with them.

"Mr. Prussia may rejoin us!" she exclaims. "Along vith Mr. Canada!"

"I wish I could see Mr. Canada," Austria complains.

"If they vote with us, then ve take advantage in the game!" Hungary adds.

"I'm not so sure Prussia will do something like that," Austria states. "But in that case, we three can pool our votes for Russia and hope it works out."

_"At this point, Hungary and I are just living on a prayer," Austria says. "We're hoping against hope that Prussia brings Canada over to the Axis. Who knows if it will work out?"_

Day 24

World Tribe

"We've got mail!" America announces.

"What could this be?" England asks.

America pulls out the mail, which is a portion of a balance beam.

"So it's a balance beam?" China wonders.

"Apparently," Russia states. "I'm not sure what this challenge will be, exactly."

_"No worries in today's challenge," Russia says. "Our tribe has the clear advantage in numbers."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The nine remaining players enter the immunity challenge area, seeing a bunch of balance beams across the sand.

"First things first, I'll take back the Flying Mint Bunny of Immunity."

Austria reluctantly tosses the Flying Mint Bunny to Ancient Rome.

"Thank you," Ancient Rome states. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will race across these balance beams, back and forth. The first player to make it across their balance beam ten times wins immunity and a guaranteed 1-in-8 shot at winning this game! Make sense?"

"Yes," the players reply.

"Take your spots and wait for my go."

The players take their spots at the ends of their balance beams.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

The countries take off across their balance beams. Almost immediately, Russia loses his balance and falls off.

"You've got to start back at the beginning!" Ancient Rome yells.

Near the end of the balance beam, Prussia also falls off, and has to restart. The other seven have cleared the balance beam for the first time.

"Now, across the other way!" Ancient Rome shouts.

Russia and Prussia scramble to catch up, while the others go across a second time. Liechtenstein has an easy time with the balance beam, being of such small stature. She cruises across a second time, with the others huffing and puffing, trying to catch her.

"Liechtenstein, with a bit of a lead here!"

Liechtenstein heads across for the third time, while America falls off in an attempt to hurry up. He heads back to the start, while Canada and Austria begin to gain a little ground. But Liechtenstein is easily across for the third time, and she turns around, heading for her fourth trip.

"Keep going! You can still catch up!"

Austria slips, just as he is about to complete his third trip, and that leaves Canada in a clear second place, with Hungary trailing behind in third. Liechtenstein, however, increases her lead with every step she takes.

"Liechtenstein, absolutely amazing at this challenge!"

By the time Liechtenstein has made it across a fifth time, most of the other countries have given up. Canada slips off, losing ground in the process, while Hungary is the closest, and still a full balance beam behind.

"This challenge looks to be over!"

Liechtenstein has absolutely no problem crossing the beam, and she delicately makes her way across the final five times. As she crosses the finish line, no one is within two trips of her.

"Liechtenstein easily wins immunity!"

Liechtenstein jumps for joy in celebration, while Hungary rushes over to hug her. Ancient Rome then comes over to her.

"Liechtenstein, this is for you."

Ancient Rome tosses the Flying Mint Bunny to her. She squeezes it tightly in joy.

"You are safe at tonight's Tribal Council. The rest of you, someone's going home, you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be."

_"I feel so successful," Liechtenstein says. "Rarely do I get my time to shine, but this was it today."_

World Tribe

"Congratulations, Liechtenstein," says Hungary. "You deserve it."

"Thank you, Hungary," Liechtenstein replies, as the two embrace. "I only hope we can remain longer in this game."

"Well, that's up to Prussia," Austria breaks in. "He must convince Canada to vote with him, and join us."

_"Our hopes tonight all depend on Prussia," Austria says. "We must get him to make another bold move, but this time, in our favor. Sad that we're depending on him after what he did to us."_

Meanwhile, the Allies discuss who they want to vote off.

"It's either Austria or Hungary," China states.

"Who's the bigger threat in challenges?" England asks.

"I would think Austria, but Hungary did win that last challenge," Russia states.

Prussia then talks with Canada.

"Are you sure you want to stay with these guys? They can't even see you!" Prussia tells him.

"I know what you mean, and I know I am invisible to them," Canada replies. "But I don't think I can go against them."

"Let's really think about it," Prussia says. "Either we vote with the Allies, or we vote with the Axis and take out Russia."

_"Big decision tonight," Prussia says. "If Canada and I flip back to the Axis, then the Axis retake control of the game. And then maybe Hungary isn't so mad at me!"_

Tribal Council

The nine countries walk into the Tribal Council area and take their seats across from Ancient Rome.

"We now bring in the member of our jury," Ancient Rome states. "Switzerland, voted out last Tribal Council."

Switzerland waltzes into the Tribal Council area, waving happily at Liechtenstein, seeing that she holds the Flying Mint Bunny. But when he gets a glimpse of Prussia, he shakes his head angrily.

"So, last Tribal Council was a big one," Ancient Rome says. "It looked like we were going for a double tie, but then at the last moment, one more vote went to Switzerland. That swung all the power over to the former Allies, did it not?"

"You're absolutely right," America replies. "We have total control of the game right now. Everything that goes on is under our control."

"And as for the former Axis, you are pretty much hopeless now, right?"

"It sure looks that way," Austria responds. "We need a lot of help to get back into this game."

"What could happen to get you back in the game, Hungary?"

"I really hope that Mr. Prussia rejoins us," Hungary answers.

"But how would that help Prussia, after he joined up with the Allies?"

"Prussia could really help his standing for the end of the game if he rejoined us," Austria explains. "All he needs to do is bring one of the Allies over with him."

"Prussia, is this something you have considered?"

"Absolutely!" Prussia replies. "I have talked with Canada about going back over to the Axis!"

The other Allies look in wonder at Canada, who shrinks away, trying to be invisible.

"Canada, it looks like everyone can see you now," Ancient Rome states. "If you join up with the Axis, you could rescue them; you would also be a turncoat to your former Allies."

"It's a very difficult position to be in," Canada replies. "I don't like it when everyone looks at me in this way."

"There is one who can rest easy tonight, and that is you, Liechtenstein," Ancient Rome says. "Before we get to the vote, you have the choice of giving up your Flying Mint Bunny."

"I love the Flying Mint Bunny!" Liechtenstein exclaims. "I will keep it!"

"Very well, then, you cannot vote for Liechtenstein," Ancient Rome states. "Everyone else is fair game, as it is time to vote. America, you're up first."

The theme "Marukaite Chikyuu" plays as the players go to vote.

America goes to vote.

Austria goes to vote.

_"This is the moment of truth," Austria says. "We put in our votes for Russia, and hope for some help."_

Canada goes to vote.

China goes to vote.

England goes to vote.

Hungary goes to vote.

_"Mr. Prussia, please vote with us," Hungary says._

Liechtenstein goes to vote.

Prussia goes to vote.

Russia goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ancient Rome gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the country voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," Ancient Rome states. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Russia."

He pulls out the second vote.

"Russia."

Russia looks on nervously.

"Russia."

Ancient Rome opens up the next vote.

"Austria."

Austria looks over at Hungary, with an upset look in his eyes.

"Austria."

Austria feels a bit frustrated, seeing another vote for himself.

"Austria. We're tied, three votes Austria, three votes Russia."

Austria feels very frustrated at this point, realizing how dire his situation is.

"Austria."

Ancient Rome pulls out the next vote, opening it up extremely slowly.

"Eighth country voted out of Survivor: Axis vs. Allies, and the second member of our jury, Austria."

Hungary begins to cry. She hugs Austria sadly, before Austria goes over to grab his flagpole. He takes it and brings it over to Ancient Rome.

"Austria, the tribe has spoken," Ancient Rome states. "It is time for you to go."

Ancient Rome pulls down Austria's flag and hands it to him. Austria then waves one last time to Hungary before leaving the Tribal Council area.

"Clearly, no flipping occurred in tonight's Tribal Council," Ancient Rome says. "You can head back to camp."

The eight remaining countries start on their way back to camp.

_"It only figures that Prussia would be my downfall in this game," Austria says. "So infuriating that he pulled this on our tribe. Now Hungary and Liechtenstein are helpless, just waiting to be voted out. I wish all my best to Hungary. Now, I'll go write a symphony about my adventures out here."_

Who voted for whom:

America – Austria

Austria – Russia

Canada – Austria

China – Austria

England – Austria

Hungary – Russia

Liechtenstein – Russia

Prussia – Austria

Russia – Austria

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Hungary is furious at Prussia:**

_ "Who are you, Mr. Prussia? You've turned into something else… I don't know who you are anymore!"_

_ She runs off in anger._

**Then Prussia finds himself on the chopping block:**

_ "It's obviously Hungary or Liechtenstein next," England tells the others. "Who should it be?"_

_ "You sure it should be either of those two?" China wonders. "We should consider taking out Prussia."_

**But Canada spills the beans:**

_ "Actually, Prussia, I wanted to let you know that the other Allies are thinking of getting rid of you."_

_ "You must be joking, Canada! No one would ever want to get rid of me!"_

_ "But it's true, Prussia… you're in a heap of trouble!"_


	9. Couldn't Believe What I'd Become

**Chapter 9**

**Couldn't Believe What I'd Become**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Prussia had made his former Axis tribemates very angry at him by betraying them…**

_ "Mr. Prussia, I'm sorry to say, but after what you did, I am choosing Mr. Austria over you for good," Hungary states._

_ "But wait!" Prussia exclaims._

_ "You eliminated my big brother, now who do I have to turn to?" Liechtenstein asks, as she begins to cry._

_ "Look what you did, you little jerk!" Austria yells._

**So he considered rejoining them along with Canada…**

_ "What good does it do me to turn on all my friends?" Canada asks Prussia. "It doesn't make much sense to me."_

_ "But you can be awesome, like me!" Prussia exclaims._

**But Prussia and Canada voted with the Allies, taking out Austria and leaving Hungary and Liechtenstein in a horrible position. Eight are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

Day 25

World Tribe

Hungary approaches Prussia that morning, with tears in her eyes.

"Vhy? Vhy, Prussia?"

"Vhy vhat?" Prussia replies. "Vhy am I the most awesome country in the world?"

"No! Vhy did you take out poor Mr. Austria?"

"I couldn't help it, Miss Hungary. He was in my way."

"Who are you, Mr. Prussia? You've turned into something else… I don't know who you are anymore!"

She runs off in anger.

_"It's tough for me to see Miss Hungary like this," Prussia says. "She couldn't believe what I'd become. I'm not just Germany's little brother anymore – I'm running this game."_

Later, the Allies talk about who they want to vote out next – without Prussia around.

"It's obviously Hungary or Liechtenstein next," England tells the others. "Who should it be?"

"You sure it should be either of those two?" China wonders. "We should consider taking out Prussia."

_"Our world conquest must include the defeat of Prussia," China says. "Prussia is trying to use us to squeak through the game, and that must not be allowed."_

"I do not understand the concept of voting out Prussia," Russia complains. "Isn't he on our side now?"

_"China has something up his sleeve," Russia says. "That's why he wants to vote out Prussia."_

Russia and China begin to argue about who should be voted out. Canada simply shrinks away from the conversation.

_"I don't know how I am supposed to help Prussia," Canada says. "No one listens to me besides him anyway."_

Day 26

World Tribe

Early in the day, Canada is eating some rice around the fire next to Prussia.

"I have a secret to tell you," Canada tells him.

"That I'm awesome?" Prussia wonders.

"That's not a secret, Prussia, everyone knows that!"

"Oh, that's right! Sometimes I forget how awesome I really am!"

"Actually, Prussia, I wanted to let you know that the other Allies are thinking of getting rid of you."

"You must be joking, Canada! No one would ever want to get rid of me!"

"But it's true, Prussia… you're in a heap of trouble!"

_"I cannot believe that anyone would want to vote the awesome me out, especially the same Allies that I helped out," Prussia says. "I guess I'll just have to be awesome in the immunity challenge!"_

_ "Prussia's a bit naïve, and that worries me," Canada says. "If I lose his support, I don't know what I'm going to do."_

Later on, America is talking to China.

"You know, China, I'm very interested in these Hunger Games," he tells him.

"Is that another one of your movies?" China asks with derision.

"No, no, I'm talking about my citizens!" America exclaims. "They have to pay so much for gasoline, that they have no money left to pay for their own food!"

"Whatever you do, don't let them starve," an annoyed China replies.

"Who cares if they starve?" America yells. "What's important to me is that the current president remains in office as long as possible. That way, we can continue to find out about how well his basketball brackets are doing! That's the most important thing, right?"

China simply sighs.

_"It is true, I love America's current president," China says. "His buffoonery has made me the new superpower on this planet. But if he continues going down this path, he may make his own people angry enough to elect a new president who might actually know what he is doing, and that would be awful for my sake."_

Day 27

World Tribe

Liechtenstein and Hungary remain very nervous about their fate.

"Mr. Prussia von't help us anymore," Hungary states. "Ve're hopeless."

"I only wish my big brother was here," Liechtenstein adds.

_"Ve are in such a horrible situation," Hungary says. "I do not know how we can possibly escape this dilemma that we are in."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The eight remaining countries enter the immunity challenge area.

"First things first, I will take back the Flying Mint Bunny of Immunity."

Liechtenstein tosses the Flying Mint Bunny to Ancient Rome.

"Thank you," Ancient Rome states. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For this challenge, you will compete in a wrestling tournament. If you pin your opponent, you move on in the tournament. The country who pins all three opponents without getting pinned wins immunity and a guaranteed 1-in-7 shot at winning this game. I know it's worth playing for, we'll draw for positions, and then get started."

After a random draw, the pairings are set.

"The first match will be between Hungary and Canada!" Ancient Rome shouts. "Survivors ready? Go!"

Canada hopes he can win simply by shrinking away from Hungary, but it is no good. Hungary aggressively goes after Canada and pins him after about a minute of wrestling.

"Hungary wins, she moves on!" Ancient Rome shouts. "Next up, England and Liechtenstein!"

Liechtenstein tries maneuvering around England, but it is of no use. England finds a way to wrestle her to the ground and make an easy pin.

"Liechtenstein is eliminated, England moves on!" Ancient Rome yells. "Next will be Prussia vs. Russia!"

This is a tense battle that goes back and forth. It looks like Russia has the win early on, but Prussia manages to escape. Then Prussia grabs Russia and goes for the pin, but at the last second, Russia squeezes away. After about five minutes of wrestling, Russia finally comes away with the pin of Prussia and the victory.

"Russia wins!" Ancient Rome announces. "On to the final match of the first round: America vs. China!"

America and China go back and forth in their match, wrestling each other very tightly. Eventually, after a struggle, America is able to barely pin China.

"So America moves on!" Ancient Rome announces. "We are on to the semifinals: Hungary vs. England!"

This is yet another close battle. England seems to have an early pin on Hungary, but she escapes just in time. Eventually Hungary wears down England and comes away with the pin.

"Hungary wins this one!" Ancient Rome shouts. "Time for our other semifinal: Russia vs. America!"

Russia is aggressive in this battle, and he finds a way to pin America early on, despite America's best attempts at escaping.

"Now for the championship: Hungary vs. Russia!" Ancient Rome yells.

Hungary and Russia wrestle each other closely for about five minutes, neither gaining much of an advantage for most of the time. In the end, however, after both have been worn down, one of them comes away with a pin of the other, and that winner is…

"Russia! Wins immunity!"

Russia jumps into the air in celebration, getting congratulations from his alliance members. Hungary simply sits in the ground in frustration.

"Congratulations, Russia, this is for you."

Ancient Rome tosses the Flying Mint Bunny of Immunity over to Russia.

"The rest of you, I got nothing for you. You can head back to camp, I'll see you tonight for Tribal."

_"Very interesting to see who goes tonight," England says. "Right now, I have no idea who we're going with."_

World Tribe

Hungary pulls aside Prussia that evening.

"Mr. Prussia, vould you please not vote for me?" she asks.

"Vy vould I ever vote for you?" Prussia replies. "Don't worry about it!"

Meanwhile, England, China and Russia argue over who to vote out.

"Hungary is a fierce competitor," England says. "Let's vote her out."

"We need to get rid of Prussia now," China states.

"No, we should vote out Liechtenstein!" Russia exclaims.

The three of them continue to argue all the way up until Tribal Council.

_"All this arguing going on," Canada says. "I really hope they don't choose to vote out Prussia."_

Tribal Council

The eight players walk into the Tribal Council area and take their seats across from Ancient Rome.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Ancient Rome states. "Switzerland and, voted out last Tribal Council, Austria."

Switzerland and Austria silently take their seats across from the players.

"Okay, let's talk about what's gone on recently," Ancient Rome says. "America, your Allies have been taking out the former Axis one by one."

"That's right!" America exclaims. "And we intend on continuing to do so!"

"So Hungary and Liechtenstein should consider themselves targets?"

"Absolutely," America replies.

"Add Prussia in there as well," China states.

"So even Prussia is on the chopping block?"

"That's correct," China says.

Prussia looks over at Canada nervously.

"Hungary, you have to feel like you're in a bad spot," Ancient Rome tells her. "What can you do to get yourself out of this situation?"

"I don't know if there is any escape for myself and Liechtenstein," Hungary replies. "I think ve have no chance."

"It's very sad," Liechtenstein adds. "Not having my brother here really hurts me."

"Well, perhaps you will be joining your brother very soon," Ancient Rome states. "Russia, you have the Flying Mint Bunny of Immunity, I assume you are keeping it?"

"That is correct," Russia replies.

"Very well then," Ancient Rome says. "It is time to vote. America, you're up first."

The theme "Marukaite Chikyuu" plays as the players vote.

America goes to vote.

Canada goes to vote.

China goes to vote.

England goes to vote.

Hungary goes to vote.

_"I know ve have no shot at voting you out, but this is my vote," Hungary says, holding up her vote for America._

Liechtenstein goes to vote.

Prussia goes to vote.

Russia goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ancient Rome gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the country voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"America."

He takes out the second vote.

"America."

America gives no sign of any nervousness at all.

"Liechtenstein."

Liechtenstein looks on sadly as she sees her name come up, but some of the other players look surprised.

"Hungary."

Hungary looks a bit mystified by seeing both her name and Liechtenstein's.

"Hungary. That's two votes Hungary, two votes America, one vote Liechtenstein, three votes left."

Ancient Rome pulls out the next vote.

"Hungary. Three votes Hungary, two votes America, one vote Liechtenstein, two votes left."

Ancient Rome opens up the next vote extremely slowly.

"Ninth country voted out of Survivor: Axis vs. Allies, Hungary. That's four, and that is enough. You need to bring me your flagpole."

Hungary hugs Liechtenstein sadly, then walks over to her flagpole. She picks it up and carries it over to Ancient Rome.

"Hungary, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Ancient Rome takes down Hungary's flag and hands it to her. Then Hungary walks away from the Tribal Council area.

"Maybe tonight's vote was not as predictable as you thought, or perhaps it still was," Ancient Rome states. "In any case, you may head back to camp."

_"I still cannot believe that Mr. Prussia betrayed us the way he did," Hungary says. "He is not the right one for me – it's Mr. Austria who is the perfect match for me."_

**Who voted for whom:**

America – Hungary

Canada – Hungary

China – Hungary

England – Hungary

Hungary – America

Liechtenstein – America

Prussia – Liechtenstein

Russia – Hungary

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**The Allies are not happy with Prussia over his vote:**

_ "Hey, Prussia, what's up with voting for Liechtenstein?" America asks. "We all agreed on voting out Hungary!"_

_ "You don't call the shots around here, Prussia," China adds. "We brought you into our alliance, and we can drop you from it at any time."_

**They begin to discuss whether he should be the next to go:**

_ "Prussia is very dangerous," China states. "If we don't vote him out now, we will regret it."_

_ "Nonsense!" Russia exclaims. "Prussia is no threat at all! We can get rid of him whenever we feel like it!"_

**And Ancient Rome has a surprise in store for everyone:**

_ "I see that many of you are hungry," Ancient Rome states. "That's why we call this 'The Hunger Games.'"_


	10. Just a Puppet

**Chapter 10**

**Just a Puppet**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**England and China disagreed on who should be voted out next…**

_ "It's obviously Hungary or Liechtenstein next," England tells the others. "Who should it be?"_

_ "You sure it should be either of those two?" China wonders. "We should consider taking out Prussia."_

**Then Hungary came close to saving herself, but in the end…**

_ "Russia! Wins immunity!"_

**The Allies then chose to vote out Hungary, with Prussia abstaining from that vote, instead putting in his vote for Liechtenstein. Seven are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

Day 28

World Tribe

The Allies, save for Canada, are furious at Prussia for voting in a different manner than they did.

"Hey, Prussia, what's up with voting for Liechtenstein?" America asks. "We all agreed on voting out Hungary!"

"You don't call the shots around here, Prussia," China adds. "We brought you into our alliance, and we can drop you from it at any time."

"I couldn't vote out Hungary, could I?" Prussia replies. "That would be simply not awesome to vote her out. So I voted for Liechtenstein instead. What's wrong with that?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong with that!" Russia exclaims. "You think you're in control, but you're not. We are the ones in control!"

_"Prussia for some reason thinks that he calls the shots, but he doesn't," Russia says. "He's just a puppet. Once there are no more Axis left, he will be gone too."_

Later, Liechtenstein goes over to Prussia to ask him to spare her.

"Mr. Prussia, can you try to get your friends to not vote for me?" she asks.

"I am afraid even someone as awesome as me cannot do that," Prussia replies.

"But why not?" Liechtenstein questions.

"I cannot control countries as big as America, China and Russia," Prussia responds. "They are huge, I am not as big in comparison. They cannot be influenced by me."

_"I guess I have no chance at surviving this next vote," Liechtenstein says. "I just must win the immunity challenge."_

Russia, China, America and England all begin to argue over who should be voted out next.

"Prussia is very dangerous," China states. "If we don't vote him out now, we will regret it."

"Nonsense!" Russia exclaims. "Prussia is no threat at all! We can get rid of him whenever we feel like it!"

"Russia's right," England says. "We should continue with our original plan."

"America, you'll at least listen to me, right?" China asks.

"Oh, of course I'll listen to you, China!" America replies. "Now can I borrow a few billion dollars more?"

_"These Allies are driving me nuts," China says. "None of them see the inherent danger that lies with keeping Prussia around. They are sleeping on him, and that may end up giving one of us a rude awakening."_

_"I don't understand why China is so worried about Prussia," Russia says. "To me, Prussia is of no concern, we can deal with him whenever we please."_

Day 29

World Tribe

"You know, I'm getting sick of this rice!" America complains. "I'd like some unhealthy food instead!"

"Patience," China replies. "Rice is very good for you, you should stay on this diet."

"Not me!" America exclaims. "I'd rather have some McDonald's right now!"

Suddenly, the seven remaining countries see Ancient Rome on his way toward them.

"I see that many of you are hungry," Ancient Rome states. "That's why we call this 'The Hunger Games.'"

"I thought we called it Survivor," England responds.

"Never mind that," Ancient Rome says. "Because you have made it so long out here, I have decided to reward each of you with a taste of food from home. America, you're up first."

"All right!" America exclaims. "A Big Mac and a large fries! Did you Super Size this?"

"Of course," Ancient Rome replies. "Go ahead and eat it. Up next, England."

While America goes to eat, England walks over to see some fish and chips.

"Thank you," England tells Ancient Rome, as he begins to eat.

"Russia, I have something you may enjoy," Ancient Rome says.

Russia walks over to see what Ancient Rome has to offer.

"Vodka!" he exclaims.

"That's right, go ahead and drink up," Ancient Rome states. "China, this is for you."

"General Tso's chicken?" China says. "Very tasty."

He begins to eat as Canada walks over.

"We've got some pancakes and maple syrup for you," Ancient Rome tells Canada.

"Thank you very much," Canada replies.

"For you, Liechtenstein, we have some of your brother's favorite cheese," Ancient Rome states.

"I miss my brother…" Liechtenstein responds. "I wish he was here to enjoy this with me."

"And for you, Prussia, I have something from _your_ brother, bratwurst," Ancient Rome states.

"This is awesome!" Prussia exclaims.

"Okay, I hope all of you enjoy this reward," Ancient Rome says. "I'll see you tomorrow for the immunity challenge!"

Ancient Rome disappears while all the players enjoy their food.

Day 30

World Tribe

The Allies gather together, without Prussia, to discuss their voting plans.

"Let's all come to a consensus," China says. "Who are we voting out?"

"Liechtenstein," Russia responds.

"Are you sure?" China says.

"Yes, I'm sure," Russia states.

"But Liechtenstein is no threat!" China exclaims. "Wait until this challenge – if Prussia does really well at it, but fails to win, we may have to vote him out instead."

_"China has a point," England says. "If Prussia is our fiercest competitor, we may be better off voting him off instead of Liechtenstein."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The seven remaining players enter the immunity challenge area.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Russia tosses the Flying Mint Bunny to Ancient Rome.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. On my go, each of you will go into this field of sand and start digging. You need to find three bags of puzzle pieces. The field is separated so that you can only find your own and not anyone else's. Once you find all three bags, bring them back to the start and open them up, then start solving the puzzle. First country to solve their puzzle wins immunity and a guaranteed 1-in-6 shot at winning this game. Make sense?"

The players nod at Ancient Rome.

"Very well, take your positions, and wait for my go."

The countries line up at the starting line, waiting for Ancient Rome's signal.

"For immunity! Survivors ready, go!"

The players rush into the sand, quickly digging to find their pieces. Almost immediately, China finds his first bag.

"China with a bit of a lead here!"

Russia and Prussia also find their first bags shortly afterward. America and England find their first bags about a minute later.

"This is a close race!"

Prussia then finds his second bag, followed closely by China. Canada and Liechtenstein still have not even found their first bag yet.

"Canada! Liechtenstein! Got to catch up here!"

Russia finds his second bag, followed by America finding his second. Then China finds his third bag.

"China has all three bags! Get back to the start and begin on that puzzle!"

Prussia digs to find his third bag, and he quickly scoops up his bags and heads back to the starting line. America also finds his third bag, and he too heads toward the start.

"It's a three-way race! Who can finish their puzzle first?"

China, Prussia and America all frantically try to put together their puzzle. Russia finds his third bag and races back to the start. Liechtenstein is the lone player not to have found a single bag yet.

"Liechtenstein, completely out of this challenge!"

China and Prussia both get very close to finishing their puzzles, while America starts to fall behind. About a minute later, one of them finally finishes their puzzle.

"China! Wins immunity!"

China does not celebrate; he simply looks over at Prussia's puzzle, which is the Hetalia: World Series logo. Prussia was only two pieces away from finishing the puzzle.

"Congratulations, China, this is for you."

Ancient Rome tosses the Flying Mint Bunny of Immunity to China, who squeezes it tightly.

"China, you are safe from tonight's vote. As for the rest of you, after 30 days, one of you's going home."

_"Today's challenge should have proved to everyone that Prussia is the biggest threat out here," China says. "It makes total sense to vote him out tonight."_

World Tribe

That night, the Allies discuss who to vote out, but Canada is not invited to their conversation. Instead, he talks with Prussia and Liechtenstein.

"I suppose it is one of you two who will be voted out tonight," Canada tells them.

"Why me?" Prussia asks. "Am I not awesome enough?"

"You might be too much of a threat," Canada replies.

"I completely understand if it is me," Liechtenstein states. "None of them know me very well."

_"I miss my big brother," Liechtenstein says. "It is very lonely out here without him. I won't be too upset if I am voted out tonight."_

_"I am shocked that anyone would even consider voting me out!" Prussia says. "Especially after I have helped out the Allies so much… I just wouldn't understand it!"_

Tribal Council

The seven countries walk into the Tribal Council area and take their seats across from Ancient Rome.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Ancient Rome states. "Switzerland, Austria, and voted out last Tribal Council, Hungary."

Switzerland walks in first, waving to Liechtenstein. Austria and Hungary follow him, holding hands as they do.

"This has been an interesting 30 days out here," Ancient Rome states. "Prussia and Liechtenstein, you are the only two countries remaining from the Axis tribe. Does that make you nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous?" Prussia replies. "I have nothing to worry about! I'm not going to get voted out, these guys love me!"

"I am concerned," Liechtenstein states. "If they voted out my big brother, they will probably vote me out as well."

"To the Allies, you know that eventually you're going to have to start turning on each other. Do you start thinking about that now, or do you not think about that until you've voted out the rest of the Axis?"

"Of course we are thinking about it," China responds. "We have to think about how what we do now will affect us down the road."

"We are taking this one vote at a time," England states. "No need to rush anything at this point."

"So you're basically saying that you're going to wait until all the former Axis are gone to make your moves?"

"That's right," England responds.

"That can't make you feel all too comfortable, Prussia."

"I don't have anything to be concerned over!" Prussia exclaims. "Canada will pull me through!"

"Canada, does that put a target on your back as well?"

"How can anyone vote me out if they can't see me?" Canada wonders.

"Very good thinking. China, you won immunity, and I know you're not giving it up. You cannot vote for China. Everyone else is fair game, as it's time to vote."

The theme "Marukaite Chikyuu" plays as the countries go to vote.

America goes to vote.

Canada goes to vote.

China goes to vote.

England goes to vote.

Liechtenstein goes to vote.

_"I am so sorry, Mr. Prussia, but I must vote for you," Liechtenstein says._

Prussia goes to vote.

_"I thank you for helping me earlier in the game, but now I must take you out," Prussia says, holding up his vote for Liechtenstein._

Russia goes to vote.

After Russia comes back from voting, Ancient Rome says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Ancient Rome gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the country voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," Ancient Rome states. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Prussia."

He takes out the second vote.

"Liechtenstein."

Liechtenstein simply sits there silently, with her hands folded.

"Liechtenstein."

Liechtenstein sighs as she sees her name a second time.

"Liechtenstein. Three votes Liechtenstein, one vote Prussia."

Ancient Rome pulls out the next vote, opening it up extremely slowly.

"Tenth country voted out of Survivor: Axis vs. Allies, and the fourth member of our jury, Liechtenstein," Ancient Rome states. "That's four, and it is enough. You need to bring me your flagpole."

Liechtenstein silently walks over to her flagpole and picks it up. She then carries it over to Ancient Rome.

"Liechtenstein, the tribe has spoken," Ancient Rome says, as he pulls down her flag and hands it to her. "It's time for you to go."

Liechtenstein waves to the remaining players, then heads off, out of the Tribal Council area.

"The time is coming when you will have to start turning on each other," Ancient Rome says. "And it will be sooner rather than later. You can head back to camp."

The countries slowly get up and head back toward their camp.

_"Playing this game was fun while my big brother was around," Liechtenstein says. "After he left, it was no longer any fun. I feel privileged to have made it so far."_

**Who voted for whom:**

America – Liechtenstein

Canada – Liechtenstein

China – Liechtenstein

England – Liechtenstein

Liechtenstein – Prussia

Prussia – Liechtenstein

Russia – Liechtenstein

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Prussia worries to Canada about his status in the game:**

_ "Do you think that your friends will keep the awesome me around even longer?"_

_ "I don't know, Prussia. I don't think China is very fond of you."_

**England explains Prussia's predicament to him:**

_ "You were not one of the original Allies," England replies. "We Allies are going to stick together to the end."_

**And everyone gets a nice surprise:**

"_All of you are very close to other countries, whether you want to admit it or not," Ancient Rome states. "So here's a chance for you to spend some time with them, after you have missed them for so long."_


	11. The Walls Were Closed on Me

**Chapter 11**

**The Walls Were Closed on Me**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**The Allies all agreed to vote out Liechtenstein…**

_ "Let's all come to a consensus," China says. "Who are we voting out?"_

_ "Liechtenstein," Russia responds._

**But China wanted to vote out Prussia…**

_ "But Liechtenstein is no threat!" China exclaims. "Wait until this challenge – if Prussia does really well at it, but fails to win, we may have to vote him out instead."_

**In the end, Russia got what he wanted, and Liechtenstein was voted out of the game. Now the only original Axis tribe member in the game is Prussia. Six are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

Day 31

World Tribe

"Well, that's that for the Axis," America remarks.

"You are forgetting someone," China replies.

"Oh, right, Prussia!" America exclaims. "I've sort of considered him part of our tribe."

"Well, he's not!" China retorts. "And that means he's got to be the next to go!"

_"I cannot believe that everyone in my alliance fails to see the threat that Prussia presents," China says. "He could ruin all of our games, the same way he ruined all the games of the Axis."_

Prussia, meanwhile, discusses his chances in the game with Canada.

"Do you think that your friends will keep the awesome me around even longer?"

"I don't know, Prussia. I don't think China is very fond of you."

"You mean China does not realize my awesomeness?"

"I'm afraid not."

_"I can't believe that there is a country out here who does not recognize how awesome I truly am!" Prussia says. "I am utterly shocked!"_

Later, all six members of the tribe meet together to discuss their plans.

"Prussia, I'm sorry to say this," England states. "You are going to be the next one voted out of this game."

"And why is that?" Prussia asks incredulously.

"You were not one of the original Allies," England replies. "We Allies are going to stick together to the end."

Prussia frowns, not knowing what to say.

_"I thought I was in charge, now the walls were closed on me," Prussia says. "This is not a situation I have been in for a very long time."_

"What are we going to do after Prussia is voted out?" Russia questions.

"We'll worry about that when we get to that point," England replies.

_"There is no reason to panic," England says. "As long as we prevent Prussia from winning immunity, we five Allies will represent the final five in this game."_

Day 32

World Tribe

That morning, the six remaining countries are greeted by Ancient Rome.

"I have a surprise for you!" he tells them.

"You're going to pay off my $15 trillion debt?" America pleads.

"No, not that," Ancient Rome replies. "I have a real treat for you!"

"What kind of treat could this be?" England wonders.

"All of you are very close to other countries, whether you want to admit it or not," Ancient Rome states. "So here's a chance for you to spend some time with them, after you have missed them for so long. China, I want you to meet Hong Kong!"

Hong Kong comes rushing out to greet China, and the two share a warm embrace.

"It's so good to see you, Hong Kong," China says. "I don't have many friends out here."

"Russia, here's someone who really wants to be with you," Ancient Rome states. "Meet Belarus!"

Belarus rushes out and immediately glomps Russia. Russia is completely embarrassed.

"Will you marry me, brother?" Belarus asks.

"Ha ha ha… let's not get into that right now," Russia replies.

"England, for you we have Scotland!"

Scotland runs out to meet England. The two of them are very happy to see each other.

"What have you been doing while I've been away?" England asks.

"Just playing some golf," Scotland responds.

"Next, it's Prussia's turn… here's Spain!"

Prussia meets Spain and the two share a hug.

"Aren't I so awesome to still be out here after all these days?" Prussia asks Spain.

"Indeed you are," Spain replies.

"Okay, now it's time for Canada's friend… here comes Cuba!"

Cuba rushes over to Canada and immediately begins bashing him over the head.

"America, what is your problem?" Cuba complains.

"I'm not America," Canada shyly replies, to no avail.

"Finally, America."

"I wonder who it could be?" America asks.

"There were no countries that wanted to see you," Ancient Rome states. "But we have found you one friend… meet Tony the alien!"

Tony runs over to America, and the two celebrate with each other.

"So good to see you, Tony!" America exclaims. "I knew there had to be someone who respects me for who I am!"

"Here's a twist," Ancient Rome announces. "You will get time to spend with your loved ones, until tomorrow's immunity challenge, which you will participate in teams of two. You and your friend will work together in the challenge. I'll see you then!"

Ancient Rome disappears, and the countries begin talking with each other.

"Spain, you won't believe it!" Prussia exclaims. "I am running this show here!"

"Oh, I can believe it," Spain replies.

While China and Hong Kong have some rice together, Russia talks strategy with Belarus.

"If we work together, we could win this game," Russia states.

"And how so?" Belarus replies. "You're the only one officially playing."

"Don't worry, you'll get some fame and fortune if I win."

"You mean you'll finally marry me?"

"I wouldn't say that…"

England also discusses his plans with Scotland.

"First we're voting out Prussia," England says. "Then we probably take out Russia and China."

"Don't you think America is dangerous?" Scotland asks.

"America is dangerous, but I think he's not as dangerous as either China or Russia."

_"I must make sure to be smart about my moves down the stretch," England says. "There would be nothing worse than screwing up right now."_

Day 33

World Tribe

The countries continue to talk with their friends, including Russia going over his plans with Belarus.

"It is clear at this point that I must focus on eliminating players who would be likely to receive jury votes at the end," he states.

"So who should you vote out?" Belarus asks.

"England seems like a very likable guy," Russia continues. "I think that he may be a threat in that category. We must vote him out after we get rid of Prussia."

_"Of the remaining players, I find England to be my biggest threat," Russia says. "We must make sure that he does not gain too big of a foothold with America."_

While Cuba continues to bash Canada over the head, Prussia tries to explain to Spain why he flipped to the Allies.

"I thought this would be my best chance at proving my awesomeness," he explains. "Now all the Axis know how awesome I truly am!"

"But they also think you're a real jerk, don't they?"

"That doesn't matter! As long as they know that I am here to stay and not going away, that's all that matters!"

_"I might have to prove how awesome I am in this challenge," Prussia says. "Because if I lose, I may be out of this game."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The players as well as their friends all enter the immunity challenge area.

"First things first, I will take it back."

China hands the Flying Mint Bunny over to Ancient Rome.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For this challenge, you and your partner will have your legs tied together, as this will be a simple three-legged race. The first pair of you to complete the course wins immunity and a guaranteed 1-in-5 shot at winning this game. Make sense?"

The players nod in agreement, and then they get their legs tied together.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

The countries take off, with America immediately tripping and falling down, having trouble getting used to Tony's small stature. Canada and Cuba take a lead in the race, with Prussia and Spain as well as China and Hong Kong chasing closely behind them.

"This course has quite a few bends in it!" Ancient Rome announces. "Watch out that you don't get tripped up going around a curve!"

As soon as he says this, Prussia trips, bringing down Spain with him. This enables England and Scotland to pass them. Meanwhile, Russia and Belarus are struggling badly, falling behind even America and Tony.

"Canada and Cuba holding the lead at the moment!"

As Canada and Cuba reach the halfway point of the race, they hold a significant advantage over China and Hong Kong.

"Make sure not to go too quickly, or you'll bring down your partner!"

England and Scotland try desperately to catch up, but in speeding up, they end up crashing to the ground. Prussia and Spain pass them up, still finding themselves quite a ways behind the leaders.

"Canada and Cuba still in the lead, about 2/3 of the way through the course!"

China and Hong Kong begin to make up some ground on Canada and Cuba, and they are all the way caught up to them at the ¾ point of the course. Prussia and Spain are a distant third, with the others still struggling to figure out the challenge.

"It's neck-and-neck as we get close to the finish line!"

Both the Canada-Cuba team and the China-Hong Kong team try going just a bit faster to gain an edge, without losing their balance. They begin going around the final turn, ready to finish the race, when Cuba suddenly trips, bringing down Canada with him. But as they trip, they also fall into China, who brings down Hong Kong as well.

"Big crash!"

Prussia and Spain desperately try catching up as they see the others on the ground. They end up passing them just as both teams pick themselves up.

"This will be a close finish!"

All three teams reach the finish line at practically the same time. However, Ancient Rome is able to see who finished first.

"Prussia wins immunity!"

Prussia jumps into the air in celebration, bringing himself and Spain crashing to the ground. They congratulate each other as they lay on the ground in a tangled mess.

"Congratulations, Prussia, this is for you."

Ancient Rome tosses the Flying Mint Bunny to Prussia, who squeezes it to his chest.

"Now it is time for all of you to say good-bye to your friends."

The countries all hug their friends good-bye, then get ready to go back to camp.

"Tonight is Tribal Council, where one of you will be sent home."

_"Very interesting situation with Prussia winning immunity," England says. "I don't know who we will vote out now."_

World Tribe

"Well, that ruined everything," Russia complains.

"Who would have thought that Prussia would win immunity?" America says.

"Now who will we vote out?" England asks.

"It's every country for himself now," China comments.

_"I warned everyone that Prussia was dangerous, but no one believed me," China says. "Now he is going to stay around, while we are in trouble."_

Prussia talks with Canada about his voting plans.

"I am planning on voting out Russia," he tells Canada. "That would be a really big move and keep me on the map!"

"No," Canada replies. "I think it's more important to vote out England at this point."

"Why England?" Prussia asks.

"He seems to be a friendly enough guy that he will get a lot of support at the final Tribal Council, if he makes it that far."

"I see your reasoning. Still, I think it makes sense to vote out Russia at this point."

_"Russia or England?" Prussia says. "I really don't know."_

Russia pulls China aside and tells him of his plan to vote out England.

"I like it," China responds. "You are finally thinking ahead in this game."

"This is the way to go," Russia states.

_"If we vote out England at this point, we will be in good shape, and still be able to take out Prussia later," China says._

England also has a plan, as he talks with America.

"Russia seems quite a bit dangerous," he tells America. "We should vote him out."

"Fine with me!" America replies.

_"This is going to be an interesting Tribal Council," England says. "The balance of power in this game will swing one way or the other."_

Tribal Council

The six remaining countries walk into the Tribal Council area, taking their seats across from Ancient Rome.

"We now bring in the members of our jury. Switzerland, Austria, Hungary, and voted out last Tribal Council, Liechtenstein."

The jury members walk into the Tribal Council area and take their seats.

"We're getting close to the end here. Every one of you must feel like you are in some sort of danger, right?"

"Absolutely," China replies. "Anything could happen at this point. We thought we were all safe for at least one more vote, but then Prussia won immunity."

"So you planned on voting out Prussia?"

"Prussia was not part of the original Allies," China states. "Yes, we planned on voting him out."

"How does that make you feel, Prussia?"

"Not awesome, that's for sure," Prussia replies.

"Well, you're safe for this vote. How safe do you feel, Canada?"

"I think I am very good at flying under the radar," Canada responds. "I think that will continue to help me here."

"America, you have to consider yourself a big target, don't you think?"

"Of course!" America replies. "Russia, China and I are very big targets, and we all feel some sort of danger."

"Do you feel the pressure mounting, Russia?"

"Yes, I do," Russia responds. "It hasn't always been easy for me out here, but I continue to survive, and I hope to continue to do so."

"What about you, England? Do you feel like you are in danger?"

"I think that all of us besides Prussia are in danger tonight," England states. "I don't know how this vote is going to go."

"One thing's for sure, Prussia will not be going home tonight. You cannot vote for Prussia, everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote. America, you're up first."

The theme "Marukaite Chikyuu" plays as the countries go to vote.

America goes to vote.

Canada goes to vote.

China goes to vote.

England goes to vote.

_"My vote is for you, Russia," England says. "Hopefully I'll get enough help for you to go home."_

Prussia goes to vote.

Russia goes to vote.

_"England, I am sorry to say, but I must vote for you," Russia says. "I only hope to keep on surviving."_

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ancient Rome gathers the votes, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the country voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"England."

He takes out the second vote.

"Russia."

Both England and Russia look on nervously.

"Russia."

Russia begins to get even more nervous.

"England. We're tied, two votes England, two votes Russia, two votes left."

England and Russia both feel very worried at this point.

"England. Three votes England, two votes Russia, one vote left."

Ancient Rome pulls out the final vote, opening it extremely slowly.

"Eleventh country voted out of Survivor: Axis vs. Allies, England. That's four, that's enough. You need to bring me your flagpole."

England curses under his breath as he goes to grab his flagpole. He brings it over to Ancient Rome.

"England, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Ancient Rome takes down England's flag and hands it to him. England then leaves the Tribal Council area.

"Only five of you remain. At this point, you must expect the unexpected. You can head back to camp."

The countries go back to their camp.

_"I can't believe I was voted out," England says. "I never did anything to hurt any of these countries! I can't understand why I was chosen to be voted out here. At least I can say that I beat France."_

**Who voted for whom:**

America – Russia

Canada – England

China – England

England – Russia

Prussia – England

Russia – England

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**China plans to vote out Prussia:**

_ "No matter what, in the next vote, we must vote out Prussia," he tells them. "I told you he was dangerous, and that's why he must go."_

**But Canada begins to feel some concern:**

_ "I have no choice," Prussia states. "I must show off my awesomeness and win immunity."_

_ "But if you win it, don't I get voted out?" Canada wonders._

_ "Don't be silly!" Prussia exclaims. "America would never turn on you!"_

**And it all comes down to one vote, decided by one hero:**

"_I'm in a sticky predicament," America says._


	12. I Held the Key

**Chapter 12**

**I Held the Key**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Prussia was certain to be voted out…**

_ "Prussia, I'm sorry to say this," England states. "You are going to be the next one voted out of this game."_

_ "And why is that?" Prussia asks incredulously._

_ "You were not one of the original Allies," England replies. "We Allies are going to stick together to the end."_

**Until he won immunity…**

_ "Prussia wins immunity!"_

_ Prussia jumps into the air in celebration, bringing himself and Spain crashing to the ground. They congratulate each other as they lay on the ground in a tangled mess._

**With no choice but to turn on each other, the Allies voted out England, who became the fifth member of the jury. Five are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

Day 34

World Tribe

"That was interesting," China states.

"More like baffling," America adds. "I'm dumbfounded. Maybe they know something I don't know."

"Who's 'they'?" China wonders.

"Prussia and Canada," America replies. "They ended up deciding that vote last night."

_"I am shocked that two countries as insignificant as Prussia and Canada could end up deciding that vote," America says. "Prussia isn't even on the map, and Canada's just a hat. Yet they ended up banding together to take out England."_

China pulls Russia and America aside and tells them his plans.

"No matter what, in the next vote, we must vote out Prussia," he tells them. "I told you he was dangerous, and that's why he must go."

"I completely agree," Russia adds. "Prussia could end up sneaking past us by winning enough challenges."

_"Prussia shocked us all by winning that last challenge," Russia says. "It would be even more shocking if he won another one, which would put myself at risk."_

"We need a Plan B," America says. "We must have someone to vote out in case of Prussia winning immunity."

"Canada, then," Russia states. "He's decided to be friends with Prussia; let him suffer the same fate."

_"I'm not sure if I want to vote out my hat," America says. "What if it gets cold? I need that hat to keep my head warm."_

Canada and Prussia, meanwhile, discuss their fate.

"I have no choice," Prussia states. "I must show off my awesomeness and win immunity."

"But if you win it, don't I get voted out?" Canada wonders.

"Don't be silly!" Prussia exclaims. "America would never turn on you!"

_"I am kind of worried about America possibly voting me out," Canada says. "I don't want him to start thinking that I'm a threat and thus vote for me."_

Canada later goes over to talk to America.

"Hey, what's up?" America asks. "Are you upset that one of my teams is going to capture the Stanley Cup again?"

"Yes, but that's not the problem," Canada replies.

"Oh? Then what could it possibly be?"

"I'm worried that you will turn on me and vote me out."

"Why would I vote out my hat?"

"Because you are getting so close to China. You owe him all that money, so he can pull your strings."

"Don't worry about it, hat. I'll make sure to do the heroic thing."

_"America's words do not give me much hope," Canada says. "Instead, he continues to worry me with where he's going on this. This is when I want to stay as invisible as possible."_

Day 35

World Tribe

Russia and China sit alone, eating some rice.

"You sick of this rice yet?" Russia asks.

"I shall never be sick of this rice," China replies. "It is nice and tasty."

"Anyway, I am concerned about the endgame," Russia states. "I feel as if, one way or another, I won't make it to the end."

"The strategy is to take out Prussia as soon as he fails to win immunity," China explains. "If he were to win immunity, we vote together to eliminate Canada. If Prussia wins immunity twice, then we vote out America as well."

"But there is a significant problem," Russia adds. "America and Canada are not one with me. They would rather vote out myself or yourself over themselves."

"You are quite right about that," China replies. "Thus the best course of action is to make sure Prussia fails to win immunity."

_"I am very worried about how this game is going to finish," Russia says. "I find myself with my back up against the wall as I try to go all the way. I am not sure how I can make it to the end, but I will try as best as I can."_

_"Russia is worried, and reasonably so," China says. "He does not have such a cozy relationship with America, as I do. Early on in the game, I held the key to the early votes thanks to America feeling like he owed me something. Now I have the possibility of doing the same thing to America, and force his hand again. I can make him vote whichever way I want. If that is to eliminate his hat, so be it."_

Day 36

World Tribe

"We've got mail!" America announces, bringing over a bag to the other countries.

"What could it be?" Russia wonders.

America opens up the bag, revealing a bunch of puzzle pieces.

"Apparently we shall be figuring out some sort of puzzle," China comments.

"Very interesting," Russia remarks.

_"This is one challenge I definitely plan on winning," Russia says. "It means a lot for me to win at this point."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The five remaining countries walk into the immunity challenge area.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Prussia tosses the Flying Mint Bunny to Ancient Rome.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. On my go, you will race out into this pile of bags, which contain puzzle pieces. The bags are decorated with the patterns of your flags so you know which ones belong to you. Each of you has five bags; three of them are full of good puzzle pieces, while the other two are full of duds, but they will look similar to the good ones in order to confuse you. The first one of you to put together your puzzle, which will look exactly like your flag, wins immunity and a guaranteed spot in the final four. Make sense?"

"Yes," the countries respond.

"I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The countries all line up at the starting line.

"For immunity, and a guaranteed 1-in-4 shot at winning this game! Survivors ready? Go!"

The five players take off, bumping into each other as they dive to grab their bags. America is the first to get three bags, while Russia and Prussia are right behind him. Canada sneaks around, trying to find his bags, while China forcefully pushes to grab his bags.

"America now has all five bags! Get back to the starting line and begin working on your puzzle at your table!"

America races back to the start, as Russia and Prussia grab their fifth bags. China is a bit behind, as is Canada.

"Russia and Prussia now heading back to the start! They've got all their puzzle pieces!"

America, Russia and Prussia begin working on their puzzles. While America and Prussia simply pour out all of their pieces into one big pile, Russia carefully pours them into different piles.

"Look at the strategy Russia is using! He's trying to figure out which ones are the duds right away!"

China rushes back to the start with all of his bags of puzzle pieces, while Canada lags way behind.

"This is a tough puzzle! Don't give up!"

China follows Russia's strategy of splitting up his bags of puzzle pieces. America has already gone to work on putting together his puzzle.

"America with a bit of a lead, but will it last?"

Prussia starts putting together his puzzle. He starts building it around the outside, then looking carefully to see which pieces do not fit. Russia and China also go to work on their puzzles. China finds his puzzle exceptionally hard, since his flag is almost entirely one color.

"This puzzle is going to be challenging for those of you who do not have many colors on your flags! But we've evened it out for those players by making the dud pieces a bit more easier to spot!"

China begins to notice that a certain pile of pieces just will not work. He grabs that pile and throws it to the ground. Prussia continues to make some significant progress, using more of a brute force strategy. America falls behind, while Russia begins to make some progress.

"This is a close battle! Anyone can win this, even you, Canada, if you pick it up!"

Canada begins throwing pieces together as fast as he can. China gets further along, as he thinks he has found the other pile of dud pieces. He does not throw them to the ground, however, being concerned that they may be right after all. Prussia begins putting together the middle portion of his flag, and he now thinks he is on to something.

"Prussia, really looking like he's got something going here!"

Russia looks over at Prussia's puzzle, hoping to get some sort of help. However, the puzzles are all cut differently, so he is given no help in that manner. China finally figures out for sure which is his second bag of dud pieces, and he tosses those to the ground.

"China may be on to something here! Can he catch Prussia?"

Prussia is very close to finishing, but he has many pieces left to choose from, since he did not eliminate the dud pieces. He keeps on trying out pieces, while China begins methodically putting together his puzzle correctly.

"It's between Prussia and China! Who will win this?"

Both Prussia and China get down to their final pieces, and finally, one of them places in their very last piece.

"Prussia! Wins immunity! Guaranteed final four!"

Prussia jumps in celebration.

"I am awesome!" he exclaims.

Russia throws some of his puzzle pieces in frustration, while America looks dumbfounded as how the others solved the puzzle so quickly.

"Congratulations, Prussia, once again, this is for you."

Ancient Rome tosses the Flying Mint Bunny over to Prussia.

"Prussia, you are safe from tonight's vote, and you'll be headed to the final four. The rest of you, after 36 days, someone's going home. You've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be."

_"Tough loss today," Russia says. "For Prussia to win immunity again, that's just devastating to the original Allies."_

World Tribe

"Congratulations, Prussia," Canada says.

"Thank you, Canada," Prussia replies. "Am I awesome or what?"

"I think you were a bit lucky," China complains. "But that's just my opinion."

_"I think China's a little jealous of me," Prussia says. "But then again, who wouldn't be?"_

Later, China draws Russia and America aside.

"We are voting out Canada," he tells them. "I know it'll be difficult for you in the winter time without your hat, but I think you can do just fine without one for now."

"Canada it is, then," Russia states.

But right before Tribal Council, America is brought aside by Canada.

"You can't vote me out," Canada tells him. "Vote out Russia instead."

_"I'm in a sticky predicament," America says. "Either I stay loyal to Canada, as he has been loyal to me all these years. Or I stick with China, who I owe so much. I don't know what I'm going to do."_

Tribal Council

The five countries walk into the Tribal Council area and take their seats across from Ancient Rome.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Ancient Rome states. "Switzerland, Austria, Hungary, Liechtenstein, and voted out last Tribal Council, England."

The jury members make their way into the Tribal Council area, taking their seats across from the five remaining players.

"Let's start out talking about the obvious," Ancient Rome says. "The original five of you of the Allies had to start turning on each other when Prussia won immunity last time. Now he has won immunity again. What does this mean for your old alliances?"

"Our alliances have been split," China replies. "Russia and I formed one from the very start, and I am also close with America thanks to his owing me so much money. It's hard for me to be in an alliance with someone who I can't see."

"You are talking about Canada, are you not?"

"That's right. I haven't been very close to Canada at all, so because of that, he is not part of my inner alliance."

"I see. Now Canada, you must feel a bit worried by hearing this."

"Of course I do," Canada replies. "China is very important, I would love to have China on my side. But Prussia has given me much support throughout this game."

"And you hope to continue to go with Prussia?"

"Yes, but my main ally is America. When it all comes down to it, I look to America for advice."

"So, America, Canada feels that he can trust you the most. China also counts on you as part of an alliance. Does this make you feel torn in two?"

"Hey, it's no big deal, I got 50 states!" America responds. "25 can go with Canada, 25 can go with China!"

"But in this game you have only one vote. It has to go in one direction or the other."

"Absolutely, and I want to make sure I put my vote to good use."

"Then we have your case, Russia. You've made an alliance with China from the beginning, as China has made it clear. Do you have any sub-alliances that you can count on?"

"I have been at the mercy of the rest of my tribe throughout this entire game," Russia responds. "I have been in deep trouble on multiple occasions. I can only hope that the others in my tribe continue to support me."

"As for you, Prussia, you have now won immunity twice in a row. Is that your plan, simply win immunity and not to worry about the votes?"

"What can I say, I'm awesome like that," Prussia replies. "I plan on winning every time!"

"Well, with that response, I'm sure you're not giving up immunity. No one may vote for Prussia, and it is time to vote. America, you're up first."

The theme "Marukaite Chikyuu" plays as the players go to vote.

America goes to vote.

Canada goes to vote.

_"I'm sorry, Russia," Canada says. "I must vote for you in order to keep myself in the game."_

China goes to vote.

Prussia goes to vote.

Russia goes to vote.

_"I've been barely squeaking by most of this game," Russia says. "I can only hope to continue to do so."_

"I'll go tally the votes," Ancient Rome says.

Ancient Rome gathers the votes, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the country voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," he states. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Russia."

He takes out the second vote.

"Canada."

Both Russia and Canada look on nervously.

"Russia. Two votes Russia, one vote Canada, two votes left."

Russia pulls on his scarf worriedly.

"Canada. We're tied. Two votes Russia, two votes Canada, one vote left."

Ancient Rome pulls out the final vote extremely slowly.

"Twelfth country voted out of Survivor: Axis vs. Allies, and the sixth member of our jury…"

He finally opens the vote.

"Russia."

Russia sadly gets up from his seat to grab his flagpole. He takes it and brings it over to Ancient Rome.

"Russia, the tribe has spoken," Ancient Rome states. "It's time for you to go."

Ancient Rome takes down Russia's flag and hands it to him. Russia then waves good-bye to the remaining players, before leaving the Tribal Council area.

"You are the final four in this game," Ancient Rome says. "But there is still more work to be done if you want to win this game. You can head back to camp."

America, Canada, China and Prussia begin their walk back to their camp.

_"I played a good game, I think," Russia says. "Unfortunately I didn't have enough friends in the end to carry me across the finish line. It was nice working with China, I hope to continue to do so in the future."_

Who voted for whom:

America – Russia

Canada – Russia

China – Canada

Prussia – Russia

Russia – Canada

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**The remaining countries pay tribute to their fallen comrades:**

_ "It appears we have to pay tribute to the countries who have left the game," China explains. "We must follow this map."_

_ "Tribute?" America asks. "Sorry, but I refuse to volunteer as tribute!"_

**Two countries in particular feel pressure to win final immunity:**

_"I am in a difficult situation," China says. "If I do not win immunity, I am sure to be voted out. Thus I will do everything in my power to win today."_

_ "I think that the only way I survive is if I win immunity," Prussia says. "Of course, someone as awesome as me should have no trouble with that!"_

**And the jury is not too happy:**

_ The jury members walk into the Tribal Council area and take their seats across from the three remaining players. They all look serious, none of them smiling as they sit down._


	13. But That Was When I Ruled the World

**Chapter 13**

**But That Was When I Ruled the World**

**16 nations were stranded on the beaches of Normandy, all hoping to outwit, outplay and outlast each other for the right to be called "greatest country in the world." They were separated into two tribes, Axis and Allies. Early on, neither tribe had much of an advantage…**

_ "That's it!" Ancient Rome announces. "Allies win immunity!"_

_ "It's in!" Ancient Rome shouts. "And with that, Axis wins immunity!"_

**But while the Allies voted out their weaker members, the Axis chose to eliminate their strongest players…**

"_Fifth country voted out of Survivor: Axis vs. Allies, Germany."_

**At the merge, the tribes were even, at 5 players apiece. Both tribes braced for a tied vote, but Prussia had other ideas…**

"_I don't want to have to pick a rock."_

**Prussia flipped on his former tribe and voted out Switzerland. Then one by one, the former Axis were eliminated, until only Prussia remained. The former Allies planned on taking him out as well, but he managed to win immunity twice in a row, forcing the Allies to turn on each other. Now only four remain… Prussia…**

_"This competition should be so easy to win!" Prussia says. "At the end of the game, the jury votes on whoever is the most awesome, and of course that would be me! All I have to do is make it there, and who would vote out someone as great as me!"_

**Canada…**

_"If I just stay invisible, maybe no one will vote me out," Canada says. "Of course, if I'm invisible, I won't be able to win the jury vote at the end. But that's okay. I'm not all about being the best in the world, I just want to be accepted."_

**China…**

"_I become the most powerful country in the world, and I prove it by winning this game," China says. "And it all comes from hard work."_

_And America…_

"_I'm the hero!" America shouts._

**One of these four will take home the title of "greatest country in the world." Who will it be?**

Day 37

World Tribe

"It's awesome to still be here!" Prussia exclaims.

"37 days… but it feels like months," Canada states.

"Hey guys, don't you think we should celebrate?" America wonders.

"No celebrating yet," China replies. "Not until the game is over."

_"China is so stuck-in-the-mud," America says. "He refuses to celebrate, even after we've made it so far. I can't understand him."_

_"America wants to celebrate at this point, while we still have a long ways to go in this game," China says. "It starts to get really interesting at this point."_

A little later, Prussia retrieves a letter from the mailbox.

"I've got some mail!" he announces.

"What could this be?" China wonders.

He takes the piece of paper off Prussia and reads it.

"It appears we have to pay tribute to the countries who have left the game," China explains. "We must follow this map."

"Tribute?" America asks. "Sorry, but I refuse to volunteer as tribute!"

"You'd never risk your life for anyone else, would you, America?" Canada says.

"That's not it at all," China states. "We are about to look back at all the countries we played with. Let's go."

Rites of Passage

The four countries walk along the beach, following their map, until they come up to a flagpole, with Italy's flag waving high above.

"Italy," China states.

"He sure wanted his pasta," Prussia comments.

"He got embarrassed at football, though," America remarks.

_"I would have enjoyed my time out here more if I just had some pasta," Italy says. "There's never a bad time to surrender!"_

The four countries come up to Poland's flag.

"Poland," America states.

"I feel bad for him," Canada says. "I tried to help him out, but it was of no use."

_"Playing this game is not my thing," Poland says. "I didn't quite fit in with the other countries out here."_

The players walk up to Japan's flag.

"Poor Japan," China states. "You deserved to remain in the game longer."

"Hey, if he didn't get voted out, then I would have been gone!" Prussia exclaims.

_"This game is very exacting and demanding of everyone," Japan says. "It is very hard to go far. My congratulations to the remaining prayers."_

The countries continue along, arriving at Sealand's flag.

"All Sealand wanted was to be recognized as a true country," Canada comments.

"Sorry!" America exclaims. "I guess he didn't get what he wanted!"

_"One of these days, everyone else will look at me and say, 'This guy is a true country,'" Sealand says. "I can't wait until that day."_

The players come up to Germany's flag.

"I'm still shocked that Germany got eliminated so early," America remarks.

"I guess I beat my big brother this time!" Prussia brags.

_"One thing I learned from this game: the strongest isn't always the winner," Germany says. "I may have been the strongest country on my tribe, but I did not make it very far. Maybe having friends is important after all."_

The countries move on to France's flag.

"France, always the contrarian," China states.

"What does that mean?" America asks.

"That means he was always against someone," China replies.

_"It embarrasses me that England made it farther than I did," France says. "I'm used to losing, though, so this is not a new experience for me."_

The players move along over to Switzerland's flag.

"I'm sorry, neutral one," Prussia states. "But I was too afraid of picking the purple rock."

"That vote was key to the game," China comments. "After he was eliminated, it was smooth sailing for us for a while."

_"Prussia has a lot of explaining to do about his betrayal of the Axis," Switzerland says. "If he makes the final three, we are going to let him have it."_

The countries go over to Austria's flag.

"Mr. Music," Prussia comments.

"Austria gets a bad rap, but I don't think he was that bad of a guy," Canada remarks.

_"It's time for Prussia to face the music," Austria says. "If he's in the final three, he will pay for his wrongdoings."_

They move on to Hungary's flag.

"Miss Hungary," Prussia says. "How I long to be with you."

"Hungary was a lot stronger than some of the male countries," China comments.

_"My time out here allowed me to become closer to Mr. Austria," Hungary says. "And that's all I really wanted."_

They go on to Liechtenstein's flag.

"Liechtenstein… such a cute little country," America comments.

"It's a shame she was on that tribe, or she would have gone further," Canada adds.

_"I enjoyed playing this game up until the time that my big brother got eliminated," Liechtenstein says. "After that, it was no fun anymore."_

The countries move on over to England's flag.

"Ah, England," America states.

"A key cog in our alliance," China comments.

"A very smart guy – I'm surprised he still isn't here," Canada adds.

_"My goal was to win the whole thing, to prove that I'm back," England says. "Instead I got eliminated after going a long way. That's not going to prove much."_

The countries move on to the final flag.

"Russia," Canada states.

"He made an alliance with me at the beginning of the game, and I stayed true to it even as he was eliminated," China remarks.

_"I am disappointed I was not able to be the final victor," Russia says. "In the end, it turned out I needed more friends than I had."_

The four countries look back at the line of flags they have visited, and all four of them salute the flags in tribute to their fallen comrades.

Day 38

World Tribe

The countries begin getting ready for their final immunity challenge.

_"I am in a difficult situation," China says. "If I do not win immunity, I am sure to be voted out. Thus I will do everything in my power to win today."_

_ "I think that the only way I survive is if I win immunity," Prussia says. "Of course, someone as awesome as me should have no trouble with that!"_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The four remaining countries enter the immunity challenge area, where they find a ping-pong table.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Prussia tosses the Flying Mint Bunny to Ancient Rome.

"Thank you. For the final time, immunity is back up for grabs. This challenge will be simple – a ping-pong tournament to decide the final immunity. You win this tournament, you are guaranteed of facing the jury as one of the final three in this game. We'll draw for pairings, and then get started."

China smiles about the idea of a ping-pong tournament, while the rest look concerned.

"Our first match will be Prussia vs. Canada! We are playing to 5! Survivors ready? Go!"

Prussia and Canada begin their match with Prussia serving hard to Canada. Canada whiffs on the return, and Prussia is up 1-0.

"Prussia scores the first point!"

The match becomes closer after that, with both sides scoring until the match is tied at 4.

"This is it! Next point wins!"

Prussia then serves very hard again, and Canada is only able to hit the ball back into the net.

"That's it! Prussia wins the match!"

Prussia and Canada shake hands, while America and China move over to the table.

"America vs. China for the other spot in our championship match!"

China has little problem with America, easily defeating him by a final score of 5-1.

"China wins! Now onto our final match – Prussia vs. China, for immunity!"

China starts the match by quickly scoring 3 points, but he begins to get nervous, and Prussia ties the match at 4.

"This is it! The next point wins immunity!"

China serves to Prussia, who hits the ball back… into the net!

"That's it! China wins final immunity!"

China throws his ping-pong paddle into the air in celebration, while Prussia throws his to the ground in frustration.

"Congratulations, China, this is for you."

Ancient Rome tosses the Flying Mint Bunny of Immunity to China, who squeezes it tightly.

"You will have your chance at stating your case to the jury as to why you are the greatest country in the world. The rest of you – after 38 long, grueling days, one of you is going home, and you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be."

_"Huge win for me today," China says. "Now all the pieces are in place."_

World Tribe

As soon as the players return from the challenge, Prussia begins scrambling.

"You're not going to vote for me, right, Canada?"

"I don't know, Prussia, it's between you and America."

"What good has America done for you lately?"

"Nothing. But he's still very close to me."

_"I have to somehow convince Canada not to vote for me, in order to give me a further chance in this game," Prussia says. "It's not going to be easy."_

Prussia continues talking with Canada the rest of the evening, while America and China confer about their votes.

"Should we chance voting out Canada?" China asks.

"Absolutely not!" America replies.

"But Canada has a much better chance at winning than Prussia does," China remarks.

"We can't vote out Canada," America states. "We must vote out Prussia."

_"China's trying to convince me to vote out Canada instead of Prussia, but I just can't do that," America says. "I still have a heart, and I'm going to protect Canada."_

_"America's not thinking about winning," China says. "He needs to think about the endgame and vote out Canada instead of Prussia."_

Tribal Council

The four remaining countries walk into the Tribal Council area and take their seats across from Ancient Rome.

"We now bring in the members of our jury. Switzerland, Austria, Hungary, Liechtenstein, England, and voted out last Tribal Council, Russia."

The six jury members file into the Tribal Council area and take their seats.

"So, let's get to it. China, you have the Flying Mint Bunny, and this is the last Tribal Council before the final one. You know that you will get to state your case to this jury as to why you are the greatest country in the world."

"Yes, it's a great prospect," China replies. "But I've also got to make sure I have the right countries sitting next to me tomorrow night."

"What factors do you take into consideration when figuring out who you should vote out at this point?"

"I don't want someone next to me who is extremely likable and will win," China states. "I want to make sure that I have the best chance at winning."

"America, does that come into consideration for you, too?"

"Absolutely," America responds. "It's difficult to tell, though, who should be voted out and who shouldn't. For example, Canada is very close to me – it would be hard for me to vote him out."

"But you would if you had to."

"I don't know," America says. "I don't know if I could do that to him."

"Canada, do you think your head is on the chopping block?"

"I'm just trying to stay as invisible as possible," Canada replies.

"As for you, Prussia, you've won immunity a couple of times in a row before this. Not having immunity tonight, do you think that spells your end?"

"I don't know why anyone would vote out someone as awesome as myself!" Prussia exclaims. "There's no reason for that!"

"Well, someone's about to be voted out. You cannot vote for China; everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote; America, you're up first."

The theme "Marukaite Chikyuu" plays as the countries go to vote.

America goes to vote.

Canada goes to vote.

China goes to vote.

Prussia goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ancient Rome gathers the votes, then returns to his normal spot.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the country voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Prussia."

He takes out the second vote.

"America."

America looks on with nervousness.

"Canada. We're tied, one vote Prussia, one vote America, one vote Canada, one vote left."

Prussia, America and Canada are all extremely nervous as Ancient Rome pulls out the final vote.

"Thirteenth country voted out of Survivor: Axis vs. Allies, and the seventh and final member of our jury…"

Ancient Rome opens up the vote very slowly.

"Prussia."

"No! It can't be! You can't vote out this awesomeness!"

"You need to bring me your flag, Prussia."

Austria and Switzerland snicker from the jury as Prussia grabs his flagpole and brings it over to Ancient Rome.

"Prussia, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Ancient Rome hands Prussia his flag, as Prussia walks out of the Tribal Council area.

"Congratulations, you three have made it as far as you possibly can in this game. Tomorrow night, you will get your chance to state your case to this jury as to why you are the greatest country in the world. You can head back to camp."

China, America and Canada congratulate each other, before heading back to their camp.

_"I can't believe it," Prussia says. "I can't believe it! They voted out someone as awesome as myself! I don't know why they would do such a thing, but they did! It's unfathomable!"_

Who voted for whom:

America – Prussia

Canada – Prussia

China – Canada

Prussia – America

Day 39

World Tribe

"We did it!" America celebrates. "We made it to the final day of this game!"

"Now's not the time to celebrate," China warns. "We still have tonight's Tribal Council."

"Oh, come on, let's enjoy ourselves a bit," America suggests.

Canada goes to retrieve the mail and returns holding a bunch of food.

"McDonald's?" China asks angrily.

"Yes, it's McDonald's food for all of us," Canada states.

"All right!" America exclaims. "This day just got even better!"

The three countries eat the food together, each thinking about what he must do to win the game.

_"Winning this game should be easy for me," America says. "I win at everything. There's no reason I shouldn't win this game as well!"_

_ "I've tried to stay invisible the whole game, and I guess it has worked," Canada says. "But now, I need people to see me, or else I won't get enough votes to win this game."_

_ "There was once a time that I needed no help in being victorious, but that was when I ruled the world," China says. "Now, in order to become the world's greatest superpower again, I need the help of this jury. I must convince them that I deserve to be called 'the greatest country in the world.'"_

Final Tribal Council

America, Canada and China walk into the Tribal Council area. They take their normal seats across from Ancient Rome.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Ancient Rome states. "Switzerland, Austria, Hungary, Liechtenstein, England, Russia, and voted out last Tribal Council, Prussia."

The jury members walk into the Tribal Council area and take their seats across from the three remaining players. They all look serious, none of them smiling as they sit down.

"Tonight, the balance of power in this game shifts over to the jury," Ancient Rome explains. "Each of you remaining players will get to make an opening statement, then the jury will one-by-one ask questions to you. Let's get started. America, you're up first."

"Hey, everybody!" America exclaims. "I'm the hero of this game! I am the greatest, because I say I am! I do what I want when I want! I am the center of the world's attention at all times! I am of the greatest importance to everyone! There's no reason you should vote for anybody but me!"

"Okay, thank you, America," Ancient Rome states. "Canada, you go next."

"Hi, everyone," Canada says sheepishly. "I know that I've been invisible this whole game, but that was my goal, so that no one would vote me out. Now I ask you to be kind to me and allow me to win this game, because the only thing I ever win besides this is ice hockey."

"Finally, we'll hear from China," Ancient Rome says.

"Greetings," China states. "I have worked my very hardest at this game, just as I always work hard at everything I do. I don't get on people's nerves like America, and I am always visible, unlike Canada. Without me, America and Canada wouldn't be able to get by. If you appreciate hard work, you should vote for me."

"Okay, thank you as well, China," Ancient Rome remarks. "In a moment, we'll hear from the jury, as they will each ask questions to gather information they need in making their decision."

After a brief break, it is time for the jury to speak.

"Prussia, you are up first," Ancient Rome says.

"Thank you," Prussia replies, as he walks up in front of the players. "I have simply one question: am I awesome or what?"

"I'll give it an 'or what,'" America responds.

"You don't think I'm awesome?" Prussia wonders.

"Not really," America says.

"Of course you're awesome!" Canada exclaims. "You're the only one who has noticed my existence this whole game!"

"And how about you, China, what do you think?" Prussia questions.

"I shall tell you what you want to hear, that you are awesome," China replies.

"Thank you very much!" Prussia exclaims. "It was fun playing with you guys!"

Prussia goes back to his seat, as Liechtenstein walks up to the front to address the remaining players.

"Hello," she says nervously. "I simply would like to know if you would protect me if necessary."

"Of course I'd protect you!" America shouts. "At a cost, though – you'd have to support me from then on."

"I have no way of protecting you," Canada explains. "I'm sorry."

Liechtenstein, however, cannot hear Canada's response, and she turns to China.

"If you ever need help, Liechtenstein, just call me up," China states.

"Thank you," Liechtenstein states, before heading back to her seat.

"Next up is Austria," Ancient Rome says.

Austria walks up in front of the players.

"What do you think of my music?" he asks sternly.

"I'm not a big fan of it," America replies. "I prefer rap."

"What did you say?" Austria questions angrily. "You mean that you don't appreciate my music!"

"I can't say that I do," America says.

"What about you, China, do you like it?" Austria inquires.

"Of course I like it," China responds. "We should work together on a symphony sometime!"

"That sounds great," Austria says, before returning to his seat. Canada tries to say something, but he realizes that Austria cannot see him.

"Going next is Switzerland," Ancient Rome states.

Switzerland takes his spot in front of the players.

"I would like to know," he says, "who thought up voting for me?"

China raises his hand.

"It was me," China states. "But it was not with the intention of voting you out – we thought that you would end up immune and that we would pick rocks."

"Oh, is that so?" Switzerland wonders.

"Yes, I had hoped that you would remain in the game and possibly come over to our side," China adds. "Unfortunately, it didn't work out that way."

"Okay, thank you for your candid response," Switzerland says, before walking back to his seat.

"Next up is Hungary," Ancient Rome states.

"Hello," Hungary says, as she takes her spot in front of the remaining countries. "Mr. China, I am well aware of your hard work. But Mr. America, it seems to me that you do not do hard work anymore and instead ship it out overseas for others to do."

"That's right!" America responds. "And then my own citizens lose their jobs as a result! That's the way of my current president!"

"I don't understand it," Hungary replies. "Why?"

"Why not?" America remarks. "Who cares about my own citizens, anyway?"

"I guess I'll never understand you," Hungary responds, as she returns to her seat.

"Our next jury member to ask a question will be England," Ancient Rome states.

England steps up in front of the players to ask his question.

"I would like to know: why did you vote out me?" England asks.

"Because everyone knows that I speak the best English!" America answers. "Actually, I didn't vote for you, but I'm glad you got voted out!"

"It was more of a compliment to how great you are, if anything," China states. "You are a very worthy competitor."

"Thank you," England replies, walking away without seeing Canada.

"Finally, Russia," Ancient Rome states.

Russia walks up in front of the players.

"China, it was very enjoyable working together with you throughout this game," Russia remarks. "I only wish I could be sitting next to you at this Tribal Council."

"I wish the same," China replies.

"As for you, America, your arrogance has gone too far!" Russia exclaims. "You can't go on thinking that you're better than everybody else!"

"But I am!" America shouts. "That's just a fact!"

Russia simply sighs, before going back to his seat.

"Okay, thank you, jury," Ancient Rome says. "In a moment, you will vote for which one of these three you want to win this game. I'll give you a minute to think about it."

After a brief break, Ancient Rome readdresses the jury.

"Okay, it is finally time to decide which country is the greatest in the world," he states. "Jury, remember, you are voting for _a winner_. It is time to vote, Austria, you're up first."

The theme "Marukaite Chikyuu" plays as the players go to vote.

Austria goes to vote.

England goes to vote.

Hungary goes to vote.

Liechtenstein goes to vote.

Prussia goes to vote.

_"You're the only one who recognizes my awesomeness!" Prussia says, holding up his vote for Canada. "That's why I am voting for you."_

Russia goes to vote.

_"I became one with you at the beginning of the game, but you made it a bit further," Russia says. "If I cannot win, then you should, China."_

Switzerland goes to vote.

"I'll go get the votes," Ancient Rome states.

Ancient Rome gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"America, Canada, China, jury, thank you for a great 39 days out here," Ancient Rome states. "I will see you at London's Olympic Stadium for the reading of the votes."

Ancient Rome grabs the voting urn and disappears in the sky. The countries shake hands, then begin on their way out of the Tribal Council area.

About a month later, all the countries in the world are gathered at London's Olympic Stadium. This includes the final three countries, sitting on one side of a fire in the middle of the stadium, and the seven jury members, sitting on the other side. Ancient Rome appears in the sky and floats down toward the players, getting cheered wildly as he does.

"Thank you, thank you!" Ancient Rome announces. "It's time to find out who won this game."

The crowd hushes.

"There are seven votes. It takes four to win. I will read the votes."

Ancient Rome pulls out the first vote.

"Canada."

The crowd gasps. "Who?" many countries yell.

Canada simply sighs, while Ancient Rome takes out the next vote.

"China."

China receives a mix of cheers and boos, while Ancient Rome pulls out the third vote.

"China."

The crowd continues its mixture of cheering and booing. Ancient Rome then takes out the next vote.

"China. Three votes China, one vote Canada. If this vote is for China, we have a winner."

He opens up the next vote extremely slowly while the crowd goes silent.

"The winner of Survivor: Axis vs. Allies… China."

China begins to celebrate, while he is congratulated by Canada. America is a sore loser and refuses to give any congratulations to China. Hong Kong rushes onto the stage to celebrate with China. Meanwhile, the six countries who were voted out before the jury come walking out to mingle with the jury.

"It's been an interesting 39 days of Survivor, but we finally have our winner!" Ancient Rome announces. "China wins the vote 6-1 and is crowned the greatest country in the world! Coming up next, we will have a live reunion with all 16 countries in the game!"

The theme "Marukaite Chikyuu" plays quietly as China and Hong Kong celebrate China's victory.

**Who voted for whom:**

Austria – China

England – China

Hungary – China

Liechtenstein – China

Prussia – Canada

Russia – China

Switzerland – China


	14. Reunion

Chapter 14

Reunion

The sixteen countries are seated on risers, with 3 levels – those voted out early are on the top, and those who made it farthest are on the bottom. In the bottom row, seated left to right, are Russia, Prussia, America, Canada and China.

"Welcome to our reunion show!" Ancient Rome announces. "We have crowned our champion – the greatest country in the world is China!"

China receives a lot of cheers, but also some boos, as he waves to the crowd.

"Tell me, China," Ancient Rome asks, "why are there some in this crowd booing? From my perspective you played an excellent game."

"Thank you, Ancient Rome," China replies. "There are some in the world who believe communism is evil – they believe that capitalism is the way to go. Those countries are not particularly fond of me, yet they rely on me. It is those countries who boo, yet they would not survive without my hard work."

"America, you're one of those countries that likes capitalism, are you not?" Ancient Rome asks.

"Well, I used to be!" America replies. "But under my current president, I've begun moving toward socialism and communism, especially when it comes to health care. So I have no problem with China's economic ways!"

"This game was about economics and politics," Ancient Rome says. "China, you got a lot of these jury members to like you – and all of them are European. How is that possible?"

"Russia is half-European, half-Asian," China responds. "He is closer to me, and he shares a lot in common with me. But the others – I assume because they are moving towards socialism, they support me."

"But you also never received a vote against you during this game," Ancient Rome states. "Obviously that says something about your likability – or perhaps you strike fear into their hearts."

"Maybe the other countries were very happy with my opening ceremonies at the 2008 Olympics," China suggests. "I can't understand why anyone would ever be scared of me."

"Certainly you found a way to manipulate the other countries enough so that you could win," Ancient Rome states.

"Not really," China remarks. "There were a few times that I suggested to vote out Prussia, and the others refused. Then once Prussia made it to the final four, I decided I would be fine with Prussia – but America and Canada chose to vote him out."

"This brings up a very interesting subject – Prussia and Canada's relationship out here," Ancient Rome says. "You two were pretty close during your time in the game."

"It was nothing romantic," Canada replies. "We simply get along well, because Prussia sees me, and I see his awesomeness."

"Let me tell you, Canada is the second-most awesome guy out here!" Prussia exclaims. "Second only to me!"

"Now Canada voted you out of the game, yet you were the only one who voted for Canada to win the game," Ancient Rome comments. "Why is that?"

"If other countries could see Canada, they'd see how awesome he is!" Prussia answers. "He was my closest ally out here – so I voted for him. Lots of people voted for me – it did not bother me that his vote went against me. I made it much farther than I should have."

"So a little bit of perspective here out of you, Prussia?" Ancient Rome wonders.

"Hey, I'm still the most awesome!" Prussia exclaims. "And I'm back on the map!"

"No, you aren't," Austria breaks in. "I brought in a world map to prove it."

Austria pulls out a world map, unrolling it for everyone to see. He points to Europe furiously.

"See that? No Prussia anywhere. I don't see you!"

Prussia reaches out to the map, pulling out a permanent marker. He scribbles "PRUSSIA" on the eastern half of Germany.

"There I am!"

"Ooh, Prussia, you burn me up!"

"Whoa, calm down there, Austria!" Ancient Rome shouts. "Let's not get too angry over this. Besides, you have something Prussia does not have – the affection of the country on your right – Hungary."

Austria blushes heavily. Hungary then grabs Austria's cheek and kisses it.

"I like Mr. Prussia quite a lot, but I _love_ Mr. Austria," Hungary says. "If I had it my vay, ve'd get married again!"

Austria buries his face in his hands, trying to hide its redness.

"If you were in the Hunger Games, would you two refuse to kill each other?" Ancient Rome asks.

"Ve'd be the star-crossed lovers from Eastern Europe!" Hungary exclaims.

"But you wouldn't make it past me!" Russia breaks in.

"Ah, yes, Russia," Ancient Rome states. "I've been meaning to ask you – does it hurt you to know that America finished better than you?"

"The Cold War is over," Russia replies. "I think it ended during one of the Rocky movies. Sure, I'm jealous that America made it farther than me, but I'm pleased with my performance."

"America, you made it to the final three, and many consider you to be the world's only superpower," Ancient Rome states. "How come no one voted for you?"

"Everyone hates me," America responds. "The rest of the world doesn't like certain things about me – that I eat a lot, that I have the best athletes, that I am generally lazy. But under my current president, I'm trying to change that by making myself weaker. Perhaps if I'm as weak as Ukraine, maybe then others will like me."

"Don't speak like that about my sister!" Russia yells.

"Interesting," Ancient Rome states. "Canada, you and America stayed together the whole way – America bailed you out a few times."

"Not as many times as he's bailed out Wall Street," Canada shoots back.

"True, true," Ancient Rome says. "Now I'd like to talk a little bit to those of you Eastern European countries who were backstabbed by Prussia. Switzerland, you were the first. Why do you think Prussia turned on you rather than staying loyal?"

"Prussia wanted to get himself on the map, plus he was scared," Switzerland comments. "Even though I'm neutral and I don't hurt anyone, he voted me out as well as my sister."

"Big brother and I helped out Prussia, we kept him alive early in the game," Liechtenstein adds. "We could have voted him out instead of Japan."

"So why did you vote out Japan instead of Prussia?" Ancient Rome questions.

"We never thought he'd do that to us, that's for sure," Switzerland states.

"I think it was unfair the way that Prussia prayed the game," Japan adds. "He craimed to be king, then he faired our arriance. In the end, he proved himself to be nothing more than a disroyal prayer."

"Prussia, what do you say about Japan's comment?" Ancient Rome wonders.

"Japan just cannot see my awesomeness, that's all!" Prussia exclaims. "It's as simple as that!"

"Germany, you were a member of that Axis tribe that was ill-fated in this game," Ancient Rome remarks. "You were in fact the strongest member of your tribe, yet you were voted out before the merge. Why do you think that was?"

"I think it vas because others realized my power!" Germany responds. "They did not vant someone of my power to remain in the game, because they knew I could beat them! So they took me out early."

"Do you think it could also be the result of not having many friends?"

"I have Italy as a friend…"

"That's right!" Italy breaks in. "As long as Germany feeds me, he will always be my friend!"

"What if he runs out of pasta?" Ancient Rome wonders.

"That will never happen!" Italy replies.

"Meanwhile, there was quite a war between England and France during this game," Ancient Rome states. "France lost that war, as always."

"All I cared about the rest of the way was England failing to win," France replies. "Since he failed to win, he's a loser too."

"I am not nearly as much as a loser as you!" England exclaims. "Besides, when my royals get married, the whole world watches. The only time anyone watches you is when a bunch of guys get on bicycles and race around your mountains!"

"Then there are the other 'lands,' Poland and Sealand," Ancient Rome states. "You guys did not fare as well as England."

"I was from Eastern Europe, everyone else on my tribe was from somewhere else, besides Russia," Poland replies. "And even though Russia is the closest country to me, he's so big that he thinks about other countries besides me. So I was at a disadvantage, that's why I was voted out so early."

"All I care about is that everyone recognizes me as a country!" Sealand exclaims.

"We still don't," Russia replies, and Sealand looks down in sadness.

"All right, well, it's time to find out who is the most popular country in the world!" Ancient Rome announces. "Every country receives a sum of money based on their finish in the game, with China receiving ten times more than any other country, since he won. But the most popular country in the world will receive double what they would have normally won! The top four in the poll are America, Canada, England and Prussia! I can tell you right now, though, that Prussia and America did _not_ win! The most popular country in the world is… Canada!"

"Wow, that means people can see me after all!" Canada exclaims.

"Over half the voters voted for you, so you are the winner of that prize," Ancient Rome states. "Congratulations."

"Thank you!" Canada calls out, waving his hand.

"And that sums up our time on Survivor: Axis vs. Allies!" Ancient Rome announces. "Congratulations again to our winner, China, and thank you to everyone for participating!"

The crowd cheers for the final time. The theme "Marukaite Chikyuu" plays as the camera focuses in on a smiling China.


End file.
